Vie, Amour et SG1 : An 1
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...
1. Fantômes

**Auteur : Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur : **Sevy Snape

**Correctrice : **Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé : **Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning : **Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de certains termes sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT : **Bon, je sais que j'ai laissé Ginny, Draco, Harry, Fudge, Percy... oups nan mais je vais pas bien moi… commencer à vous raconter les fics sur lesquelles j'écris... Bon je reprends et disais… Je sais que j'ai laissé mes persos comme en suspension (dans le formol)... mais je vais m'y remettre. Je galère grave en ce moment pour du boulot et je voulais un peu me changer les idées. Bon je sais qu'à la fin de la lecture du premier chapitre certains se diront : "ben ça… pour changer les idées, ça les change !"  
Mais je vous assure que c'est une très belle histoire et qu'elle vaut le détour.En plus, l'auteur vient d'annoncer une suite aux 16 chapitres déjà publiés.  
Voilà j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir qu'Agatha et moi même.  
Et je vous promets que je vais me remettre sur Ginny et Harry et Draco...  
D'ailleurs, j'entends le placard s'ouvrir ; celui où elle range le fouet quand je ne vais pas assez vite et que je suis trop concentrer sur ma page désespérant vide...  
J'y retourne sinon je vais en prendre pour mon grade…  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Fantômes_**

_Depuis plusieurs jours, en provenance de la salle des M.A.L.P., des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre. L'on pouvait percevoir soit des sanglots étouffés soit des gémissement de douleurs. Mais dans tous les cas cela venait d'un enfant. Dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, tout cessait et la pièce restait désespérément vide. Parmi les plus jeunes recrues, certains commencèrent à croire que le SGC était hanté. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer à quel point ils étaient loin de la vérité. _

L'équipe du SG-1 revenait d'une mission lorsqu'ils entendirent les pleurs. Ordonnant aux autres d'être silencieux, le Colonel Jack O'Neill ouvrit sans bruit la porte et leur demanda de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent changea le SGC (surtout le SG-1) à jamais.

----------------------------------------  
_"Mon POV"_

L'homme marchait précautionneusement autour du M.A.L.P. Je suppose qu'il essayait d'être discret. Il distingua un petit visage couché sur le sol, à peine perceptible dans la pièce sombre.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il. "Montrez vous !" dit-il plus fort.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Je restais là, espérant qu'ainsi, ils partiraient tout simplement. Mais, non. Là encore, ma chance partait en couille.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il encore.

Je luttais pour m'asseoir. La douleur émanant de mon flanc me faisait haleter, me laissant au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Colonel, c'est une enfant !" dit une femme soldat, en rangeant son arme. J'essayais toujours de me cacher… de me faire toute petite…

L'homme baissa son arme et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

La femme blonde s'approcha de moi. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais j'étais trop faible pour disparaître de là. "Non… s'il vous plait," dis-je doucement.

Elle sourit et tendit sa main, paume en avant. "Tout va bien mon coeur." Elle fit un autre pas et je reculais le long du mur, tremblant de terreur. Elle a dû le sentir car ses yeux s'agrandirent mais elle n'avança pas plus. "Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal." Elle se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle appelait "Colonel" comme pour dire " Et maintenant ?"

Il fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Ils étaient plus grands que moi… ils étaient plus nombreux que moi. Mais ils n'essayèrent pas de m'attraper. Je tentais encore, sans succès, de disparaître.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Je me contentais de le regarder.

"Moi, c'est Jack. Ca, c'est Sam," dit-il en souriant et pointant la femme. "Daniel," montrant l'homme à lunettes. "Et Teal'c," indiquant l'homme avec un étrange symbole au milieu du front.

Sam me regarda de nouveau. "Quel est ton nom mon coeur ?" dit-elle gentiment.

Je pris une inspiration douloureuse. "Jessie… mon nom est Jessie," bégayais-je faiblement.

"Jessie… c'est un joli nom," dit Jack. "Et ton nom de famille ? Quel est ton nom de famille ma puce ?"

Je détournais les yeux. "Jessie est le seul que j'ai," dis-je.

"Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?" demanda Daniel.

Je secouais la tête. "Je… Je… Je ne peux…" bégayais-je.

Teal'c dit quelque chose dans une langue étrange. "Quoi ? Je… je ne comprends pas."

"Tout va bien," dit Jack. "D'où viens-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?" demanda Sam.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire," répondis-je, presque en murmurant.

"Comment ça ?" dit Jack.

Je secouais la tête. Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Sam s'approcha de moi. Je me jetais contre le mur, tremblante de peur.

"S'il vous plait, ne frappez pas…"

"Je ne vais pas te frapper," dit-elle en regardant Jack avec horreur… le même regard que le mien. Ils voyaient bien que quelqu'un m'avait fait du mal, mais ils ne savaient pas comment.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. "Jessie… il fait plutôt noir ici. Ca te dérange si j'allume la lumière ?"

Je fis un mouvement des mains et l'interrupteur bougea, allumant les néons.

Teal'c se leva et pointa son arme. "O'Neill !"

Il se retourna vers Teal'c. "Rangez ça," dit-il. Se tournant vers moi, il demanda, "Est-ce toi qui a fait ça ?"

"Oui," murmurais-je, me tassant contre les rayonnages.

"Cool, comment ?" murmura-t-il, impressionné. Il pouvait voir la peur dans mes yeux. Je pense qu'il avait peur de parler trop fort, que cela pourrait définitivement me faire péter un plomb.

Si peu qu'il sache… il avait raison. "Je ne sais pas. Je peux faire des trucs parfois," dis-je en pleurant doucement.

Sam me regarda et sourit. "Tout va bien mon coeur." Je sondais son esprit et entendit ses pensées. _(Elle a si peur. J'aimerais qu'elle me laisse juste la tenir, mais elle a tellement peur.)_ Je ne pouvais rien répondre.

"Ca doit être merveilleux de pouvoir faire ça," dit Sam.

Je secouais la tête. "Non," dis-je tristement.

Daniel leva les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Jessie, tu ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, tu sais juste que tu peux le faire ?"

"Oui."

Un autre soldat passa la tête par la porte. "Colonel, tout va… ?"

Je disjonctais, levais mes mains et le figeait au milieu de sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas que trop de gens me vois. "Non !"

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. "Waouh. Qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda Daniel.

Je baissais les yeux et me mit à trembler. "Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai figé. Je… je ne voulais pas !" dis-je vivement, des larmes coulant sur mon visage.

"Qu'es-tu ?" demanda Daniel.

"Un monstre," répondis-je d'une voix pleine de larmes. Je m'en fichais à présent.

Jack tourna vivement la tête. "Taisez-vous Daniel. Ce n'est qu'une enfant." Il se retourna vers moi et sourit. "Ma puce, tu n'es pas un monstre… mais, peux-tu le défiger ?" demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, claquait des doigts et il se défigea.

"Cool," répéta Jack.

"… bien ?" continua le soldat.

"Ouais," dit Jack. "Rompez." Le soldat se tourna et partit.

"Que peux-tu faire d'autre ?" demanda Daniel.

Je ne voulais rien dire de plus. Je regardais simplement le sol et jouais avec un fil qui pendait de ma vieille chemise.

Il répéta sa question.

"Nom d'un chien, Daniel, ne l'interrogez pas," dit Sam. Jack lui sourit quand elle se tourna vers moi. "Quel âge as-tu mon coeur ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Dix ans," répondis-je. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Merde, j'étais petite. Je le savais.

Je remarquais que sa main était bandée. "Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?" demandais-je, essayant de changer de sujet.

"Je me suis coupé," dit-elle en me regardant avec… merde j'en sais rien. Un regard que je n'avais jamais vu chez un adulte. Mais elle savait ce que j'essayais de faire. Je le voyais parfaitement bien.

"Je peux la soigner," dis-je.

Cela me valut un étrange regard de la part de tout le monde.

Jack me fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. "Tu peux guérir sa main ?" demanda-t-il, quelque chose que j'étais incapable de décrire dans sa voix.

"Oui."

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je peux, c'est tout." Je regardais Sam. "S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous montrer." Elle vit la peur et l'incertitude dans mes yeux et tendit la main, souriante. _(Simplement ne me touche pas.)_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore… comme ceux de Jack et tous deux déglutirent. Je su tout de suite qu'ils avaient entendu ma pensée. Mais, apparemment pas leurs deux compagnons. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. "Ok mon coeur," dit-elle doucement.

Je tendis ma main droite vers elle, gardant la gauche serrée contre moi. Ca faisait toujours très mal. Je savais que deux de mes doigts étaient cassés et je pensais que mon bras l'était aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient. Je plaçais ma main au dessus de la sienne et lui sourit timidement. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais. J'entendis quelqu'un déglutir. Ils virent la lueur et je savais que Sam sentait la chaleur de mon touché même si je n'étais pas exactement en train de la toucher. Je finis de la soigner et m'effondrait contre le mur, respirant difficilement.

Sam enleva le bandage. "Elle a disparu," dit-elle sous le choc. Elle leur tendit la main pour qu'ils puissent voir. Jack la prit dans la sienne et toucha l'endroit où aurait dû être la blessure, son inspection se prolongeant. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Je me frappais le front de ma main. "Idiote, idiote, idiote."

Sam s'approcha de nouveau de moi. "Ca va ?"

Je me tassais de nouveau contre le mur. "Ne me touchez pas," dis-je les dents serrées.

Jack secoua la tête, de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux. "Depuis quand es-tu là ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Il réalisa soudain. "Tu es celle que tout le monde a entendu… n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il doucement.

"Oui," murmurais-je.

"Mais, Colonel, c'est impossible," dit Sam. "A chaque fois que quelqu'un venait voir, il n'y avait personne."

"Te cachais-tu derrière quelque chose ?"

"Non."

"Te cachais-tu dans quelque chose ?"

"Non. Je partais."

"Tu partais ?"

"Oui," dis-je, m'affaiblissant.

J'eu encore droit à ce regard interloqué. "Peux-tu nous montrer comment tu partais ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ca fait mal," dis-je faiblement, essayant de combattre mes larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, mon coeur ?" demanda Jack doucement. Je sondais ses pensées. _(Dis moi ce qui t'est arrivé… comme ça je pourrais arranger les choses. Laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plait.)_

"Tout," murmurais-je.

Il ne comprit pas. Tout semblait aller de travers. Cette dernière nuit fut la pire.

"Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où ça fait mal pour que nous puissions te soigner ?" dit Jack.

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Jack.

"Non. S'il vous plait," murmurais-je comme il s'approchait de nouveau de moi. Je vis la douleur emplir ses yeux pendant qu'il reposait ses mains sur ses genoux en me voyant me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

"Peux-tu au moins nous _dire_ comment tu as fait pour partir ?" demanda Daniel, agacé. Je m'éloignais encore, essayant de me mettre en boule.

"Daniel ! Taisez-vous !" hurla Jack. Il commençait à s'énerver contre son ami et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

"Non. Il va…" Je m'arrêtais.

"Qui va quoi mon coeur ?" demanda Jack.

Je m'assis simplement et secoua la tête. Jack fit un mouvement vers moi. "Je vais vous montrer… S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal,"murmurais-je.

Une expression de pure douleur traversa son visage. _(Si je trouve celui qui t'a fait du mal, je jure devant Dieu je le tue.)_ "Personne ne va te faire de mal Jessie. Pas moi. Ni Sam. Ni Teal'c ou Daniel. Crois moi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu es en sécurité avec nous."

Je ne savais même pas où "ici" était. Mais je ne le dis pas à haute voix. Peut être que s'ils croyaient que j'étais d'ici, ils me laisseraient rester. Ouais, bon.

L'estomac de quelqu'un gronda. Jack me regarda et une pensée traversa son esprit. "As-tu faim ?"

"Non," dis-je, le grondement de mon propre estomac me trahissant.

"Colonel, je pense que oui."

"Tu aimes les burgers ?"

Je haussais les épaules. La douleur me fit haleter alors que mon bras gauche m'élançait.

Ca me donna un drôle d'air. Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard et, pour la première fois, me regardèrent vraiment. Je savais que j'étais maigre… trop maigre. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours. Mais c'était normal après tout… non ?

Je supportais leur examen minutieux pendant quelques minutes. Quand je commençai à me tortiller, Sam me parla doucement, "Quand as-tu eu quelque chose à manger pour la dernière fois mon cœur ?"

Je baissais les yeux et refusais de les relever. "Je ne sais pas. Deux ou trois jours je penses."

"Où sont tes parents ?" demanda Jack.

"Je suis orpheline," murmurais-je.

"Pardon ?"

"Je suis orpheline !" dis-je plus fort, ma voix pleine de douleur.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un autre regard. Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, je voyais de l'amour et de la douleur dans chaque paire d'yeux. Je détournais les miens la première… pas habituée à voir ça dans le regard des gens. De la pitié oui… pas de l'amour.

Jack se leva lentement et fit signe aux autres de faire pareil. "Nous allons aller te chercher quelques burgers, des frites et un soda. Ne pars pas d'accord ?" dit-il doucement.

"Ne partez pas," murmurais-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

_Ne sois pas stupide. Laisse les partir. Non, ne les laisse pas partir. Tu en as assez d'être seule… et tu connais Sam et Jack de quelque part… mais d'où ?_

"Comment ?" Il se tourna vers moi.

"J'ai peur," suppliais-je, ma voix tremblant de nouveau, des larmes de douleur et de solitude tombant sur mon visage. "S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas."

"Ok mon cœur. Je n'irais nul part. Carter, vous restez ici avec moi," dit-il doucement et se tourna vers Daniel.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Daniel dit, "J'y vais". Il regarda Teal'c. "Venez. Vous pourrez m'aider à tout porter."

Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent la pièce en silence. Nous restâmes simplement assis là, sans parler. Je savais qu'ils avaient d'autres questions. J'avais si peur. Je sentais quelque chose… une sorte de connexion avec ses deux personnes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais j'avais envie de tout leur raconter. Mais je gardais ma bouche fermée et ne dis rien.

Jack brisa le silence. "Alors… où vis-tu ?"

J'essayais de répondre mais la douleur augmenta d'un coup. J'attrapai mes côtes et pleurait doucement de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jessie ?" demanda Jack, inquiet.

"Rien," répondis-je, respirant lourdement. C'est à ce moment là que l'idée traversa mon esprit. Ils n'étaient pas partis chercher de la nourriture. Ils étaient partis chercher plus de gens. Ils allaient essayer de m'attraper.

"Merde ! Je dois sortir d'ici." Je me levais doucement essayant de repousser la douleur. Au lieu de ça, elle empira. Au lieu de me faire pleurer, cela me fit haleter et par là même, hoqueter. C'est là qu'elle devint intolérable.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le qui-vive. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'avancèrent vers moi. Je m'appuyais le long du mur, hoquetant toujours. Je levais mes mains pour les empêcher d'approcher plus près. Le bouclier fonctionna cette fois. Vive moi. "Reculez !" Je suffoquais, chaque inspiration était douloureuse.

Ils virent tous les deux le scintillement bleuté dans l'air.

"Wouah, un champ de force," dit Sam, étonnée.

_Merde._

Ce n'était pas bon. Je venais juste d'utiliser mes dernières forces. Le bouclier ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer. Quand il le fit, je fis de même.

Je m'affalais sur le sol. Je m'appuyais sur mon bon bras pour m'asseoir. Je sentis le sang envahir ma bouche. Ne m'étant pas mordu la langue, je savais qu'il ne venait pas de là. J'essuyais celui tombé sur ma chemise. Ils remarquèrent mon geste. Tout deux avaient de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

"Ne me touchez pas, s'il vous plait," suppliais-je, des larmes recommençant à couler.

"Laisse nous t'aider," dit Jack d'une voix vibrante d'émotion en s'approchant de moi.

"Je vais bien. Laissez moi."

"Non, tu ne vas pas bien," décréta Jack. "Laisse moi t'aider."

Jack m'attrapa alors que je glissais complètement sur le sol. J'abandonnais finalement face à la douleur. "S'il vous plait… non," suppliais-je faiblement en perdant connaissance

Je pense qu'ils n'entendirent que "S'il vous plait", car je les sentis tous les deux se précipiter vers moi et je m'évanouis.

_A suivre..._

* * *

N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs. Mettez m'en plein, je suis affamé ! 


	2. Abus

**Auteur**** : Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Sevy Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT : **Salut à tous, c'est moi... tel que vous me voyez j'essaye de me faire le plus discret possible... un peu comme un Nox... parce que je vais faire une chose que j'abhorre vraiment ! C'est-à-dire mettre un chapitre sans qu'Agatha ne l'ait relu et corrigé mais là je n'ai plus trop le choix. Nous avons une vie de dingue ces dernières semaines et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger au cours des suivantes.  
Pour résumer : Ca y est j'ai mon CDI ! J'étais donc à la recherche très active d'appart et là c'est super moins drôle parce que je n'en trouve pas ... Donc oui, arrêtez de vous marrez, je suis toujours chez papa et maman... qui me dises encore quand je dois aller au lit... Severus qui secoue la tête d'un côté et de l'autre un peu désespéré  
Et maintenant je dois partir en stage pendant trois semaines au Mans, sans pc ni Internet ! Le seul truc que je vois de positif c'est que je vais pouvoir avancer mes fics parce que ça commence un peu à grogner dans les coursives et méandres de mes mails...  
Voilà donc un premier jet de la trad' bientôt rééditée et corrigée.

Sevy

* * *

**RAR :**

**Ankh An-Ki :** Content que cela te plaise. Voila la suite.

**Albi :** Merci pour le compliment. Bonne lecture.

**Kaede :** L'histoire est placée entre les saisons 2 et 3. La romance arrive... un peu de patience et tu auras la réponse. En fait, c'est pareil pour Jessie... Toutes les réponses sont contenues dans les prochains chapitres.

**Tyto27 :** Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**loommyloon :** Effectivement, l'histoire est _intrigante._ Elle devrait le rester encore quelque temps.

* * *

**_Abus_**

_"POV de Jack"_

Sam et moi nous précipitâmes vers elle alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol. "Réveille toi Jessie," dis-je. Rien. Je retirai ses cheveux de ses yeux et posait ma main sur sa joue. "Allez mon cœur… s'il te plait réveille toi."

_Dieu elle est si petite._

Sam trouva son pouls. "J'ai son pouls, mais il est _extrêmement_ faible."

Je pris très vite ma décision et la saisit dans mes bras. Elle s'agita un peu quand je la soulevais. Nous la sortîmes rapidement de la salle des M.A.L.P. direction l'infirmerie.

_(Jack ? Sam ?)_

_(Nous sommes là)_ pensais-je pour elle, essayant de la réconforter.

_(J'ai peur. Ca fait tellement mal.)_

Je l'étreins plus fort. Son souffle s'affaiblissait. "Tiens bon ma puce. Nous y sommes presque."

Nous rencontrâmes le Général Hammond qui sortait de son bureau avec Teal'c et Daniel. "Colonel O'Neill. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Général, c'est notre fantôme," répondis-je sans m'arrêter.

"C'est une enfant !"

"Oui Général… une enfant très gravement blessé."

Nous n'arrêtâmes de courir qu'une fois arrivées à l'infirmerie. Dr. Fraiser. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Elle regarda par terre. "Colonel, vous saignez."

Je baissais les yeux et vit du sang goutter par terre. "Ce n'est pas moi," dis-je, me sentant malade en imaginant ce que nous allions trouver sur son corps. Je l'allongeais sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Dès que son dos toucha le matelas, elle hurla de douleur et cambra les reins, s'éloignant le plus possible du dur support. Je la fis rouler sur son côté droit et elle sanglota de soulagement et de douleur. Elle commençait à hyperventiler. Je posa ma main sur sa tête et commença à caresser ses cheveux. Cela sembla la calmer un peu.

"Shh mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer."

Dr. Fraiser était derrière elle quand nous la fîmes rouler. "Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Tout le monde dehors !" hurla le docteur.

"Doc, je ne la laisserais pas," dis-je fermement.

"Moi non plus", ajouta Sam.

"Bien… tous les _autres_ dehors !"

_(Jessie)_ pensais-je, la cherchant avec mon esprit. C'était cool… parler à quelqu'un dans ma tête… bon… peu importe.

_(Sam ! Jack ! Aidez moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)_ cria-t-elle dans ma tête. Je pouvais sentir sa peur.

_(Dr. Fraiser va prendre soin de toi maintenant.)_ pensais-je, essayant de nous garder tous les deux calme.

_(S'il te plait ne me laisse pas.)_ supplia-t-elle. Je du me battre pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler.

De par l'air désespéré du visage de Sam, elle suivait la conversation. J'acquiesçais vers elle et elle fit de même. Nous primes tous deux notre décision.

_(Nous sommes là… Moi et Sam… et nous n'allons nul part.)_

_(J'ai peur.)_

_(Je sais. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.)_

_Dieu, faites que j'ai raison._

"Colonel, Sam…" dit Dr Fraiser d'une voix étrange.

Laissant ma main sur sa tête, je fis le tour du lit d'infirmerie jusqu'à être derrière elle. "Merde !" Ce que je vis me retourna l'estomac. Je pouvais voir des marbrures sur sa chemise et du sang sur la peau qui était visible.

Dr. Fraiser commença à couper doucement sa chemise en partant du bas. Quand elle disparut, nous fumes tous sans voix et je dis, "Oh mon Dieu !"

De profondes coupures et entailles couvraient la plus grande partie de son petit dos. Elle avait été salement battue. La plupart saignait librement, probablement depuis qu'elle était tombée par terre.

"Tenez la bien Colonel… je dois nettoyer ses plaies."

Elle se tordit de douleur quand l'antiseptique toucha sa peau. Elle n'était pas complètement inconsciente, mais pas totalement consciente non plus.

Je refis le tour du lit et me sentis immédiatement malade. Je pouvais voir la douleur de son petit corps, multiplié par les coupures et entailles que je voyais. "Merde doc. On dirait que quelqu'un l'a frappé avec une batte de base-ball !" dis-je avec colère.

Fraiser finit de nettoyer les plaies de son dos et s'occupa de sa poitrine et de son estomac. "Colonel, je pense que vous voudrez tourner la tête."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je dois également couper son pantalon."

"Oh." Je lui tournais le dos, faisant confiance à Sam garder sa main sur elle… elle semble avoir besoin de contact physique. Ca a l'air de la réconforter.

Quelqu'un déglutit. "Quoi ?" demandais-je en me retournant.

"Rien… sa jambe est définitivement cassée. J'ai besoin de lui faire quelques radios." Elle appela un technicien.

L'os cassé pointait à travers la peau. Je suffoquais. Elle cria et pleura de douleur quand le doc nettoya la partie cassé de sa jambe gauche. "Maman !" hurla-t-elle.

Ca me fendit le cœur. Elle a dit qu'elle était orpheline, là elle appelait sa mère. "Doc, ne pouvez-vous lui donner quelque chose… vous savez… pour la douleur ?" demandais-je, réfrénant un sanglot, attrapant de nouveau sa main.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ses allergies. Je pourrais lui donner quelque chose qui la tuerait. J'ai besoin d'un examen sanguin," dit Dr. Fraiser calmement, pendant qu'elle lui faisait une prise de sang, tenant la fiole entre ses doigts. Elle la tendit à un technicien. Elle se tourna vers moi. "A-t-elle un nom ?"

Je serrais gentiment sa main. "Jessie," dis-je, essayant, sans succès dois-je ajouter, de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. "Pas de nom de famille."

"Age, si vous le connaissez ?"

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait dix ans," dit Sam nerveusement.

Janet siffla. "Elle a plutôt l'air d'avoir sept ou huit ans."

Le technicien revint et tendit un bloc au Dr. Fraiser. Elle me jeta un regard pas en dessous. "Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. D'après ça, elle est B moins. Comme vous deux." Elle se tourna vers Sam et moi. "Colonel, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les aiguilles, mais…" commença-t-elle.

Je m'avançais vers la chaise et remontait ma manche. "Faites le." Je notais que Sam faisait pareil.

Le technicien tira les rideaux autour de nous pour prendre notre sang. "Janet, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Sam.

"Nous lui faisons des radios. Soyez patients vous deux."

Après cinq ou dix minutes, "J'en ai fini avec les radios."

"Doc, vous lui avez donner quelque chose pour la douleur ?" demandais-je, redescendant ma manche.

"Oui. Je lui ai donné une dose de Demerol, Colonel. Vous devez savoir… elle a perdu conscience."

Nous sortîmes de derrière le rideau. Je pris la petite main de Jessie dans la mienne et Sam mis la sienne sur sa tête, caressant gentiment ses cheveux.

"Janet, elle a de la fièvre."

Je tendis la main et vérifiai.

_Putain, elle est brûlante._

Je regardais Fraiser mettre un thermomètre sur son front. Après quelques instants, elle dit, "C'est trop haut. 41°. Nous devons faire tomber cette fièvre avant toute chose."

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?" demanda Sam, laissant échapper une autre larme. Je voulais vraiment l'atteindre et l'effacer mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Fraiser. "Je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants si petits avec des blessures si graves." Elle prit une grande inspiration, se recomposa un visage et se tourna vers nous. "Vous devez aller rendre compte au Général Hammond."

"Je ne peux la laisser," dis-je en me demandant pourquoi je me sentais lié à elle.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix, Colonel. Le Général Hammond veut un rapport complet sur cet enfant dès maintenant."

Je me penchais et déposait un baiser sur son front.

_Je connais cette fille de quelque part… mais d'où ? J'aimerais tellement me souvenir._

"Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur," lui murmurais-je, l'embrassant de nouveau.

_Dieu, elle est brûlante._

_------------------------------  
(2 heures plus tard)_

J'étais prêt à courir à l'infirmerie voir comment se portait Jessie quand Fraiser fit son entrée. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

"Alors, Dr. Fraiser ?" demanda le Général Hammond. "Comment va notre fantôme ?"

"Doc, comment va Jessie ?" demandais-je sans vraiment me préoccuper de parler en même temps que le Général.

Fraiser s'assit à côté de Daniel. "Elle a glissé dans un coma." Elle mis sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait pleuré.

"Janet ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Sam.

Fraiser secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant abusé à ce point."

"Quel type de blessure a-t-elle Dr. Fraiser ?" demanda le Général Hammond.

"Par où commencer ? Elle est sévèrement déshydratée et mal nourrie. Elle a de nombreuses blessures et lacérations sur pratiquement 95 de son corps. Son bras gauche est cassé. Les deux derniers doigts de sa main gauche ont été cassés. Sa jambe gauche est cassée… sa rotule gauche a été sévèrement déplacée. Elle aura besoin de chirurgie pour réparer ses ligaments. Elle a trois côtes cassées et un poumon perforé." Elle fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration. "Nous l'avons presque perdu. Elle a cessé de respirer et son cœur s'est arrêté."

"Non !" criais-je, incertain de pourquoi… puis Sam fit la même chose. Tout le monde nous regarda bizarrement. Je me calmais.

"Mais nous avons réussi à la récupérer." Elle secoua la tête. "Voila…" dit-elle ouvrant le dossier devant elle. "Nous avons pris des photos de toutes ses blessures pour les autorités compétentes." Elle fit circuler les photos.

Je dus me forcer à respirer. C'était des photos de la poitrine de Jessie avec les coupures et de nombreuses contusions; son dos avec toutes les lacérations; ses jambes avec la cassure.

_Fils de pute. Si je trouve le bâtard qui a fait ça, je l'envois à travers la porte chez les Goa'uld._

"Janet, elle a des capacités… des pouvoirs… que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne penses pas que nous devrions l'envoyer au service de l'enfance maintenant," dit Daniel. "Quelque chose pourrait arriver qui affecterait défavorablement le SGC."

"Ou pire," dit Sam.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà été."

J'étais d'accord avec Sam. Cet enfant en avait déjà trop subi et, si j'ai mon mot à dire, elle ne sera plus jamais blessée. Puis je vis quelque chose sur une des photos qui me parut étrangement familier.

"Euh… doc, c'est quoi ça ?" dis-je en pointant son épaule droite sur la photo en face de moi.

"Je pensais bien que vous reconnaîtriez ça."

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?" demandais-je.

"Ca ressemble au symbole du point d'origine de la Terre," dit Sam les yeux grands ouverts.

"Comment c'est arrivé là ?" demanda un Daniel choqué.

"On dirait une tache de naissance," répondit Fraiser. Elle rassembla toutes les photos et ferma le dossier. Elle s'adossa au fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Une seule larme coula sur son visage.

"Ce n'et pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sam tranquillement.

"Ce n'est même pas le pire." Elle regarda chacun de nous et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire doc ?" demandais-je, la peur grandissant en moi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

"Cette pauvre enfant…" Elle fit une pause, laissant ses larmes coulées. "Cet enfant de dix ans a été violée. Pas une fois, mais de façon répétitive."

Sam hoqueta. "Oh mon Dieu !"

Je jurais tout fort. "Fils de pute !"

"Tenez. Je penses que vous devriez tous lire ceci."Elle ouvrit un baluchon et en sortit un petit carnet. Le tendant au Général Hammond en premier, elle fondit en larmes. Daniel passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tint pendant qu'elle pleurait. "Je jure devant Dieu que si quelqu'un devait faire ça à Cassie, je lui montrerais ce que c'est qu'une punition cruelle et peu commune."

_A suivre..._

* * *

REVIEWSSSSSSS ! 


	3. Le journal

**Auteur**** : Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** Sevy Snape

**Correctrice** Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning : **Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT : **Ooouh, OOoouh, c'est moi Sev', auteur qui hante FF par son absence significative ...  
Alors que vous dire sur ces deux dernières semaines à part que je devais updater vendredi dernier ! Que ma béta c'est chopé une super crève donc pas de correction là encore pour le chapitre III ... ça commence à devenir redondant ... qu'elle soit malade la pauvre pas qu'elle ne corrige pas. Ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ... Elle a une attaque en règle par de vilains grimlins depuis le 30 Août avec leurs vilains micros tous joufflu.  
Bon sinon moi je travailles depuis trois semaines sur une chaîne en 2/8 et c'est assez crevant, surtout quand je dois me lever à 4h30. Mais en même temps je ne rentre que le week-end chez mes parents ... tralalalalère ...  
Il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle, même deux en fait... heu et trois puisque vous avez un nouveau chapitre, loool ! J'ai avancé sur les Mémoires de Pattenrond (un peu, beaucoup ... hum, je crois que je vais rester à "un peu" et pour finir, une idée pour une nouvelle fic et ce même si je n'ai pas fini les autres mais bon c'est une commande alors ... ;-)  
Bref je vous post la suite avec, comme pour le deuxième, une demande express d'indulgence pour la non correction ...

Sev'

* * *

**RAR :**

**Satine30 :** Content que cela te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Tyto27 :** Merci du compliment. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

**_Le journal_**

_"POV de Sam"_

Après ce que je venais de lire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Les autres étaient pâles et en colère. J'essayais de tendre le livre à Jack mais il secoua la tête.

"Je… Je ne peux pas," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de combattre les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Il prit une inspiration et attrapa le cahier. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la lavabo et vomit. Je regardais le Général Hammond et il donna son assentiment pour ce que j'avais à faire. J'allais retrouver Jack pendant qu'il se rinçait la bouche et posait ma main sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il n'hésita pas, me prit dans ses bras et me serra comme nous nous laissions aller à notre émotion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il leva les yeux vers le Général Hammond. "Si je trouve le bâtard qui lui a fait ça, je le tue."

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et nous ramena à la table. Quand nous nous fûmes assis, Jack ne relâcha pas ma main. Cela nous valut d'étranges regards mais aucun d'entre nous, à ce moment là, ne nous préoccupions si peu que ce soit du règlement. Nous avions besoin de ce contact, l'affirmation que _nous_ étions toujours vivants.

D'une écriture étonnamment propre pour une enfant de dix ans, nous avons simplement tout lu… tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Nous avons lu à propos des viols, des coups et des privations. Elle était enfermée dans un sous-sol pratiquement tous les jours pendant deux ans.

_Je vais tuer le bâtard qui lui a fait ça._

"Dr. Fraiser, va-t-elle s'en remettre ?"

Elle leva les yeux, sa tête toujours posée dans ses mains. "Physiquement, je pense que oui. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à vous deux, cette partie du problème a été réglée. Mentalement ?" Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Je pense que nous devons l'avoir à l'œil pendant un bon moment," dit Janet.

"Vous avez dit qu'elle allait s'en remettre," dit Teal'c.

"Avez-vous lu la dernière page de ce journal ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas lu. Ca me rend malade de lire ça."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a lu la dernière page ?" demanda-t-elle.

Nous secouâmes tous la tête négativement. Je ne pouvais aller si loin… pas sans perdre ma santé mentale.

Elle prit le journal et commença à lire à haute voix. "Cela date d'il y a deux jours. _'Je n'en peux plus. Ca fait tellement mal. Pourquoi moi ? Je vais me suicider. Je jure devant Dieu que je ne le laisserais plus jamais me toucher. Avant de laisser quelqu'un me faire autant souffrir, je me suiciderais. Je jure devant Dieu que je le ferais.' _"

Jack hoqueta et leva les yeux vers moi à la mention de suicide. "Non," dit-il. "Je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive." Je savais qu'il pensait à Charlie.

Je regardais Janet. "Moi non plus," dis-je doucement.

Au même moment, nous dîmes, "Je m'en occupe." Nous nous regardâmes, incrédule à l'idée d'avoir eu la même pensée au même moment. Il sera ma main. Je lus l'amour dans ses yeux, expression de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, avant qu'il ne retourne à la conversation.

Janet s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard. Pendant ce temps, je la garde sous surveillance permanente. Si, et quand, elle sortira du coma, elle aura besoin d'une thérapie pour s'occuper de ce qui lui est arrivé." Elle fit une pause. "Il y a autre que j'hésite à mentionner." Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack, les lèvres pincées. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller?"

"Elle a les mêmes marqueurs protéiques dans son sang que Sam."

"Nom de Dieu ?" s'exclama Jack. "Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas une Goa'uld. Elle n'a jamais eu de symbiote, autant que je puisse dire, elle n'a donc jamais été un hôte. Je vais devoir faire quelques tests supplémentaires avant de pouvoir me prononcer."

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. "Faites ce que vous avez à faire."

_(Jack ? Sam ? Où êtes-vous ? J'ai peur.)_

Nous sautâmes sur nos pieds et nous tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Je lui fis un sourire mouillé pendant qu'il serrait ma main.

Jack détacha son regard de moi et se tourna vers le Général. "Elle nous appelle, Général."

Le Général Hammond eut l'air totalement surpris. "Comment ? Je n'ai rien entendu."

Je souris vaguement à travers mes larmes. "Elle est télépathe, Monsieur."

Daniel fut surpris par cette nouvelle. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Elle a déjà parlé au Colonel et à moi par la pensée."

"Waouh," dit-il. "Et vous êtes sûrs que c'est elle ?"

Jack acquiesça. "Oui. Ne me demandes pas comment mais je sais que c'est elle." Il me regarda avant de continuer. "J'ai l'impression que je devrais la connaître."

Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'avais le même sentiment. Je la connaissais de quelque part mais d'où ? "Moi aussi, je n'arrête pas de penser que je devrais la connaître," dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas comme avec Urgo. Je en sais pas comment, mais je sais que c'est elle," ajouta Jack.

"C'est une impression viscérale, Monsieur," dis-je.

"Dr. Fraiser, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'ils y aillent. Il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle voit quelqu'un qu'elle connaît si et quand elle sortira du coma."

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. "D'accord. Rompez."

"Attendez une minute… il y a encore une chose," dit Janet.

"Oh nom d'un chien !" dit Jack exaspéré. Nous voulions simplement aller la retrouver… pour être sûr qu'elle était encore en vie.

Janet l'ignora. "J'ai fait une vérification dans la base de données de l'hôpital et j'ai trouvé un certificat de naissance," dit-elle en en sortant une copie du dossier.

Elle commença à le lire :

_Nom : Jessica Caitlin_

_Date de naissance : 20 novembre 1988_

_Nom de la mère : inconnu_

_Nom du père : inconnu_

_Lieu de naissance : Colorado Springs, CO_

_Poids : 2,440 kg_

_Taille : 46 cm_

"Il y avait une note indiquant comment elle était arrivée à l'hôpital."

_Ce fut la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Nous étions dehors et soudain un brouillard dense apparu. Quand il se dissipa, il y avait un bébé devant l'entrée des urgences. Elle avait à peine seize mois. Il y avait une note dactylographiée disant que son nom était Jessie Caitlin (pas de nom de famille) et sa date de naissance le 20/11/88 ainsi que sa taille et son poids à la naissance. Mais il n'y avait aucune information concernant les parents ou sa provenance. Elle savait dire 'papa' et 'maman'. Ne pleurant presque pas. Elle a une substance étrange dans son sang mais est en parfaite santé._

"Ca finit là."

Je déglutis bruyamment. "Oh mon Dieu."

"Quoi ?" demanda Janet.

"J'ai toujours dit que si j'avais une fille, je l'appellerais 'Jessica Caitlin'. C'est vraiment trop bizarre."

Jack me regarda et sourit largement derrière ses larmes. "C'est un nom magnifique. Dommage que ce ne soit pas ta fille," dit-il gentiment.

"Oui, je l'aurai protégé." Ma voix se brisa. Il serra tendrement ma main.

"Et bien, nous allons tous les deux la protéger maintenant," murmura Jack. Il se leva et m'entraîna avec lui. "Venez Carter."

Nous quittâmes la salle de briefing et courûmes directement à l'infirmerie. Nous hoquetèrent tous les deux en voyant cette pauvre enfant couchée là. Elle avait maintenant un bandage sur les deux jambes (ils ne pouvaient mettre de plâtre sur la jambe gauche à cause de la plaie due à la fracture ouverte), un plâtre au bras gauche et ses gauches étaient fermement bandées. Elle était reliée à tant de machines maintenant en vie son petit corps cassé et la gardant endormi pendant qu'elle guérissait.

En la regardant, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Si fragile… si impuissante… et quelqu'un lui a fait énormément de mal. Je pris gentiment sa main gauche dans la mienne et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Pourquoi je continue à faire ça ? Ce n'est pas ma fille… mais je la connais. Je sais que je le connais. J'aimerais simplement me souvenir._

Jack prit sa main droite dans la sienne. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa aussi sur le front. "Je te promets," murmura-t-il. Il repoussa les cheveux de ces yeux. "Je te le promets… qui que soit celui qui a fait, il paiera."

Elle glissa totalement dans le coma quelques heures plus tard. Je ne penses pas avoir jamais autant pleurer. Ni Jack ni moi ne la laissâmes seule une seconde. Le Général Hammond nous donna à tous deux une permission extraordinaire. Nous étions incapables de la laisser seule. Cependant, il y eut des moments où nous fumes forcer de partir pendant une courte période pour faire des papiers et rapporter au Général l'état de Jessie. Nous jouâmes aux cartes, aux échecs, aux dames… n'importe quoi pour passer le temps. Au moins l'un d'entre nous était en permanence avec elle. Pour une raison qu'aucun d'entre nous n'arrivait à trouver, nous ne pouvions la laisser seule. Tant que nous serions là, elle serait en sécurité. 

_------------------------------  
(4 semaines plus tard)  
"POV de Jack"_

Nous devions garder ces blessures propres. Pour quelque raison, elle ne guérissait pas correctement. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce les marqueurs protéiques dans son sang… ainsi que d'autres substances qu'ils avaient trouvées. Dr. Fraiser ordonna à une infirmière de baigner Jessie une fois par jour. Sam avait ramener des shampoing et savons pour bébé. Jessie semblait allergique à tout le reste.

Un jour, après avoir rapporter au Général ses progrès, nous la trouvâmes en train de laver durement la poitrine de Jessie… à l'endroit où avaient été les contusions. J'ai cru que Sam allait la frapper tellement elle était hors d'elle. Je saisis son bras et la retint.

"Bordel de merde ! Mais vous croyez faire quoi là ?" hurlais-je.

"On m'a dit de la laver, Colonel O'Neill," dit-elle brusquement. Ca aurait pu bien se passer. J'aurai pu oublier le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Mais elle murmura, "J'ai mieux à faire que de baigner un stupide gosse."

"Ok, c'est bon. Barrez-vous !" cria Sam.

"Excusez moi, Major ?" demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

"Vous l'avez entendu. Barrez-vous. Nous allons le faire," dis-je en m'avançant vers elle les poings serrés. JE n'ai jamais frappé une femme sous l'effet de la colère. Mais comme ils disent… il y a un début à tout.

"Le Dr. Fraiser m'a dit de le faire. Elle est ma supérieure. C'est à elle de me relever de cette tache," dit-elle sans aucun égard pour mon rang.

"Oh, vous êtes définitivement relever," dit Dr. Fraiser en apparaissant derrière nous avec deux gardes. "Sortez." Elle se tourna vers les gardes. "Emmenez la voir le Général Hammond."

"Très bien. Je n'aimais pas ce boulot de toute façon," dit l'infirmière.

Je lui pris l'éponge des mains et les deux gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'au bureau du Général.

"Je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser s'occuper de Jessie. Elle n'aime même pas les enfants," s'excusa Janet.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Doc. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, nous allons le faire."

"Laissez moi l'examiner une seconde et je vous laisse faire."

Elle vérifia sa pression artérielle, préleva un peu de sang et prit sa température. Elle toucha les contusions et coupures de son dos. "Elle a un peu de fièvre mais, avec toutes ces blessures, c'était à prévoir."

Se tournant vers Sam et moi, elle dit. "Elle est à vous."

Je lui lavais les jambes, faisant attention aux blessures qui guérissaient lentement, les bras et l'abdomen. Je me retournais quand Sam lui lava le dos, les fesses et d'autres parties. J'ai été père… mais d'un garçon… pas d'une petite fille.

_C'est juste un bébé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un lui ferait de telles choses… à cette précieuse petite enfant ?_

Penser à ce qui lui était arrivé me rendait toujours nauséeux.

"Colonel, aidez moi à la déplacer vers le haut du lit."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ?"

"Je dois lui laver les cheveux."

_Oh_. "Euh… ok." J'attrapai les jambes de Jessie et les levait doucement pendant que Sam la prenait par les épaules. Nous n'allâmes pas bien loin, prenant un maximum de précautions avec cet enfant.

"Hé, Doc ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour la déplacer un petit peu."

"J'arrive, Colonel".

Je lui saisis la taille pendant que Janet levait ses jambes. Sam était toujours en position. Avec quelques soucis, nous l'amenâmes au bord du lit.

"Hé, Doc ?"

"Oui, Colonel ?" Elle commençait à devenir impatiente avec moi. Je n'y pouvais rien. J'adorais les embêter, elle et Sam.

"Combien pèse-t-elle ? Elle parait si légère."

"Elle ne fait que 16 kg. Elle est trop petite et trop maigre pour son âge. Elle ne fait que 1m10 allongée là."

"Merde," dis-je.

_Si je trouve les gens qui ont fait ça, ils me supplieront de les tuer. Pas si… quand je trouverai ceux qui lui ont fait ça… et je le ferais._

"Oui. Maintenant, si cela ne vous fait rien, j'ai quelques recherches à faire."

"Aucune idée de pourquoi nous avons le même marqueur protéique ?" demanda Sam.

"J'ai nue théorie mais j'attends les résultats des tests."

"Envie de partager ?" demanda Sam en souriant.

"Non."

"Merci Doc," dis-je.

Elle nous salua de la main et retourna à son bureau.

"Colonel, donnez moi ce pichet d'eau," dit Sam.

"Trop froide. Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude." Je me dirigeais vers la fontaine, vidait le pichet et le remplit de nouveau d'eau chaude, vérifiant qu'elle ne soit bouillante.

Je lui tendis le récipient et la regardait lui laver gentiment les cheveux. A la façon dont elle le faisait, on aurait pensé que Jessie était sa fille. Merde, à la façon dont je me comportais, on aurait dit que c'était la mienne. Je pourrais l'adopter mais elle aurait définitivement besoin d'une mère.

_Sam ferait une bonne mère pour elle. Ne va pas par là Jack… Elle rendrait quelqu'un très heureux. Dommage que ce ne soit pas moi._

Je savais que le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureux se tenait en face de moi. Mais, à cause de ces satanés règles de l'Air Force, rien ne pourrait jamais arrivé entre nous. Je soupirais de regrets. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'ai entendu jusqu'à ce que…

"Colonel ? Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle. Je détestais vraiment ce mot quand elle le prononçait. _Colonel_. Ca me rappelait la position dans laquelle nous étions dans… l'armée et les règles.

"Oui, juste en train de penser."

"A propos de ?" Elle était en train de rincer les cheveux de Jessie.

"Combien vous semblez naturel en faisant ça." Je lui souris, essayant de détourner de façon efficace ses soupçons.

"Oui, bien…" Elle rougit. Sam rougit. Waouh ! "C'est facile quand le patient est…" Elle s'arrêta et déglutit difficilement.

"Carter ?"

"Je pensais juste qu'elle semblait si petite et fragile." Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes pendant qu'elle finissait de la rincer et commençait à la sécher. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

"Je sais, Carter."

Je la laissais finir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Nous remîmes Jessie dans son lit sans aucun problème. Elle borda la couverture autour de Jessie. J'allais jusqu'au mur, dans l'angle mort de la caméra… hors de vue des curieux.

"Carter ?"

"Colonel ?"

"Venez ici."

Elle vint à reculons vers moi sans jamais quitter Jessie des yeux. "Colonel ?" demanda-t-elle en me tournant toujours le dos.

"Regardez moi Carter… Sam."

Elle se retourna rapidement quand je l'appelais par son prénom. Les larmes étaient toujours là mais elle tentait de les retenir. J'entourais son visage de mes mains, effaçant ses pleurs avec mes pouces.

Les larmes inondèrent son visage quand je la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait fait la même chose pour moi la première nuit. C'était mon tour de la réconforter… bien que je ne puisse pas le faire de la façon que j'aimerais.

Je la tins serré pendant qu'elle pleurait. Puis je crois qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se recula vivement en s'excusant. "Pardon, Colonel."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour agir comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je deviens si émotive près d'elle. Je veux dire, on la connaît à peine. Et si elle n'était pas…"

"Ce ne serai pas vous si vous ne vous sentiez pas comme ça." J'avais toujours mes mains sur ses hanches.

_Dieu, si c'est une si mauvaise idée, pourquoi cela me semble si naturel ?_

Je la tirais vers moi et fit courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Sam…" Puis je fis quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis très longtemps. Je me penchais en avant et l'embrassai doucement. Elle se tendit et je crus qu'elle allait se reculer. Mais elle gémit et, quand je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvrit la bouche. Je pris ça comme un encouragement et approfondi le baiser, laissant ma langue glisser entre ses dents.

_Dieu, elle a si bon goût._

Elle mit ses bras autour de mon coup et gémit dans ma bouche. Je la rapprochai encore de moi. Je caressais le bas de son dos et commençait à remonter sa chemise. Elle cessa le baisser et se recula.

"Colonel, nous ne pouvons pas."

"Sam, tu en as autant envie que moi… et tu le sais."

"Nous ne pouvons pas Colonel. Pas maintenant."

Merde. Vous parlez de se faire jeter. Elle était tout simplement en train de me dire qu'elle n'en avait pas autant envie que moi. Je soupirais et la laissais partir. "Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé, Major." Je commençais à m'éloigner d'elle.

Je sentis le mouvement d'air quand elle se rapprocha de moi. Je fermais les yeux et éloignait mon visage d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vît la douleur et le désappointement causé par son rejet dans mes yeux. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, le tourna vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et me noyait dans ses magnifiques iris bleutés. "Pas _maintenant_ Jack. Je veux être sûr que Jessie va bien avant tout autre chose. Pour l'instant, c'est ma priorité numéro un."

_Oh waouh. Ok. Je peux gérer ça._

"Un autre moment alors." Je souris en caressant ses cheveux. "Sam ?" murmurais-je ne me penchant vers elle.

"Hmm ?"

"Je t'aime," dis-je en l'embrassant.

Rompant le baiser, elle mit sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement. "Je sais Jack. Je l'ai toujours su. Je t'aime aussi." Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine.

Je l'embrassai légèrement et nous partîmes. Bon timing car Janet entra juste à ce moment là.

"Doc, quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?" demandais-je, essayant de faire comme si rien en s'était passé.

"Je ne sais pas Colonel. Les patients dans le coma sont dans un univers différents. Certains se réveillent au bout de quelques jours."

"Oui, mais ça fait presque un mois." Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. 22h00. Presque l'heure à laquelle on l'a trouvé.

"Certains mettent des années à se réveiller, Colonel… s'ils se réveillent jamais."

"Elle va se réveiller. Je le sais."

"Oui Colonel," dit-elle, exaspérée. Puis elle se tourna vers nous clairement agacée. "Vous avez été tous les jours. Vous n'avez donc pas de missions ou autre chose à faire ? Je vous jure," dit-elle en levant les bras, "Vous et Sam allez me rendre cinglée."

La tête de Jessie s'agita. "Tiens, en parlant du loup." Je souris.

Sa main gauche était serrée dans celle de Sam et sa droite dans la mienne. "Allez mon cœur. C'est l'heure de se réveiller," dis-je en poussant ses cheveux toujours humides de devant ses yeux.

"Doc ? Elle s'agite. Elle va se réveiller ?" demandais-je anxieusement.

"Cela peut prendre du temps, Colonel. Et encore une fois, ce peut n'être qu'un réflexe."

"Conneries. Elle va se réveiller. Je le sais." Je caressais sa tête. "Allez ma puce. C'est l'heure de se réveiller."

_Au fond de mon cœur, je sais qu'elle va se réveiller. Elle le doit… elle le doit._

* * *

_A suivre..._

Des reviews siouplait...


	4. Jessie

**Auteur** **: Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** Sevy Snape

**Correctrice** Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT : **Bonjour à vous,

Et oui voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sûr que vous deviez vous dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais ;o).

Avant toute chose Jennifer Carter en est à ... sa troisième saison si je puis dire ... et moi grave à la bourre dans la suite de la trad'.  
Je vais faire les deux autres saisons bien évidement. Il va juste falloir vous armer d'un peu de patience ... encore ... Mais là, tout de suite, je consacre mon énergie à me trouver un appart'. Et je peux vous assurer que ça commence à urger grave ...  
Il devrait y avoir une loi qui aident les jeunes à trouver un logement après 25 ans pour leurs éviter le parenticide ...

Je suis un peu violent mais là ... je commence à plus que saturer.  
Si encore je pouvais aller un peu sur FF, ne serait-ce que pour lire.

Bon, là-dessus ce greffe le problème de ma bêta. Quelle idée de vouloir mettre la live box , alors que son réseau n'est pas vraiment aux normes. Ce qui nous donnent des décos qui se suivent et se ressemblent ... environ toutes les 10 minutes voir toutes les heures. Donc une fois de plus, pas de correction ...

Comme j'ai encore un peu de temps, je vous rappelle que la fête des amoureux est pour une dizaine de jours.

Je ne sais pas si j'aime la fête de la Saint-Valentin ou non. Comme dirait l'autre, ça dépend ...

Ben oui, tu as ton amour auprès de toi, tu auras tendance à aimer la fête. En revanche, si c'est plutôt le vide qui te tient chaud dans le fond de ton lit, tu auras plus tendance à être indifférent voir à détester. Ensuite, même si tu aimes, vu ce qui en a été fait ... c'est un peu compliqué.

Ce qui reste vrai, c'est l'amour que tu portes à l'Etre qui occupe tes pensées et à qui, ce jour, comme n'importe quel autre jour de l'année, tu apporteras une surprise (pas besoin d'entrée dans le déraisonnable) juste pour voir un sourire, une étincelle jaillir dans son regard et savoir que c'est CA qu'il fallait.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon nouveau petit délire, c'est peut-être dû à ce que je suis en train d'écouter. "Get Busy" de Sean Paul qui est passé en boucle tout le temps de la rédaction de ces quelques lignes.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre mail en même temps que votre review pour que je puissevous réponde. ;o)

* * *

**RAR :** (je sais qu'elles sont interdites mais, vu le retard que j'ai pris, je me premets, pour la dernière fois, de les faire ici.) 

**Tyto27 :** Ce chapitre ne répond toujours pas à ta question (enfin il donne quelques pistes quand même) mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout de même.

**atomic Cam's :** Merci de tes compliments. Voici la suite tant attendu.

**Marine Carter O'Neill :** Un grand merci (de la part de l'auteur). Elle a beaucoup apprécier tes commentaires.

* * *

_**Jessie**_

_(Le lendemain)  
"Mon POV"_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Les lumières étaient trop brillantes donc je le refermais. Je sentis quelqu'un se pencher au dessus de moi, bloquant la majeure partie de la lumière. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel me regarder. "Ouiiiii !" L'homme assis à côté de moi respira. "Salut beauté !" dit-il en souriant.

Je clignais rapidement des yeux essayant d'éclaircir ma vision. "Où suis-je ?" demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

"Tu es en sécurité ma puce," dit doucement une femme blonde pendant qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

Les souvenirs revinrent par vague. Je fermais les yeux alors que des larmes commençaient à couler. Je me souvenais d'eux... Jack et Sam. Je me souvins qu'ils avaient qu'ils me protègeraient.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant," dit Jack tendrement, repoussant de nouveau mes cheveux. J'ouvris mes yeux bleus et regarda dans deux yeux bruns emplis de larmes. Il hoqueta et ses yeux s'agrandirent... pourquoi, je ne saurais vous dire, jusqu'à ce que je lise dans son esprit. _(Oh mon Dieu... Ses yeux ont exactement la même couleur que ceux de Sam !)_ "Jessie ? Tu te souviens de moi... de nous ?" demanda-t-il incertain.

Repoussant le vide accablant qui m'emplissait, j'acquiesçai. "Jack" (Il fit ce sourire un peu idiot); "Sam" (Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et me caressa la joue).

J'essayais de m'asseoir mais ça me fit suffoquer. J'agrippai violemment la couverture. Je _savais_ que quelque chose était cassée à l'intérieur.

"Doucement ma puce. Laisse moi t'aider," dit Jack. Il mit une main sur mon épaule, l'autre derrière ma tête et me releva doucement. "Sam, mets toi derrière elle, lui dit-il.

Elle se glissa dans le lit derrière moi et me cala conte elle, enlaçant gentiment son bras autour de moi. "C'est mieux ?"

Je secouai la tête... grave erreur... très grave erreur. La pièce se mit à tourner et me coupa le souffle. "Tangue... la pièce tangue... merde... faites que ça s'arrête... s'il vous plait." Je haletai avec difficulté. Sam fut un peu choqué par mon choix de langage mais je ne m'inquiétai pas de ce qu'elle pensait de mon vocabulaire. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de ne pas vomir. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mon visage.

Sam me pencha en avant et frotta mon dos en lents cercles. "Doucement mon ange. Respire profondément."

Je fis de mon mieux pour faire ce qu'elle disait mais ça ne m'aida pas beaucoup.

"Les vertiges étaient à prévoir," dit une autre femme en entrant dans mon champ de vision. "Tenez. Je vous donne quelque chose pour la douleur."

_Merde un docteur._

Je me tendis et me blottis contre Sam, respirant lourdement. Je tentais de cacher ma tête dans son épaule et agrippais fermement la main de Jack. "Non, non, non, non, non." J'avais une peur irraisonnée des médecins. Merde, vous aussi si on vous avait toujours dit que les docteurs ne voulaient qu'une chose, vous ouvrir le ventre et comprendre pourquoi vous pouviez faire certaines choses.

Sam embrassa l'arrière de ma tête pendant que Jack me caressait la joue. "Shh... tout va bien, Jessie," dit Sam. "C'est le Dr. Janet Fraiser. Elle ne te fera pas de mal... je te le promets. Je te promets que je te protègerai."

Le docteur sourit et je me détendis un peu. Sam me protègerait. Comment la savais-je ? Je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous dire. Tout ce que je savais était qu'elle avait dit qu'elle me garderait en sécurité... elle et Jack.

"Merci," murmurais-je, toujours tremblante. Sam me tint plus près et je me relaxais un peu plus. Je n'aimais toujours pas les docteurs.

"De rien. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer quand tu es réveillée."

"Salut maman," dit une voix.

"Coucou mon cœur," répondit le Dr. Fraiser. "Jessie, voici ma fille Cassandra. Cassie, voici Jessie."

Je vis une fille d'à peu près treize ans s'approcher de moi. "Salut !"

"Salut," dis-je timidement.

Elle tendit la main et toucha la mienne. Ce léger touché me propulsa dans une vision. Je hoquetais.

_Petite fille... village mort... Sam la protégeant... Dr. Fraiser l'adoptant..._

Elle hoqueta également et retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Janet, se précipitant vers sa fille.

Elle secoua la tête. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Je suis désolé. Je... Je ne voulais pas..."

Jack attrapa mon visage. "Doucement ma puce." Je regardais ailleurs. "Regarde moi Jessie." Je secouais la tête. Ses mains sur ma figure, il me força à le regarder. "Tout va bien. Je te le promets... tout va biens se passer," dit-il en retirant les cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Cassie parla. "C'était comme un flash-back, mais pas un à moi. J'ai vu..." Elle s'arrêta, voyant la peur sur mon visage.

"Qu'as-tu vu ?" demanda Jack, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Il caressa ma joue, essayant de me calmer.

"Non... je t'en prie, ne le dit pas," suppliais-je, fermant les yeux sur les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

"Je... je suis désolé. Je... je dois le faire. Ils... ils doivent savoir," dit-elle doucement. "J'ai vu une petite fille... environ six ans... peut être sept... je penses. Il y avait un homme qui lui faisait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il lui a fait si mal. Quand il eut fini, il la frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus."

Les souvenirs me submergèrent... la dernière nuit_là-bas_. Je luttais contre Sam...essayant de m'enfuir. "Laissez moi partir. Je dois sortir d'ici," dis-je alors qu'elle me tenait plus serré. "Il va me trouver... il va me tuer. Il a dit qu'il le ferait si je m'enfuyais encore."

"Il ne te trouvera pas ici mon cœur. Tu en sécurité ici. Personne ne va te faire de mal," dit Sam en me serrant conter elle. "Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal." Je secouais la tête.

Jack s'assit sur le lit et repris ma main dans les siennes. "Nous te protègerons."

Je continuais à secouer la tête. "Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Il me retrouvera." Je m'effondrais faiblement conter Sam, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. Je n'en avais que faire. "Il me retrouve toujours."

"Pas cette fois, ma puce," dit Sam, embrassant le haut de ma tête et frottant mon dos en lents cercles. Je sentis ses larmes tombées dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ca ne lui est pas arrivé à elle.

"Nous te gardons quelques temps ici et, après, tu iras vivre chez Sam," dit le Dr. Fraiser.

"Pourquoi ?" demandais-je, de la méfiance dans la voix, retirant ma main à Jack.

"Parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi," dit Jack comme si c'était quelque chose que j'étais habituée à entendre.

"Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Pourquoi vous occuperiez vous d'un enfant qui a été vio... ?" Je m'arrêtai. "Pourquoi ?"

"Jessie..." commença Jack. Il prit une inspiration tremblotante et poursuivit. "Jessie... nous avons lu ton journal. Nous savons ce qui t'est arrivé. Nous savons ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

Je pleurais de nouveau. Je lui crachai : "Alors croyez moi vous ne me voulez pas. Personne ne me veut. Merde, je ne me veux pas."

"Tu as tort. Quelque te veut," contra Jack.

"Qui ? Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ?" demandais-je, tremblante.

"Moi et Sam." Il lui sourit. "Et Daniel et Teal'c," ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu es une enfant, ma puce. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi... qui prenne soin de toi," dit Sam.

Je m'écartais douloureusement des bras de Sam. "Non, je n'ai pas besoin ! Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ! Je veux juste mourir !" hurlais-je alors qu'ils hoquetaient tous de surprise. Mes mots arrachèrent un sanglot à Sam et le visage de Jack pâli considérablement. "Je ne peux plus faire ça ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas juste mourir, bordel ?" Je retombais contre Sam, pleurant comme un bébé.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me berça tendrement pendant que je pleurais, les sanglots secouant douloureusement mon corps. Jack semblait impuissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suppliais : "S'il te plait Jack... laisse moi partir," en le regardant du désespoir plein les yeux et la voix.

Il tendit sa main vers ma joue. "Non ma puce," dit-il abattu. "Jessie, regarde moi." Je secouais la tête. "S'il te plait ma puce... regarde moi," supplia-t-il. Je tournais finalement mon regard vers lui, mais l'amour et la douleur pour moi que je lu dans ses yeux me fit tourner la tête.

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu ne me connais pas... n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais, mais d'où ?_

Il attrapa mon menton et tourna gentiment mon visage vers lui. "Ce qui t'ai arrivée... ce par quoi tu es passée... n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira pas."

Je combattu l'espoir grandissant en moi. "J'ai peur, Jack," murmurais-je difficilement.

"Je sais ma puce." Je vis une larme couler sur son visage pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Crois-moi quand je te dis que nous t'aimons et que nous allons te protéger."

"Mais..." commençais-je.

"Pas de mais. Ecoute moi Jessie. Nus t'aimons... je t'aime... Sam t'aime... Daniel t'aime... Teal'c t'aime. Nous allons te protéger."

Je recommençais à pleurer. "Vous ne me connaissez même pas."

Je sanglotais quand il dit : "C'est sans importance. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu viens vivre chez l'un d'entre nous... ou chez deux d'entre nous... ou tous."

Je n'avais jamais eu de maison... une vraie maison. J'étais terrifiée qu'ils découvrent tout et me haïssent. J'essayais de combattre l'espoir grandissant... une maison... une vraie maison... avec des parents et tout.

"Maintenant," dit le Dr. Fraiser, "tu as besoin de dormir et ceci va t'aider." Elle injecta quelque chose dans ma perfusion.

"Non." Je savais que Sam me sentait tendu car elle resserra gentiment sa prise autour de moi.

"Tu dois encore guérir Jessie. Plus tu dors, plus vite tu guériras," dit Janet.

"Pas dormir. S'il vous plait, je veux pas dormir. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas dormir," suppliais-je, secouant ma tête pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées. Ca agissait vite, quoi que ce soit.

Jack ressortit ses doigts de mes cheveux et me caressa la joue. "Pourquoi pas ma puce ?"

"Si je ne dors pas, je ne rêves pas."

"Mauvais rêves ?" demanda-t-il doucement. J'acquiesçais. "A propos de ce qui t'ai arrivé ?" J'hésitai puis acquiesçait de nouveau me sentant extrêmement fatiguée. Il pressa gentiment ma mai et caressa ma joue. "Veux-tu en parler ?" Je secouais la tête. "Ok..." dit-il souriant tristement. "Quand tu seras prête à parler... nous serons là. Mais le doc a raison. Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir."

"J'ai peur des rêves Jack," dis-je essayant de lutter contre le sommeil qui m'envahissait.

"Nous serons là si tu en as," dit-il.

"Promis ?"

"Je te le promets," dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je me détendis finalement dans les bras de Sam. Elle me berça doucement. Je regardais Jack se pencher et m'embrasser sur le front. Il se releva et regarda Sam. Je perçus son assentiment et sentit Jack grimper dans le lit avec nous... tous deux promettant de me protéger. Ils me dirent qu'ils aimaient... qu'ils _m_'aimaient.

_Si seulement je pouvais vous croire._

_------------------------------  
(2 semaines plus tard)_

Je les laissais lentement entrer dans mon monde. Je continuais d'avoir l'impression de les connaître mais je ne savais pas d'où. Je laissais progressivement tomber les murs mais je ne pouvais toujours pas tout leur dire. Ils ont lu mon journal mais ils ne connaissent qu'une partie. Je ne pouvais pas tout leur dire... pas maintenant. J'avais vraiment trop peur. J'avais peur qu'ils ne me détestent s'ils savaient tout.

Je savais qu'ils s'aimaient. Un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Mais Sam m'avait que, parce qu'ils étaient dans l'Air Force, rien ne pourrait jamais se passer. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise pour en parler, alors je laissais tomber. Maintenant, s'ils pouvaient arrêter de me poser des questions, je serais heureuse.

Ils me disaient tous les deux... fréquemment en fait... qu'_ils_ m'aimaient. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé... ce que j'avais fait... pourquoi m'aimaient-ils ?

J'étais assise là à jouer aux échecs avec Sam. Pendant ce temps, Jack était derrière moi, ses bras lâchement passés autour de moi. Mes jambes étaient posées sur celles de Sam. Le plateau était entre nous su le lit.

"Tu sais... tu ne nous as jamais dit ce que tu aimais faire pour t'amuser," dit Jack.

"Je sais pas," répondis-je évasivement... comme d'habitude. Merde, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment amusé. Pas que je puisse me souvenir.

"Jessie, allez. Tu dois nous donner quelque chose pour te tenir occuper," dit Sam en suppliant d'un air espiègle.

Je soupirais. "J'avais l'habitude d'écrire... lire... dessiner... écouter de la musique... et jouer de la guitare." Je regardais mon jeu. "Peu de chances que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'ici peu," dis-je amèrement. J'avais trouvé tous ces trucs dans la base.

"Tu le feras ma puce... tu dois juste guérir," dit Jack en massant mes épaules. "Sois patiente."

"Je sais," dis-je épuisée. "Je suis juste fatiguée d'être coincée ici... à l'infirmerie."

"Mon ange, tu as eu une opération il y a trois jours. Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses être transportée," dit Sam.

"Et après ?"

"Après, tu seras transportée dans mes quartiers ici à la base... avec moi," ajouta Sam.

Je souris et son visage s'illumina. "Génial," dis-je, faisant rire Jack et Sam hystériquement.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Sam dit "Jessie... tu as dit que tu aimais écrire ?"

"Ouais."

"Ecrire quoi mon ange ?"

Je gesticulais. "Des poèmes... des histoires principalement. Quelques chansons."

"Cool. Tu nous fais lire ?" demanda Jack.

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas ma puce ?"

_Mon ange ? Ma puce ? Ooook._

"Je... Je ne suis pas prête. Pas maintenant Jack," dis-je fermement, essayant de mettre fin à la conversation.

"Ok, nous diras-tu au moins quel genre de musique tu aimes ?" demanda Jack exaspéré mais souriant.

"Mes favoris sont Linkin' Park. J'aime Metallica, The Ataris, New Found Glory, Green Day, Blink 182... des trucs comme ça."

"Intéressants goût musicaux."

"Je sais..." dis-je en baissant les yeux, "mais..."

"Mais quoi ma puce ?" demanda Sam.

Je voulais lui dire... vraiment. Au lieu de ça, je secouais la tête. "Rien Sam... peu importe."

"Puce..." commença Jack en me massant les épaules.

Je secouais la tête. Pour le distraire, je secouais les doigts et mon fou flotta en avançant, capturant la reine de Sam. Jack se remit à rire. Je n'avais jamais joué aux échecs avant et j'étais en train de battre Sam. Je me penchais en avant vers sa reine. Elle s'envola dans ma main.

"C'est si cool," dit Sam avec un sourire.

Je m'agitais, trop fatiguée pour argumenter. "Sûr," dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

"Hé... j'ai dit que c'était cool alors c'est cool," sourit Sam en me chatouillant la plante des pieds.

"Oui, madame," répondis-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Le sourire de Sam était contagieux.

Elle continua de me chatouiller ce qui me fit retirer violent mon pied. Il frappa ma jambe gauche et je ne vis plus rien que des lumières blanches. "Sam !" hoquetais-je. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et commençais à paniquer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle arrêta immédiatement.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé", dit-elle en se penchant vers moi. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et mit son front contre le mien pendant que Jack me frottait le dos.

"Respire, puce, respire," dit-il.

"Tranquille," dit Sam.

"J'y arrives pas," hoquetais-je. "Ca fait mal !"

"Je sais que ça fait mal," dit Jack. "Essaie de respirer lentement comme dit Sam."

Je me calmais finalement suffisamment pour faire ce qu'ils disaient. Au bout de quelques minutes je retrouvais une respiration presque normale.

"Ca va puce ?" demande Jack.

"Ouais," répondis-je faiblement en m'écroulant conter lui. "Ca fait mal parfois." Il resserra sa prise sur moi et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

"Ok... ça suffit pour aujourd'hui," dit Sam. "Et je _continues_ à dire que c'était cool."

"Qu'est-ce qui était cool ?" demanda Daniel en entrant dans l'infirmerie. "Salut beauté !" dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

"Salut Danny," dis-je en baillant, me sentant soudain extrêmement fatiguée. Je m'appuyais un peu plus sur Jack.

"Montre lui," dit-il avec un sourire fier.

Je levais un doigt et le bougeais en direction du pion de Sam puis, de nouveau, en direction du mien pour prendre sa place.

"Waouh," dit Daniel alors qu'il volait dans ma main. Il eut un grand sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. "Jack... Simmons est là. Il a entendu parler de Jessie et ..." Il se recula.

Je sentis Jack se tendre derrière moi alors que le général Hammond entrait suivi d'un grand homme efflanqué.

"Bonjour Jessie," dit le Général.

"Bonjour Général Hammond," répondis-je, essayant infructueusement de retenir un bâillement.

"Colonel O'Neill," dit l'autre homme.

"Simmons," dit Jack, méprisant.

Je détestais immédiatement cet homme. Quand il me regardait, il avait une étrange lueur de prédateur dans ses yeux. Je tremblais ostensiblement et me blottis contre Jack. "Tout va bien ma puce. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal," murmura-t-il. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa gentiment l'arrière de la tête. Simmons me fixa d'un air surpris.

"Jack... le Colonel Simmons aimerait parler à Jessie," dit le général Hammond.

"Elle n'est pas en état Général. Elle a encore mal et a besoin de dormir. Nous nous apprêtions à la mettre au lit," dit Jack avec défiance.

"Colonel O'Neill, cela ne dépend pas de vous," dit Simmons.

"Vous voulez parier ?" dit Jack, la voix pleine de menaces.

_(Jack, il me fait peur.)_ Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Sam s'avança vers nous et prit ma main.

_(Je sais chérie... ignore le. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal.)_ Il serra sa prise sur moi.

_(Que veut-il ?)_

_(Il veut savoir comment tu es arrivée ici et ce que tu peux faire.)_

_(Si je lui montre, partira-t-il ?)_

_(Je ne sais pas ma puce.)_

_(Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?)_

_(Seulement si tu le penses.)_

_(Sam ?)_

_(Oui chérie ?)_

_(Que dois-je faire ?)_

_(Je ne sais pas ma puce. Comme Jack a dit... c'est toi qui voit.)_

Je soupirais. _(Tu parles d'une aide précieuse.)_ Je l'envoyais aux deux. Leurs visages se fermèrent.

Je baissais la tête et, quand je la relevais, Simmons dit : "Bon, allons-y."

Je me reculai et aurais pu dire Jack allait dire quelque chose de stupide car je le sentis tendu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ai des ennuis à cause de moi... je n'en valais pas la peine.

Je posais ma main sur son bras. "Non, Jack," le suppliais-je.

"Jessie..." commença-t-il.

"Tout va bien Jack."

"Jessie... tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Je sais."

Je m'appuyais une seconde contre lui et le laissait mettre ses bras autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux. Quand je sentis Sam prendre ma main et la serrer, je les rouvris et la regardais.

_(Je suis prête.)_

Elle commença à déplacer le plateau. "Non... je vais le faire," dis-je tranquillement.

"Es-tu certaine mon cœur ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'amour et d'inquiétude.

"Ouais."

_Non._

Je projetais mon esprit et fit flotter le plateau vers la table. Il atterrit gentiment pour ne pas déranger les pièces.

"C'est _tout_ ce que tu as à me montrer ?" dit Simmons.

"Que voulez-vous de moi ?" demandais-je la voix tremblante. Jack me serra un peu plus et m'embrassa de nouveau.

_Je ne vais pas le laisser me voir pleurer._

"Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?" demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Je sentis Jack se tendre encore. "Tout va bien Jack. Ca ira."

"Chérie, tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour faire ça," protesta-t-il, grognant en direction de Simmons.

"Ca ira, pap... Jack."

_Waouh. Je l'ai presque appelé papa. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Un rêve sans doute._

Il nota le dérapage et regarda Sam. Ils sourirent. "Es-tu sûre chérie ?" demanda-t-il, hésitant.

J'acquiesçai et penchais ma tête en arrière, la laissant reposer un moment sur son épaule. Puis je fis quelque chose qui me surprit autant que lui... je l'embrassais sur la joue. Il sourit et me rendit mon baiser. Sam m'aida à m'asseoir pendant qu'il glissait de derrière moi. Elle me reposa sur le lit et le fit monter en position assise. Je sentis un léger élancement dans le côté qui me crispa et me fit hoqueter légèrement.

_Peut être que Jack a raison... peut être que je ne suis pas encore assez forte. Non. Je **dois** le faire. Cet homme partira après._

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur la disposition de l'infirmerie. Je savais qu'un pôle de machines se trouvait le long du mur de gauche. Cet endroit en valait un autre.

Sam caressa ma joue, se pencha en avant et m'embrassa le front quand je rouvris les yeux.

_(Sois prudente, chérie.)_ J'entendis sa pensée dans ma tête.

"Je reviens tout de suite," dis-je en leur souriant.

Je les regardais tous deux et disparus. Quelques secondes plus tard, je réapparus du côté des machines.

"Merde ! _Ca_ c'était cool !" cria Jack.

Je souris puis hoqueta quand ma jambe se déroba et me fit tomber. Je hurlais de douleur. "Maman !" Je tendis les mains vers Sam en heurtant le sol. Je savais que j'avais arraché les points de suture car je sentais le sang couler le long de ma jambe.

_Par l'enfer, d'où venait ce "maman" ?_

Jack, Sam, Daniel et le Dr. Fraiser se ruèrent vers moi mais Sam fut la première. Jack immobilisa ma jambe pendant qu'elle me soulevait et me ramenait sur mon lit. Elle me serra contre elle pendant que je pleurais. La douleur s'intensifia, m'obligeant à me rouler en boule... une jambe sortie. Ils me regardaient tous les deux, impuissants comme que je vomissais violemment pendant que Sam me tenait la tête au dessus du bassin. Pour finir, la douleur me paralysa complètement. J'étais incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Sam sortit du lit quand Jack se dirigea vers Simmons. "Bordel de merde ! Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé," hurla Jack, les poings serrés. "Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas en état pour faire ça !" Il arma son bras, prêt à frapper.

"Colonel !" aboya le Général Hammond en se plaçant entre eux.

"Général Hammond, aussitôt qu'elle est prête, je m'attends à avoir cet..." Il fit une pause et renifla de dédain. "... enfant transféré dans ma base où je pourrais tester ses capacités."

"Vous pouvez toujours courir !"hurla Sam avec colère, s'approchant également de lui. "Elle n'ira nul part avec vous."

Il se tourna vers Hammond. "Dois-je vous rappeler..."

"Vous n'avez rien à me rappeler. Toutefois, je vais vous rappeler que le Président lui-même a décrété que Jessie resterait au SGC."

"Nous verrons ça," dit Simmons.

Le Général Hammond fit signe à un garde. "Escortez le Colonel Simmons jusqu'à l'extérieur de cette base !"

Le soldat se mit au garde-à-vous. "Oui Général !"

"Soldat ?"

"Monsieur ?"

"Abattez-le s'il résiste."

"Oui Colonel," dit-il en sortant son arme.

"Ce n'est pas fini, Général," dit Simmons avec colère.

"Je crois que si. Foutez le camp de ma base."

Les larmes s'étaient ralenties, mais la douleur était toujours très intense. J'entendis Jack dire : "S'il s'approche d'elle, je le tue."

"Vous et moi ensemble," ajouta Sam.

"Jack," dit le Général.

"Monsieur ?"

"Elle doit être protégée par dessus tout... ça vient directement du Président." Il fit signe à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. "Donnez leur un peu d'intimité."

_(Jack ? Sam ?)_ Pensais-je au lieu de parler afin d'éviter de hurler de douleur.

"Nous sommes là, chérie," dit Jack en se précipitant à mes côtés.

"Ca fait mal," pleurnichais-je, essayant de combattre la nausée qui menaçait à cause de la douleur.

"Je sais, chérie," dit Sam, caressant ma joue et effaçant mes larmes. "Janet ?"

"Juste derrière toi Sam," dit le Dr. Fraiser en injectant quelque chose dans ma perfusion. J'étais si raide, je penses qu'ils croyaient que j'allais m'évanouir. En quelques instants, j'étais détendu.

Ils me soulevèrent et Janet assura mon genou. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle sutura de nouveau mon genou et leur dit : "Je ne veux aucun de vous dans son lit ce soir. Je ne veux rendre aucun risque avec ces points."

Ils commencèrent à discuter. "Janet..." commença Sam.

"Doc, allez !" argumenta Jack.

"Non Colonel... Sam. Elle est prioritaire. Si la suture saute de nouveau, je ne pourrais plus faire grand chose pour elle."

Ils finirent par accepter. Mais ils prirent chacun une de mes mains dans les leur et me dire qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'ils me protègeraient. Je m'obligeais à arrêter de pleurer pour dormir. Je me sentais effectivement en sécurité. Je me sentais en sécurité dans les mains de... merde, je ne sais pas comment les appeler. 'Sam' et 'Jack' me paraît sans risque.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je vais essayer de ne pas trainer autant pour vous poster la suite. 


	5. Rêves et Chansons

**Auteur**** : Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Sevy Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning : **Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT : **Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses durant l'année écoulée, la boulot, d'autres projets qui se sont greffés... bref des tonnes de trucs. Malheureusement, mes journées ne font toujours que 24h (dont 6 consacrées à dormir et 10 au boulot... faut bien manger... ) alors il a fallu que je fasse des choix. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abonné pour autant. Les MàJ de mes diverses histoires sont juste (encore plus) erratiques qu'auparavant mais je continuerais contre vents et marées à vou poster cette histoire jsuqu'à sa conclusion. Ca risque simplement de prendre un peu (beaucoup de temps).

J'espère que vous excuserez ces délais de publication et apprécierez quand même votre lecture.

* * *

**_Rêves et Chansons_**

_(3 semaines plus tard)  
"POV de Jack"_

J'avais déjà décidé qu'une fois qu'elle quitterait l'infirmerie, Jessie irait s'installer dans les quartiers de Sam. Elle semble se sentir en sécurité avec Sam… et moi… avec nous.

"Alors, doc ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Peut-on la déplacer dans les quartiers de Carter maintenant ?" demandais-je.

"Si le général est d'accord. Je pense que nous devrons te trouver une chambre plus grande, Sam. Comme ça, on aura qu'à déplacer le lit en entier." Elle se tourna vers moi avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. "Je pense qu'il serait mieux que la chambre soit près de la votre, Colonel… si ce n'est pas celle d'à côté."

"La mienne ? Pourquoi ?" demandais-je, essayant, avec succès, de retenir le sourire qui pointait.

_Génial. Carter, la porte à côté. Je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à m'y faire._

"Et bien, Jessie se sent plus en sécurité quand vous êtes tous les deux à proximité. Je vais aller parler au Général maintenant. Je pense que vous devriez rester en attendant que je revienne. Je ne veux pas la laisser sans au moins l'un de vous avec elle."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Janet. Nous n'allons nul part sans elle," dit Sam doucement, caressant la joue de Jessie. Je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Ce simple geste me prouva qu'elle allait être une merveilleuse mère pour Jessie… et pour tous les enfants que nous aurons.

------------------------------  
_"POV de Sam"_

Janet revint et nous dit que le Général Hammond avait accepté que l'on me donne les quartiers à côté de ceux de Jack. En fait, c'était une extension de sa chambre avec une porte y menant.

_Hmmm… les possibilités._

Je laissais Jack avec Jessie comme ça au moins l'un d'entre nous serait là si elle se réveillait. Il n'était que 18h00 mais elle était profondément assoupie. Même si elle semblait mieux dormir, elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. Avant que je parte, je vis Jack lever tendrement la main et effacer le pli qui barrait son front. Je suppose qu'elle était au milieu d'un de ses cauchemars. Quand Jack la toucha, elle cessa de pleurnicher. Son toucher l'avait apaisée. Ca me fit penser à la perte qu'il avait soufferte avec Charlie. Je ne sais pas comment Sara avait survécu à la mort de son unique enfant. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

_Je jure devant Dieu que si je trouve le bâtard qui lui a fait ça… je le tue._

Daniel et Teal'c m'aidèrent à déplacer mes affaires dans mes nouveaux quartiers. J'avais définitivement plus de place… et j'avais un vrai lit… et pas un lit de camp. Nous décidâmes où nous allions mettre celui de Jessie. Nous avons même placé un paravent pour qu'elle est un semblant d'intimité. Dès que je pourrais, j'emmènerais cet enfant faire du shopping. Nous lui avons déjà acheté quelques affaires… mais pas beaucoup. Quelques jeans, des t-shirts, des culottes… l'essentiel.

Jack était resté à l'extérieur du magasin pendant que Janet et moi faisions les courses. Il était embarrassé. J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Nous lui avons acheté un énorme nounours de l'Air Force… ensemble. Il voulut lui acheté quelque chose de lui-même et revint avec un pull des _Colorado Avalanche_. Il voulait lui acheter un pyjama des Simpson mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Elle aimait tellement le pull qu'elle dormait avec… ça et un boxer pour enfant.

"Merci les garçons," dis-je.

"A votre service, Major Carter," répondit Teal'c.

"Pas de problème Sam," dit Daniel.

On frappa à la porte et Jack passa la tête. "Vous êtes prêt ?"

"Oui, Colonel."

Il tira le lit à l'intérieur, suivi par trois infirmières. Je pense qu'elles étaient là pour tout mettre en place. Jessie dormait toujours. Bien. C'était plus facile de la transporter si elle dormait.

"Elle avait très mal un peu plus tôt, donc le Dr. Fraiser lui a donné une dose de Demerol et de Valium pour qu'elle dorme le reste de la nuit," dit Jack doucement.

Je ne pouvais parler sans révéler ce que je ressentais pour cet enfant… cette petite fille impuissante. Je voulais me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je me sentais liée à elle. Je savais que Jack le ressentait aussi. C'était bizarre.

Après avoir installé le lit le long du mur opposé, les infirmières nous laissèrent seuls avec elle. Daniel et Teal'c ne restèrent pas longtemps non plus. Elle avait l'air si paisible… excepté cette ride qui était réapparue sur son front. Elle balançait doucement sa tête d'un côté à l'autre… marmonnant "Non… non ! S'il vous plait non !" Jack s'approcha et la lissa de nouveau. Cauchemars encore.

_Cesseront-ils un jour ?_

Elle pleurnicha encore et une seule larme coula de ses yeux. Je m'approchai à mon tour et l'effaçait.

"Dieu Jack ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il lui faire ça ?" demandais-je, des larmes commençant à se former.

Il ouvrit les bras. "Viens ici." Je vins vers lui et me blottis dans ces bras pendant que je pleurais. "Je ne sais pas Sam. Mais je le trouverai… et quand ce sera fait, je tuerai ce bâtard."

"Ne franchis pas la ligne Jack."

"Oh si Sam. La ligne est déjà derrière moi." Il serra mon épaule et embrassa légèrement mes cheveux. "Je pense que je vais vous laisser dormir. Je serais à côté si vous avez besoin de moi."

Je commençais à protester mais il me coupa. "Ne mens pas à un menteur Sam. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la semaine dernière… si tu as dormi tout court."

Je ris doucement. "Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Jack."

Il sourit. "Ouais, bon… j'ai été quelque peu distrait." Il me regarda puis regarda la porte menant à sa chambre et son regard revint vers moi. "En fait, ça te dérange si je m'écroule sur ton canapé ? Je me suis habitué à être près de toi… et de Jessie… quand je suis endormi."

"Oui bien sûr, pas de problème," répondis-je promptement. Je retirai ma chemise et mon t-shirt, ne gardant que mon soutien-gorge avant de grimper dans le lit… un vrai lit. Je remarquai que Jack me regardait. Il se défit de sa chemise et de son t-shirt. Je laissais mes yeux glisser sur sa poitrine et… plus bas, où les poils disparaissent dans son pantalon.

Je le regardais s'allonger et essayer de s'installer sur le petit sofa. Ce baiser, quelques semaines plus tôt, me tournait toujours dans la tête. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient vraiment été intéressantes… regards volés, caresses volées quand personne ne regardait. Je savais que je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un.

Avec un soupir de regret, je roulais sur le dos et essayait de le chasser de mon esprit. Je levais les yeux et le vit me regarder… un feu brûlant dans ses yeux. Je me tournais vers le mur. J'avais tellement envie de lui, mais… ces foutus règlements.

------------------------------  
_"POV de Jack"_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de demander à la femme de mes rêves de dormir dans son lit. Le simple fait d'y penser me renvoyait à ce baiser. Merde. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient définitivement été intéressantes… regards volés, caresses volées quand personne ne regardait. Je l'aime si fort que ça fait mal parfois… être si près d'elle et n'avoir rien le droit de faire.

Je pensais sérieusement à prendre ma retraite… encore. Je ferais tout ce qui était nécessaire pour avoir Sam et Jessie dans ma vie de façon permanente. Après la mort de Charlie et la fin de mon mariage avec Sara, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être de nouveau heureux… Je ne pensais pas aimer encore. Mais j'étais là… à aimer quelqu'un que je ne pourrais avoir tant que je serais d'ans l'armée. Je savais qu'avec Sam et Jessie, je serais de nouveau un homme comblé.

_Oublie les règles Jack. Tu l'aimes… elle t'aime. Ca ne peut pas être mal._

Je pris ma décision. J'étais nerveux au possible. Je me sentais comme un adolescent se rendant à son premier rendez-vous avec une femme plus âgée… sauf que c'était moi le plus vieux.

Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeai vers son lit. "Sam ?" murmurais-je.

Elle se tourna et me regarda. Je vis l'amour et l'incertitude dans ses yeux. "Jack," dit-elle en tendant sa main vers moi.

J'hésitais légèrement avant de prendre sa main. Je tremblais en la saisissant. Elle me tira gentiment vers le lit. Je l'enlaçais et l'embrassai, d'abord timidement. Quand elle ouvrit les lèvres, je fus perdu. Toutes pensées, vêtements et inhibitions furent jetés par la fenêtre… façon de parler. Nous commençâmes à nous toucher, réalisant très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

"Sam," murmurais-je. "Es-tu sûre de ça ? Es-tu sûre que c'est ça que tu veux ?"

_S'il te plait dit oui. Oh Dieu s'il te plait dit oui._

"Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûre Jack," dit-elle en souriant.

"Je vous aime Samantha Carter… mais si tu veux, nous pouvons attendre," dis-je.

_S'il te plait dit non. Oh Dieu s'il te plait dit non._

Elle secoua la tête et pressa gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes. "J'ai déjà trop attendu Jack. Je vous aime Jack O'Neill." Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et murmura à mon oreille : "Fais-moi l'amour, Jack !"

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. "Dieu oui Sam," dis-je en luttant contre mes propres larmes de bonheur.

Le reste de la nuit fut rempli de nos halètements et de nos soupirs de plaisir. Nous étions finalement complets. Je tirai la couverture sur nous quand une horloge, quelque part dans la chambre, sonna minuit. Nous étions en paix maintenant.

Avant que le sommeil ne nous réclame, j'entendis Jessie dans ma tête et hoquetais. Je sus que Sam l'avait entendu aussi car elle s'agita. Nous avions tous deux temporairement oublié le truc de la télépathie. Elle pouvait sentir nos pensées et nos émotions… même quand elle dormait.

_(C'est pas trop tôt.)_

------------------------------  
_"POV de Sam"_

Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain matin au bruit de coups frappés à la porte… la porte de Jack.

"Merde !" grogna-t-il en sautant du lit et en attrapant ses affaires. Il courut dans sa chambre et je l'entendis crier. "Une minute !"

Je me levais et fermais la porte tandis qu'il ouvrait celle donnant sur l'extérieur. Je m'approchai de Jessie. Elle dormait toujours.

_Merci mon Dieu pour ce petit miracle._

Elle s'était réveillée deux fois en hurlant de terreur. Nous la tînmes tous deux pendant qu'elle se rendormait. Je restais là à la regarder dormir. Elle ressemblait à un ange… cheveux blonds, yeux bleus… parfaite.

J'entendis Jack revenir mais j'étais hypnotisée par la petite fille qui dormait, enfin, en paix. Tellement belle… je ne peux même pas la décrire. Jack enroula ses bras autour de moi.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Shhh… Jessie. Regarde comme elle est belle et paisible quand elle dort… mais elle a encore si peur de tout… même de nous."

Il serra sa prise et m'embrassa l'arrière du crâne. "Chérie, essayons de ne pas penser à ça. Pensons plutôt à ce que nous allons faire quand nous la sortirons d'ici."

"Qu'allons-nous faire Jack ?" demandais-je en me retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

"Nous allons être une famille… toi, moi et Jessie," dit-il simplement.

"Comment ? Nous ne pouvons déjà pas être ensemble à cause des règlements. Comme allons-nous élever un enfant ensemble ?"

Il m'attira contre lui. "Je t'aime Sam. J'aime Jessie. Si je le dois, je reprends ma retraite."

"Jack… je ne veux pas que tu quittes le SGC pour moi… à cause de moi. Je vais donner ma démission."

"Non. Tu ne le feras pas. On a besoin de toi ici," dit-il violemment.

"Alors toi non plus," répondis-je avec autant de férocité.

"Alors, il va falloir trouver un plan C," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Jack…" commençais-je mais il m'arrêta d'un baiser.

"Sam… ça va marcher… je te le promets," dit-il sérieusement. "Nous trouverons un moyen."

"Promis ?"

"Sam, je t'ai aimé au moment où tu es entrée dans la salle de briefing et que tu nous as tenu tête, à moi et mes hommes… et que tu me proposas de faire un bras de fer."

Je ris doucement, me remémorant tendrement ce jour. "Je t'aime aussi, Jack," dis-je en me détendant.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. "Hé, je vais aller prendre une douche. Après, je resterais avec Jessie et tu pourras aller en prendre une aussi."

"Ok."

------------------------------  
_"POV de Jack"_

J'embrassais de nouveau Sam et partis me chercher des vêtements propres dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui était arrivé. J'avais finalement fait l'amour avec la femme que j'aimais… que j'aimais depuis des années. Les règlements soient damnés. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance. Ca allait vraiment être une belle journée.

Nous nous lavâmes, nous habillâmes et étions assis sur le lit de Jessie à la regarder dormir. "Sam, pourquoi n'irais-je pas chercher des petits-déjeuners à la cantine et les ramènerais ici? Comme ça, nous pourrions manger tous ensemble."

"Ca me paraît bien mais tu ne crois pas que les gens vont trouver ça bizarre de te voir sortir de _ma_ chambre si tôt le matin ?"

Je ris doucement pour ne pas réveiller Jessie. "Non. Tout le monde sait que Jessie est avec toi."

"Oui mais…"

"Ce qu'ils ne savent pas est…" Je fis une pause pour trouver les bons mots. "Je… je reste avec toi." Je souris de son air choqué. "Je ne reculerais pas Sam." Je tendis la main et effaçait la seule larme qui était apparu. "Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, comme c'était avant. Je ne veux plus me battre contre mes sentiments. Je t'aime et je veux que nous soyons ensemble. Donc, soit je reste avec vous deux, soit vous venez vivre avec moi."

"Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Jack," répondit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

"Dis que tu m'aimes et je serais heureux."

"Je t'aime."

"Tu vois ? Je suis heureux maintenant." Elle rit doucement. "De plus, personne n'a besoin de savoir… c'est entre nous et notre petite télépathe."

Elle sourit. "J'aime bien ça."

"Tu aimes bien quoi ?"

"Notre petite télépathe."

Je me penchais en avant et l'embrassai tendrement. "Et bien, c'est… ou du moins, ce sera notre enfant."

Jessie bailla. Timing parfait.

------------------------------  
_"Mon POV"_

Je gémis et ouvris les yeux. "Bonjour mon soleil," dit Jack.

"Bonjour," dis-je en lui souriant. Je baillais et m'étirai aussi loin que je pouvais avant d'être arrêtée par la douleur.

"Doucement, mon ange. Ne t'étire pas autant," dit Sam en m'embrassant sur le front.

Jack sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je fronçais le nez et ça le fit rire. "J'allais justement chercher le petit déjeuner. Tu as faim ?"

"Je penses oui."

"Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Tu veux des céréales ? Je dois pouvoir nous trouver des _Fruit Loops_." Il sourit.

"Sûr."

"Et pour toi, Sam ? Que veux-tu manger ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Des muffins à la myrtille et un café s'il te plait." Il m'embrassa encore sur le front puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Oui, madame," dit-il. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Quand il partit, Sam grimpa dans le lit derrière moi. "Voyons voir ce qu'il y a à la télé," dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande. Elle alluma la TV. C'était _Rocket Power_.

"Tu veux regarder des dessins animés ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Sûr," répondis-je doucement. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa derrière la tête. Je me pelotonnais contre elle et appuyait ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais au chaud et en sécurité… et… confortable.

"Sam ?" dis-je, endormie.

"Hmmm ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, tu continues à aller mieux et nous t'emmenons à la maison."

Je me figeais et m'éloignais légèrement d'elle. "Je n'ai pas de maison."

Elle tourna mon visage vers elle. Je détournai de nouveau les yeux. Elle me rattrapa et me força gentiment à la regarder. "Mon ange, regarde moi." Je capitulais et la regardais. Elle embrassa le haut de ma tête avant de murmurer : "Tu as une maison maintenant. Tu auras toujours une maison avec Jack et moi. Tu comprends ?"

_Jusqu'à ce que je vous dise tout._

J'acquiesçais et elle m'entoura de nouveau de ses bras. Je me détendis un peu. J'étais presque endormie quand Jack revint avec la nourriture… suivi de Daniel et Teal'c. "Regardez qui j'ai trouvé dehors," dit-il.

"Bonjour, beauté," dit Daniel en souriant.

"Salut Daniel, Salut Teal'c," répondis-je en souriant aussi.

"As-tu bien dormi Jessie ?" demanda Teal'c.

"Non… pas vraiment," dis-je doucement. Jack et Sam savaient que j'avais encore eu des cauchemars. Ils m'avaient tous les deux bercés après deux vraiment durs.

"Pourquoi non ?" demanda Daniel.

"Mauvais rêves."

Je sentis la chanson surgir dans ma tête. Je me redressais d'un coup. "Non ! S'il vous plait… pas maintenant !"

_Oh merde. Par pitié… pas ça… pas maintenant._

Je hoquetais et resserrait ma prise sur Sam pendant que Jack posait tout sur la table.

"Jessie ? Chérie, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" entendis-je vaguement Sam dire. Je sentis Jack monter dans le lit. "Jessie ?"

"Merde ! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter !" pleurais-je impuissante. Je commençais à marquer le rythme avec mes doigts.

_"Can you feel that? (Peux-tu le sentir ?)_

_Aw shit! (Oh merde !)_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing (Noyade profonde dans ma mer de haine)_

_Broken your servant I kneel (Brisé votre servant je m'agenouille)_

_It seems what's left of my human side (Il semble que ce qui reste de mon côté humain)_

_Is slowly changing in me (Change doucement en moi)_

_Looking at my own reflection (En regardant mon propre reflet)_

_When suddenly it changes (Quand soudain il change)_

_Violently it changes (oh no) (Violemment il change (Oh non))_

_There is no turning back now (Il n'y a plus de retour possible)_

_You've woken up the demon in me (Tu as réveillé le démon en moi)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me (Ouvre toi à la haine et laisse la couler en moi)_

_You mother get up, (Toi mère lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_You fucker get up, (Toi enculé lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me (La folie est le don qui m'a été fait)_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising (Je peux voir en toi, la maladie se répand)_

_Don't try to deny what you feel (N'essaie pas de nier ce que tu ressens)_

_It seems that all that was good has died (Il semble que tout ce qui était bon soit mort)_

_And is decaying in me (Et se dégrade en moi)_

_It seems you're having some trouble (il semble que tu es quelques problèmes)_

_In dealing with these changes (A gérer ces changements)_

_Living with these changes (A vivre avec ces changements)_

_The world is a scary place (Le monde est un lieu effrayant)_

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me (Maintenant que tu as réveillé le démon en moi)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_You mother get up, (Toi mère lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_You fucker get up, (Toi enculé lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me (La folie est le don qui m'a été fait)_

_And when I dream (Et quand je rêve)_

_And when I dream (Et quand je rêve)_

_And when I dream (Et quand je rêve)_

_And when I dream ! (Et quand je rêve !)_

_No mommy, don't do it again (Non maman, ne recommence pas)_

_Don't do it again (Non maman, ne recommence pas)_"

"Mon Dieu Jack !" entendis-je Sam s'exclamer.

"Allez ma puce. Arrête ça… s'il te plait," supplia Jack. Je tombais quand il attrapa ma main.

"_I'll be a good boy (Je serais un bon fils)_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise (Je serais un bon fils, je le promets)_

_No mommy don't hit me (non maman ne me frappe pas)_

_Why did you have to hit me like that mommy? __(Pourquoi dois-tu me frapper comme ça maman ?)_

_Don't hit! Ow! __You're hurting me! __(Ne frappe pas ! Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !)_

_Why do you have to be such a bitch (Pourquoi dois-tu être une telle salope)_

_Why don't you, (Pourquoi ne pas)_

_Why don't you just fuck off and die (Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te faire foutre et mourir)_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die (Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te faire foutre et mourir)_

_Why can't you just leave me here and die ? __(Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement me laisser là et mourrir ?)_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch (Ne mets plus jamais ta main sur mon visage salope)_

_FUCK YOU! (Va te faire enculer !)_

_I don't need this shit (Je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde)_

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore (Toi, putain de stupide pute, sadique, abusive)"_

"Oh mon Dieu !" cria Jack en mettant sa main sur son visage. Il était humide.

"_How would you have to see how it feels mommy (Comment pourrais-tu voir comment cela fait maman)_

_Here it comes, get ready to die (Voila ça vient, prépare toi à mourir)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_You mother get up, (Toi mère lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_You fucker get up, (Toi enculé lève toi,)_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness (Lève toi, laisse toi aller à la maladie)_

_Madness has now come over me (La folie à maintenant prit le dessus)_" [1

Je m'effondrais en avant. Sam me rattrapa et enroula ses bras autour de moi. "Jessie, tu vas bien ? Mon ange ? Dis quelque chose." Je pouvais entendre la panique à travers ses larmes. Je remarquais que Daniel et Teal'c étaient trop choquer pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh Dieu je…" Je commençais à m'excuser mais les sanglots m'arrêtèrent. Sam me tint plus près et murmura des mots pour me rassurer, essayant de me calmer.

"Dieu ma puce ! C'était quoi cette chanson ?" demanda Jack des larmes plein la voix.

"Je ne sais pas. Quelque fois, je me souviens de quelque chose et une chanson surgit dans ma tête… Je ne peux pas l'arrêter." Je le regardais, impuissante, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. "Que suis-je ?" demandais-je en répétant les mots que Daniel avait dits la première nuit.

Il regarda Daniel qui était choqué de mes mots. Puis il me prit des bras de Sam pour mettre les siens autour de moi en me serrant fort. "Tu es toi… rien de plus… rien de moins." Il me tint pendant que les sanglots agitaient mon corps. J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient me briser.

Je me calmais finalement assez pour dire, tremblante, de la peine dans la voix : "Je suis un monstre." C'est comme ça qu'on m'avait toujours appelée. Je pense que c'est vrai… la chanson le prouve. Ouais… je suis un monstre.

Il m'agrippa gentiment et me tint à longueur de bras. Lâchant une main, il la posa sur ma joue. "Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je l'ai déjà dit et je vais le redire… _tu_ n'es _pas_ un monstre. Tu es une enfant très spéciale. Je t'aime Jessie… et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler comme ça, compris ?"

Je regardais ailleurs, incapable d'arrêter l'espoir grandissant en moi. "Mon soleil… tu comprends ?" demanda-t-il gentiment, tournant mon visage vers lui. J'acquiesçai légèrement. "Je vais m'occuper de toi… je te le promets."

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il me serra conter lui pendant que je pleurais. Je pense qu'ils croyaient que je n'étais pas sûr d'eux. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment eux… c'était moi. Mais je n'allais pas leur dire.

Se reculant, il me fit un gentil sourire, caressa ma joue et dit : "Tu as faim ?"

Je secouais la tête. "Et bien, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose de toute façon. Et voilà," dit-il en poussant un bol de céréale et un verre de jus de fruit devant moi. Ils remarquèrent que je n'en mangeais que la moitié mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim après cette chanson.

Après mangé, Jack retira les bols et me donna un autre verre de jus d'orange. "Et voilà mon soleil."

"Merci," dis-je. "Hmmm… Jack ?"

"Oui mon soleil ?"

"Pourquoi continues-tu à m'appeler 'mon soleil' ?" demandais-je.

"Parce que, quand nous réussissons à te faire sourire, c'est comme regarder le soleil en face," dit-il en souriant. Je détournais les yeux. Il le remarqua et son sourire disparut. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur ma joue. "Si tu n'aimes pas, je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça."

"C'est bon… c'est juste que…" Je m'arrêtais.

"Juste que quoi ma puce ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je n'y suis pas habituée," murmurais-je.

"Habituée à quoi, Jessie ?" demanda Sam en retirant mes cheveux de mes yeux.

Je baissais les yeux et pris une inspiration tremblante. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi… soit gentil avec moi." Je regardais Jack puis Sam. "Sans vouloir quelque chose de ma part… vous savez ?"

"Et bien, il va falloir t'y faire car tu vas rester un bon moment avec nous," dit Jack en souriant.

Je m'agitais. "Sûr."

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ? Je veux te croire… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?_

"Chérie… Jessie, crois moi. Si tu ne crois rien d'autre, crois que nous t'aimons."

Je ne pouvais discuter avec lui donc je répondis : "Ok." Il m'embrassa sur le front puis me rendit à Sam qui fit pareil.

"Allez… fais moi ce sourire qui illumine la pièce," dit-il pour plaisanter.

En voyant son sourire idiot, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

"Merde Jack… tu as raison. _C'est_ un pur soleil," dit Daniel souriant lui aussi.

------------------------------  
_(3 semaines plus tard)  
"POV de Jack"_

Jessie a eut sa dernière opération la semaine dernière et tout semblait guérir correctement. Nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi elle pouvait guérir les autres mais pas se guérir elle-même. Je frappais à la porte du Général Hammond.

"Entrez."

"Général, j'ai une petite requête," dis-je en entrant dans le bureau.

"Oui, Colonel ?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Nous aimerions emmener Jessie dehors pendant quelques heures."

Il me regarda et leva un sourcil.

_Certains ont passé trop de temps près de Teal'c_

"Nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Carter, moi, Teal'c et Daniel."

"Pour quelle raison, Colonel ?"

"Juste pour l'emmener dehors manger une pizza, Général," répondis-je en souriant.

"Si le Dr. Fraiser est d'accord, alors je suis d'accord," dit-il.

"Merci, monsieur," répondis-je avec soulagement. Je me tournais pour partir.

"Au fait, Jack ?"

Je me retournais vers lui. "Général ?"

"Prenez soin d'elle."

"Bien sûr monsieur."

Je courais presque pour revenir à notre chambre. J'aime dire ça… _notre chambre_. J'ouvris la porte et vis Jessie sanglotant sur le lit dans les bras de Sam… de vrais sanglots qui vous arrachent le cœur.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demandais-je. Elle allait bien quand je suis parti… assise là à regarder _Rocket Power_.

"Elle a eu un flash-back, Jack. Mais elle ne veut pas me dire de quoi elle se souvient," dit Sam, impuissante.

"Merde." Je grimpais dans le lit et les serrais toutes les deux contre moi. J'allais définitivement tuer le bâtard qui avait ça à mon bébé…

_Une minute. Ca venait d'où **ça** ? Mon bébé ? J'aime comment cela sonne._

Après un moment, elle se calma suffisamment pour hoqueter. "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi, ma puce ?" demanda Sam en caressant ses cheveux.

"Pour agir comme ça… pour vous créer autant d'ennuis. Vous avez mieux à faire que de vous occupez de…"

"Mon soleil…" l'interrompis-je. "Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être avec les gens que tu aimes. Je t'aime… Sam t'aime. C'est tout ce dont tu dois te préoccuper à partir de maintenant."

Je vis l'hésitation et le désespoir dans ces yeux. Elle ne nous faisait toujours pas confiance.

"Devine quoi ?" dis-je, essayant de briser la tension ambiante.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en reniflant. Elle essuya ses larmes.

"Que dirais-tu que toi, moi, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c brisions cette routine infernale ?"

"Hein ?" dit-elle en s'agitant légèrement. Cela apaisa un peu la tension dans mon cœur.

"Tu voudrais sortir d'ici pour quelques heures ?" demandais-je doucement en posant ma main sur sa joue.

"Hmmm… où ?"

"_Pizza Hut_ ?"

"Vraiment ?" Elle semblait à la fois excitée et hésitante.

"Vraiment," dis-je en souriant.

"Jack, tu as demandé ?" dit Sam surprise.

J'acquiesçais. "J'ai l'autorisation du doc _et_ du Général. Teal'c et Danny arrivent."

Pour me donner raison, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit Sam, puisque, techniquement, c'était toujours _sa_ chambre.

Ils entrèrent. "Alors ?"

"C'est bon," dis-je.

"Cool," commenta Daniel.

Je notais que Jessie était anormalement silencieuse. Normalement, elle dit 'Salut' à Daniel et Teal'c, mais cette fois, elle jouait avec un fil qui pendait de son pull.

"Tu es prête pour une nuit en ville ?" lui demandais-je doucement.

"Je ne peux…" commença-t-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas quoi chérie ?" demanda Sam.

"Je ne peux pas marcher Jack… Comment puis-je sortir si je ne peux pas marcher ?"

"Je te porterai," répondis-je, mettant fin à cette discussion… du moins le croyais-je.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup. "De la merde. Je ne veux être portée par personne," dit-elle avec colère.

"Chérie, tout va bien," dis-je en tiquant sur son choix de vocabulaire. Nous allions définitivement devoir parler avec elle de son langage. Mais, je laissais passer. Elle était encore si mal à l'aise… si effrayée… ne pas oublier effrayée.

"Non, ça ne va pas ! Je ne veux rien devoir à personne !"

"Ma puce, je te l'ai dit… nous ne faisons pas ça parce que nous croyons que tu nous dois quelque chose."

_Bordel… pourquoi ne me croit-elle pas ?_

"Alors…" commença-t-elle. Je savais que le mot suivant serait 'pourquoi'.

"Ah… plus de questions," dis-je en levant un doigt. "Crois-moi mon soleil. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal."

"J'ai toujours peur Jack," dit-elle en essayant de combattre les larmes qui remplissaient ses beaux yeux bleus. J'avais juste envie de l'a tenir contre moi… de la protéger de tout.

"Je sais chérie," dis-je en caressant sa joue de la paume de ma main, mon pouce effaçant ses larmes. "Je sais que tu as été blessée au delà du possible. Dieu sait que si je le pouvais, je supprimerais ta douleur dans la seconde. Mais, tu vas simplement devoir me faire confiance quand je dis que je… que nous… ne te ferons _jamais_ de mal."

Quand je retirais ma main, je vis qu'une bataille faisait rage à l'intérieur de cet enfant. Après quelques minutes d'un silence de mort, elle leva des yeux plein de surprise. "C'est le cas," dit-elle doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui est le cas chérie ?" demanda Sam.

"Je te crois," murmura-t-elle.

"Génial," dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Je la tins un moment avant de la rendre à Sam. Elle était encore si légère et si maigre.

"Nous allons tous les trois attendre dans ma chambre pendant que vous, mesdemoiselles, vous habillez," dis-je en faisant signe à Daniel et Teal'c de me suivre.

Daniel ferma la porte derrière lui. "Jack, que fais-tu ?"

"Hein ?" demandais-je.

"Avec Jessie," dit-il abruptement.

"J'essaie de lui faire avoir confiance en moi… en nous."

"Ouais mais es-tu sûr que Sam et toi soient ceux dont elle est besoin ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ?" Je commençais à m'énerver.

Teal'c intervint. "Je crois que ce qu'essaie de dire Daniel Jackson est qu'elle va probablement quitter le SGC."

"Je sais Teal'c," dis-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. J'étais nerveux et j'avais de bonnes raisons de l'être.

"Qua va-t-il se passer quand elle sera adopté, Jack ?" demanda Daniel.

"Ca n'arrivera pas Danny."

"Tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur la situation quand elle partira, Jack."

"Mon cul, oui. J'ai déjà parlé de ça avec Sam. Si Jessie est d'accord, nous allons l'adopter."

"Jack !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je en faisant à mes deux meilleurs amis mon plus beau sourire.

"Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

Je haussais les épaules. "En fait, nous en parlons depuis quelques semaines… depuis qu'elle est sortie du coma."

"Quand allez-vous lui dire ?" demanda Daniel.

"Je voulais voir comment ça allait se passer d'abord. Peut être dans quelques semaines. Elle a encore besoin de se détendre. Je pense qu la sortir d'ici pour quelques heures cette nuit, lui permettra de le faire… et elle pourrait apprendre à me faire confiance… à nous faire confiance."

"Dieu Jack !" dit Daniel avec un sourire.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu vas être père… de nouveau," dit-il lentement. Je savais qu'il parlait de Charlie.

"Ouais… je vais aussi lui parler de Charlie. Après tout… elle va devenir sa sœur et elle a le droit de connaître son grand frère," répondis-je doucement.

"Et bien… je crois que je devrais dire 'félicitations'," dit Daniel.

"Pas maintenant…" Je levais la main. "Ce n'est pas encore fait et je dois encore avoir l'aval du Général Hammond."

_Merde, je ne voulais pas nous porter la poisse._

"Oh… ok," dit-il.

"Pas un moment les gars… à personne."

"Tu as ma parole O'Neill," dit Teal'c.

"Bien sûr Jack," renchérit Daniel.

Un coup nous interrompit et la porte s'ouvrit. "Jack, nous sommes prêtes," dit Sam en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

"Ok," répondis-je en notant qu'elle avait passé un chemisier moulant rouge et un jean. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

_Superbe… magnifique… sexy. Oh là… calme-toi._

Nous retournâmes dans sa chambre. Jessie portait un jean, des espadrilles et un t-shirt à manches longues _The_ _Ataris_. Nous lui avons demandé quelle musique elle aimait et il faisait parti du lot. J'ai fais quelques boutiques et suis finalement tombé sur des t-shirts de concerts. Elle portait encore un bandage à la jambe à cause de sa dernière opération.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand nous entrâmes. En la regardant jouer avec son bout de fil, je dus avaler durement pour empêcher la boule que j'avais dans la gorge de remonter. Elle se sentait encore si peu en sécurité… si peu sûre d'elle-même.

"Tu es prête mon soleil ?" demandais-je gentiment.

"Je crois, oui," dit-elle doucement en ne levant toujours pas les yeux.

"Hé…" dis-je en m'approchant du lit. Je lui saisis le menton et la forçait gentiment à me regarder. "Crois-moi."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça faiblement. Je glissais ma main sous ses jambes et elle se crispa.

"Détends toi ma puce. Je ne vais pas te faire mal."

Quand elle se détendit, je la soulevais et la portait à l'extérieur du SGC.

Il recommençait à neiger. Nous avions eu un hiver extrêmement froid et il semblait que le printemps n'allait jamais arriver. Jessie frissonna dans mes bras. Cela me rappela quelque chose.

"Merde," jurais-je en m'arrêtant à la sortie du dernier point de contrôle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jack ?" demanda Sam.

"Nous avons oublié de lui acheter un manteau," répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. "Nous avons acheté des jeans et autres mais pas de manteau."

"Ca va Jack. J'ai l'habitude," dit Jessie en tremblant incontrôlablement.

Cela fit monter la colère en moi. Je ne voulais même pas penser à elle, dans le froid… seule… apeurée. Je la déplaçais légèrement pour essayer d'atteindre mes clefs.

"Sam, peux-tu sortir mes clefs de ma poche, s'il te plait ?"

"Quelle poche ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant de la tête que faisait Daniel.

"Gauche… devant."

Elle se mit derrière moi pour ne pas risquer de toucher les jambes de Jessie. La petite tremblait toujours. Glissant sa main dans ma poche, Sam en sortit mes clefs. Grâce à Dieu, Daniel et Teal'c ne pouvaient voir son visage quand elle embrassa ma nuque, faisant courir des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Elle lança les clefs à Daniel.

"Allez chercher la voiture de Jack et amenez là ici, d'accord ?"

Teal'c et lui coururent jusqu'au Bâtiment C où était garée ma voiture pendant Sam, Jessie et moi attendions juste à côté de la porte.

"Sam, aide-moi à retirer mon blouson."

"Non Jack… ça va aller," dit Jessie en essayant de s'installer confortablement.

"Chérie, tu as froid," dis-je en essayant d'enlever mon blouson.

"Mais, si tu me donnes ton manteau, c'est toi qui va avoir froid," protesta-t-elle, toujours tremblante.

"Peut être, mais je suis plus vieux et je n'ai pas été opéré la semaine dernière. Tu en as plus besoin que moi."

"Ecoute ton pè… Jack, ma puce," dit Sam en souriant de son lapsus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. "Aide-moi Sam." Je pourrais m'habituer à entendre Jessie m'appeler 'papa'.

Je mis Jessie debout et la collait contre moi. Sam la tint en équilibre pendant que je retirais mon boulon en cuir et que je l'enroulai autour de la petite. Je la soulevais de nouveau quand Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent. Quand Sam fut installée, j'assis Jessie sur ses genoux et montait de l'autre côté. Puis je posais ses jambes sur les miens.

"A l'aise ?" demandais-je.

"Ouais, je penses," dit Jessie en s'allongeant dans les bras de Sam. Elle commença à somnoler en souriant. Nous avions remarqué ça, quand elle était prête à aller au lit, elle avait un sourire vraiment béat. Nous avons très vite aimé ce sourire… bien qu'il paraisse familier... au moins à Sam et moi.

Au bout de six miles, Daniel prit un nid de poule, faisant hoqueter Jessie de douleur.

"Désolé," marmonna Daniel.

"Merde Danny ! Sois plus attentif…" Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres quand je regardais Jessie. Elle était blanche… trop blanche… ses petits poings serrés sous la douleur, les yeux étroitement fermés, la respiration haletante. Sam la berçait doucement, essayant de faire passer la douleur. Elle me regarda, impuissante.

"Arrête la voiture, Daniel," ordonnais-je.

Pendant qu'il se garait au bord de la route, je glissais le long de la banquette vers Sam. Je lus son inquiétude dans ses yeux. Jessie avait cessé de bouger… elle ne faisait plus un bruit. La panique m'étreignit et je priais pour qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie. Je poussais les cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux, qui s'ouvrirent à mon contact. J'y lus une indicible douleur et prit ma décision.

"Daniel, ramène-nous à la base," dis-je.

Jessie essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

"Non, Jack," hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de s'asseoir. "Ca va aller. J'ai juste été prise par surprise… c'est tout. Sam la serra contre elle pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

"Ma puce, tu as mal. Je sais que Janet t'as donné du _Tylenol_ avant de partir," dit Sam.

Elle baissa les yeux et une idée me traversa l'esprit.

"Tu ne l'as pas pris, n'est-ce pas ?" demandais-je doucement.

"Non," dit-elle en respirant un peu mieux… pas beaucoup mais un peu.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris ?" demanda Sam.

Elle leva les yeux, les baissa… regarda partout sauf nous.

"La douleur…" Elle s'arrêta.

"La douleur quoi chérie ?" demanda Sam en retirant encore les cheveux de devant les yeux de Jessie.

"Ca… ça me dit que je suis toujours vivante… qu'il ne m'a pas tuée," murmura-t-elle mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Daniel déglutit bruyamment. "Et ben…"

"Ma puce…" commençais-je mais ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Je me penchais en avant et posais mon front sur le sien. Sam se joignit à nous. Je tendis la main et pris celle de Sam, mon corps nous cachant.

Jessie se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"S'il te plait Jack. Ne me ramène pas maintenant," supplia-t-elle doucement, les larmes emplissant ses yeux bleus. "S'il te plait."

"Sam ?" murmurais-je, ne quittant pas Jessie des yeux. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"J'ai du _Tylenol_ dans mon sac. Elle pourra en prendre quand nous serons arrivés."

"Es-tu sûre Jessie ?" lui demandais-je en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle dise 'non' comme ça je pourrais la ramener et m'occuper d'elle.

"S'il te plait, Jack," dit-elle encore, la supplique dans ses yeux brisant mon cœur.

A l'encontre de toute logique, je soupirais et dis : "Chez _Pizza Hut_, Daniel."

Alors qu'il remettait la voiture sur la route, j'embrassai Jessie sur le front. Quand je bougeais la tête, j'étais à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Sam. J'y déposai un doux baiser et lui murmurais : "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je caressais la joue de Jessie, me rassis et passais mon bras autour de Sam. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous fîmes le reste de la route en silence.

Quand nous arrivâmes au _Pizza Hut_, je me souvins qu'on était vendredi soir… c'était plein. Je portais Jessie à l'intérieur. Une serveuse nous attendait dans l'entrée.

"Vous êtes combien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Cinq," répondis-je.

"Fumeur ?"

"Non," dis-je, l'impatience grandissant en moi.

"Cabine ou table ?" demanda-t-elle encore.

_C'est quoi ça ? Le jeu des vingt questions ?_

"Table." Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement.

"Suivez-moi, "dit-elle.

Jessie ricana doucement et Sam essaya de cacher son sourire. Nous suivîmes la serveuse à une table en coin.

"Voulez-vous une chaise supplémentaire pour la jambe de votre fille ?" demanda-t-elle.

Jessie se crispa quand je répondis "Oui".

_(Du calme chérie, tout va bien.)_

Elle recula quand je levais sa jambe et glissais la chaise sous son genou. Ce support lui permit de soulager la douleur qui la tenaillait.

"C'est mieux, ma puce ?" demandais-je alors qu'elle s'écroulait contre Sam en respirant rapidement.

"Non," grinça-t-elle. Je coinçais ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas y rester. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de Sam… incontrôlables parfois.

"C'est l'heure du _Tylenol_, Sam,"dis-je.

Elle mit la main dans son sac et une autre serveuse arriva.

"Mon nom est Darla. Je serais votre serveuse ce soir. Que voulez-vous boire ?"

"Pepsi," dis-je. "Mon soleil ?"

"C'est bon," dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Elle serrait ma main très fort… pâle… vraiment pâle… et elle respirait encore bien trop fort. Je caressais sa joue, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu-gris mat à cause de la douleur, au lieu du bleu vibrant habituel.

"Accroche toi encore un peu ma puce," murmurais-je pendant que les autres passaient commande.

Elle me tendit une boîte de pilules. "Tiens, Jack."

Je lâchais Jessie et ouvris la boite. La serveuse revint avec nos consommations et je me tournais vers Daniel.

"Danny, dis lui ce que nous voulons… tu sais ce que nous voulons, hein ?"demandais-je.

"Oui… oui… oui," répondit-il en passant commande à la serveuse.

Je me retournais vers Jessie. Sam avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et essayait de faire disparaître la douleur. La petite avait les yeux fermés.

"Chérie," dis-je en m'étant ma main sur sa tête.

_Dieu… elle est si pâle… et moite._

"Peut être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée," dis-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je pouvais voir l'angoisse non formulée dedans. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant. Même si elle avait mal, elle préférait encore être là que clouée au lit.

"Ouvre," dis-je. Quand elle le fit, je posais la pilule sur sa langue. Je lui tendis son _Pepsi_. Elle en avalât la moitié d'un coup. Je gardais les yeux sur elle un moment. Elle semblait se détendre.

Nous restâmes assis là en silence à écouter Daniel disserter sur un artefact que SG-6 avait ramené de leur dernière mission. Ils nous amenèrent les petits bâtons de pain et je m'assurais que Jessie était confortable. Je lui en donnais quelques-uns avec de la sauce. Elle hésita avant de les goûter mais se détendit après la première bouchée. Je suis comme ça. Je n'aime pas les nouvelles choses.

_(Tout va bien mon soleil ?)_

_(Oui. Juste fatiguée.)_

_(Tu veux rentrer ?)_

_(Nan.)_

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je la regardais de nouveau et ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Je touchais son épaule, pensant que la douleur était de retour.

"Chérie, ça va ?"

"Oui, je cherchais," dit-elle.

"Cherchais quoi mon cœur ?" demanda Sam.

"Des chansons dans cette machine là-bas," dit-elle doucement.

"Tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Daniel. "Tu peux voir ce qu'il y a dans le lecteur ?"

"Ouais," dit-elle avec un sourire qui atteignait difficilement ses yeux. Toujours circonspecte vis-à-vis de ses talents.

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose de bien ?" demandais-je en serrant gentiment son épaule pour la rassurer.

"Quelques chansons que je connais," répondit-elle.

"Tu veux de la monnaie pour la machine ?" demandais-je alors que nous plongions tous la main dans notre poche pour lui donner de la monnaie.

"Nan, je peux le faire d'ici," dit-elle en refermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique sortit des haut-parleurs au-dessus de nous… mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas l'une des siennes. Elle fronça le nez alors que quelque chose de N'Sync commençait.

"Ca va ?" lui murmurais-je.

"Ouais," répondit-elle, fatiguée.

_(N'utilise plus tes pouvoirs ce soir, ok ?)_

_(Pourquoi Jack ?)_

_(Ca te fatigue et nous devons encore manger les pizzas et nous amuser.)_

_(Ok.)_ Elle ricana.

"Ca, c'est ma fille," dis-je avec un sourire.

"Qu'as-tu mis ?" demanda Daniel.

"Deux, trois chansons de _Linkin' Park_," répondit-elle.

"Oh… ok," Dit Daniel. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune d'idée de qui ils étaient.

"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-elle hésitante en regardant Sam pour être rassurée.

"Oui chérie, c'est très bien," dit Sam en caressant sa joue.

"Tu aimes le rock ?" demanda Daniel.

"C'est tout ce que je connais," murmura-t-elle.

Sam se rapprocha d'elle pendant que je passais mon bras autour des épaules de Jessie et fixa Daniel.

"On aime bien le rock nous," dis-je en fixant à mon tour Daniel.

Il leva les mains en signe de soumission.

_Ne cherchez pas d'ennuis à mon bébé_

"Je pensais juste qu'étant une jeune fille, tu écouterais de la pop… tu sais… N'Sync, Britney Spears, Backstreet boys…" Dit Daniel pour essayer de rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces.

Elle fit un drôle de bruit qui fit rire Sam et moi. "Pas vraiment. Rock est la seule musique que j'écoute."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Daniel, par l'enfer ! Tais toi et laisse la manger !" dis-je en commençant à m'énerver.

"C'est bon, Jack," dit-elle en souriant de ma surprotection. "J'aime parce que certaines chansons m'aident quand…" Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

Sam se pencha et l'embrassa sur le côté de la tête en lui murmurant quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête tristement, quoi que lui ait dit Sam.

"C'est ma chanson," dit Jessie doucement.

"De qui est-ce ? C'est quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Linkin' Park… _Crawling_. C'est…" commença-t-elle.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est comment je me sens… comment je me sens tout le temps," dit-elle, la voix emplie de tristesse.

Nous la regardâmes fermer les yeux et murmurer les paroles de la chanson.

"_Crawling in my skin (Rampant sur ma peau)_

_These wounds they will not heal (Ces blessures qui ne guériront jamais)_

_Fear is how I fall (La peur est comment je tombe)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface (Il y a quelque chose en moi qui pousse sous la surface)_

_Consuming (Consumant)_

_Confusing (Confondant)_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending (Ce manque de self-contrôle que je crains ne finira jamais)_

_Controlling (Contrôlant)_

_I can't seem (Je semble incapable)_

_To find myself again (De me trouver de nouveau)_

_My walls are closing in (Mes murs se rapprochent)_

_Without a sense of confidence, and I'm convinced (Sans une sorte de confiance et je suis convaincu)_

_That there's just too much pressure to take (Qu'il y a juste trop de pression à supporter)_

_I've felt this way before (Je me suis déjà senti comme ça avant)_

_So insecure (Si peu en sécurité)_

_Crawling in my skin (Rampant sur ma peau)_

_These wounds they will not heal (Ces blessures qui ne guériront jamais)_

_Fear is how I fall (La peur est comment je tombe)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me (Inconfort, sans fin s'est isntallé sur moi)_

_Distracting (Distrayant)_

_Reacting (Réagissant)_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection (Conter ma volonté, je suis debout à côté de mon propre reflet)_

_It's haunting how I can't seem (C'est obsédant comment je semble incapable)_

_To find myself again (De me trouver de nouveau)_

_My walls are closing in (Mes murs se rapprochent)_

_Without a sense of confidence, and I'm convinced (Sans une sorte de confiance et je suis convaincu)_

_That there's just too much pressure to take (Qu'il y a juste trop de pression à supporter)_

_I've felt this way before (Je me suis déjà senti comme ça avant)_

_So insecure (Si peu en sécurité)_

_Crawling in my skin (Rampant sur ma peau)_

_These wounds they will not heal (Ces blessures qui ne guériront jamais)_

_Fear is how I fall (La peur est comment je tombe)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)_

_Crawling in my skin (Rampant sur ma peau)_

_These wounds they will not heal (Ces blessures qui ne guériront jamais)_

_Fear is how I fall (La peur est comment je tombe)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface (Il y a quelque chose en moi qui pousse sous la surface)_

_Consuming (Consumant)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)_

_Its lack of self-control I fear is never ending (Son manque de self-contrôle que je crains ne finira jamais)_

_Controlling (Contrôlant)_

_Confusing what is real (Confondant la réalité)" _ [2

Cela me fit pratiquement venir les larmes aux yeux. Que cette gamine de dix ans puisse se reconnaître dans cette chanson me fendait le cœur.

"Tu n'as plus à te sentir comme ça chérie," dit Sam en la serrant fort.

"Je…" commença-t-elle.

"Tu quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Rien," dit-elle doucement.

"Ma puce.." commença Sam mais à ce moment là les pizzas arrivèrent. Je m'assurais que Jessie est la première part. Puis je remarquais qu'elle ne mangeait pas… elle restait assise là à fixer sa pizza.

"Jessie," dis-je doucement.

"Mmm ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu n'as jamais mangé de pizza avant… n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je.

"Nan," murmura-t-elle. "Je devais toujours rester dans al voiture quand ils…" Elle ferma les yeux.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dis-je en m'approchant d'elle autant que possible.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle tristement.

"Jessie, regarde-moi." Elle obéit et je pus voir la tristesse qui emplissait ses grands yeux bleus. C'était comme regarder dans les yeux se Sam quand elle étai triste. Je frémis.

"Je suis heureux que ce soit nous qui te donnions ta première part de pizza. Ca rendra cette nuit spéciale," dis-je en embrassant son front.

"Merci," répondit-elle très doucement. Je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas que de la pizza. Merde, nous le savions tous.

"Mangeons," dit Sam en l'embrassant à son tour.

Nous mangeâmes en silence… à l'exception de la musique qu'elle choisit. Les chansons étaient définitivement différentes de ce que j'écoutais d'habitude. _One Step Closer_, _Lying From You_ et _A Place for My Head_ nous informèrent pleinement de sa situation.

Elle ne mangea qu'une part mais j'étais heureux. Elle ne semblait avoir beaucoup d'appétit. Mais après avoir été affamée pendant plusieurs années, je pense qu'elle a dû s'habituer à vivre avec peu de nourriture. Elle mangea à peine de quoi nourrir une souris. Nous allions devoir changer ça.

Nous n'étions pas encore prêts à partir quand je remarquais qu'elle était devenue étrangement silencieuse.

"Hé les gars," murmurais-je.

"Quoi ?" demanda Daniel.

"Shh… regardez ça," dis-je en souriant et en montrant Jessie.

Elle était effondrée sur sa chaise, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Sam… profondément endormie. Elle était si adorable. Mais sa position ne pouvait être confortable.

"Waa… ça c'est mignon," dit Daniel avec un sourire.

Je me penchais et la soulevait doucement. Elle râla un pue mais ne se réveilla pas.

"Shh… tout va bien," murmurais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Je la portais jusqu'à la voiture et la déposait de nouveau sur les genoux de Sam. Je m'assis à côté d'elles, mon bras passé autour des épaules de Sam.

"Hé Daniel."

"Hé Jack… Quoi ?"

Je ris doucement pour ne pas réveiller notre ange endormi.

"Passe par chez moi. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais y prendre."

"Ok."

------------------------------  
_"POV de Sam"_

Daniel nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Jack et ce denier courut chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander ce qu'il allait prendre mais tout ce qu'il répondait, c'était : "C'est une surprise."

Jessie se réveilla dès qu'il ferma la porte de la voiture.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-elle, endormie.

"Shh… nous sommes à la maison de Jack. Rendors-toi."

"Maman… uhhh… désolé. Sam ?"

"Oui ma puce ?" dis-je en souriant.

_Je vais définitivement finir par m'habituer à l'entendre m'appeler 'maman'._

"Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?"

"Jack a dit qu'il devait prendre quelque chose."

"Oh."

Elle se réinstalla contre moi.

"Jessie ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler 'maman' si tu veux," dis-je.

Je la sentis se raidir. "Non… je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas chérie ? Ca ne me gène pas. Jack a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler 'papa' si tu le voulais."

"Non… je ne peux pas… s'il te plait," dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

"Jessie ?" Je tournais son visage vers les lumières de la rue et vis des larmes d'angoisse coulées sur son visage.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Jack choisit ce moment pour ouvrir le coffre et y mettre quelque chose. Quand il se rassit, il remarqua que Jessie pleurait.

"Jessie… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ?" demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

"Rien," répondit-elle et elle se détourna de lui.

Il me regarda pour avoir une explication.

"Je ne sais pas," articulais-je silencieusement en continuant de la bercer.

Le chemin du retour fut étrangement silencieux. Jack la ramena dans notre chambre et je l'aidais à se changer pour se mettre au lit. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Jack était remonté dans la voiture. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les larmes coulant toujours sans bruit sur son visage.

Jack me tira dans sa chambre.

"Sam… que s'est-il exactement passé quand j'étais dans al maison ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Elle m'a appelée 'maman'."

"C'est bien, non ?"

"Oui, mais après elle s'est excusée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler 'maman' mais elle a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle n'a pas voulu me dire."

"Et bien, nous allons tirer ça au clair dès maintenant," dit-il en prenant ma main et en nous ramenant dans notre chambre.

Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle semblait encore si triste.

"Jessie ?" dit Jack.

"Quoi ?" répondit-elle en se tournant, autant qu'elle pouvait, loin de nous.

Nous nous assîmes sur son lit.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu nous appeler 'maman' et 'papa' ? Cela ne nous gène pas," lui demanda-t-il. C'était Jack… droit au but.

"Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Ok ? S'il vous plait… laissez tomber," répondit-elle en se tournant gentiment mais refusant toujours de croiser nos regards.

Jack secoua la tête. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu me croyais ?"

"C'est le cas," répondit-elle d'une voix inégale.

"Alors chérie… parle nous… s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" plaidais-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha dans un soupir qui me brisa le cœur. Je pris la main de Jack dans la mienne et le sentit m'agripper. Lui aussi avait entendu la douleur dans ce simple soupir. Que quelqu'un est pu être blessée aussi profondément était au delà de ma compréhension.

"Aussi loin que je me souviennes, j'ai toujours été dans un orphelinat. Je fus placée dans une famille quand j'avais… genre cinq ans. Ils ont dit que je _devais_ les appeler 'maman' et 'papa'. Je n'avais pas le choix… personne ne l'avait… spécialement Landon et moi. Il essaya de me protéger mais il… il n'a pas pu." Sa voix se brisa sur ce nom pas familier… pas familier pour nous en tout cas.

Elle regarda de nouveau ailleurs. "Je ne me rappelais pas mes parents donc je le fis. Je pensais que tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ce que je pouvais faire."

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. "Elle essaya de… comment disait-elle… faire sortir le démon de mon corps. Elle a dit que j'étais possédée et qu'elle allait battre le démon hors de moi."

Elle tourna son regard vers nous. Nous pouvions voir la douleur, la colère, la perte et quelque chose d'autre… toujours là… visible dans ses yeux bleus… tant de douleur pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

"Ma puce, c'est la passé et nous sommes maintenant," dit Jack. "Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Nous ne laisserons personne te faire de mal."

"C'est ce qu'il disait mais il ne l'a jamais arrêtée," hurla-t-elle. "Ils me ramenèrent à l'orphelinat et leur dire que j'étais une mauvais enfant… avec des pouvoirs du démon. Les gens de l'orphelinat voulurent des preuves mais j'avais bien compris. Je ne fis rien, alors ils me laissèrent rester à l'orphelinat jusqu'à…" Elle s'arrêta.

"Chérie, tu sais au fond de ton cœur que nous t'aimons et que nous ferons tout notre possible pour te protéger," dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux que je dus réprimer un sanglot.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire Sam," finit-elle par dire.

"Je sais ma puce. Aie confiance en nous… crois en ton cœur," répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je regardais Jack. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Je penses que nous devrions lui dire maintenant," dit-il doucement.

"Me dire quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en tremblant contre mon épaule.

------------------------------  
_"Mon POV"_

"Nous allions attendre encore quelques semaines avant de faire ça, ça paraît le bon moment," dit Sam.

"Faire quoi ?" Elle pouvait entendre la peur dans ma voix.

Jack me sourit. "Chérie, tu sais ce qu'est l'adoption ?"

"Oh oui, je sais ce que c'est," répondis-je amèrement, les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage. "C'est quelque chose qui arrive à l'orphelinat à tous les enfants sauf moi. JE continuais d'espérer que, si je me comportais bien, quelqu'un viendrait et m'emmènerait… une vraie maison. Mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Puis ils me placèrent dans la dernière maison…" Je m'arrêtais de nouveau.

Jack recula. "Chérie, nous… c'est-à-dire Sam et moi… aimerions t'adopter… si tu es d'accord."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que nous t'aimons tous les deux et nous pensons que tu seras une excellente partie de notre famille," dit Jack.

"Jessie, nous voulons prendre soin de toi. Nous espérons que tu nous aimes autant que nous t'aimons, mais nous comprendrions si ce n'était pas le cas." dit Sam. Je sais que je parus choquée de cette déclaration. Elle me sourit et me caressa gentiment la joue. "Après ce que tu as traversé, je sais que c'est dur de croire quelqu'un… spécialement un adulte. Mais, si tu voulais bien nous donner une chance, je pense que nous pourrions être des parents plutôt cool," ajouta-t-elle.

Je détournais les yeux vers une photo de SG-1 accrochée au mur.

"Penses y, d'accord ?" plaida Jack. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Je me tus pendant un moment.

"Non," répondis-je.

Ils se figèrent. "Non tu ne veux pas y penser ou non tu ne veux pas que nous t'adoptions ?" demanda Sam la voix tremblante.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. J'ai peur mais…" Je reportais mon regard sur eux.

"Mais quoi ma puce ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je crois que nous… pourrions essayer," dis-je, hésitante.

"Ouiiiii !!!" cria Jack me prenant des genoux de Sam pour me poser sur les siens. "Je vais avoir une fille !"

"Hééé… moi aussi," dit Sa en me ramenant sur ses genoux.

Nous restâmes assis là… à simplement parler. Je ne leur disais toujours pas tout… Je ne pouvais pas. Cela ne changeait rien qu'ils deviennent mes parents. Dès que je leur aurais tout dit, ce serait terminé.

Jack se leva soudain et claqua des doigts. "Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose."

"Quoi ?" demanda Sam.

"Ce pourquoi nous sommes passés chez moi," dit-il. "Je reviens."

Je me pelotonnais contre Sam et commençais à m'endormir alors qu'elle me berçait doucement. "Sam ?"

"Oui mon ange ?"

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec les surnoms ? Mon soleil… mon ange ?_

"Je m'excuse d'avoir agit bêtement quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler 'maman'. Je le veux… vraiment. Mais… s'il te plait… donne moi du temps, d'accord ?"

"Tu l'as mon ange," dit-elle en m'étreignant.

------------------------------  
_"POV de Jack"_

Je revins environ vingt minutes plus tard. Jessie s'était déjà endormie. Je détestais vraiment d'avoir à la réveiller mais je voulais qu'elle ait ça.

"Jessie… réveille toi." Sam la secoua gentiment.

"Qu…" Elle s'assit encore endormi. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi," dis-je en sortant la guitare de derrière mon dos.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Une guitare," répondis-je en souriant.

"Je sais ça. Pour quoi faire ?"

"C'est pour toi."

Elle s'assit. "Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Je voyais l'excitation tempérer par la circonspection.

"Je veux que tu l'es… si tu la veux. Quand on t'enlèvera tes plâtres, j'aimerais t'entendre jouer… nous aimerions t'entendre jouer."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vraiment."

"Jack… je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Dis que tu la prends."

Elle rit. "Je la prends… merci," dit-elle du fond du cœur. Cela fit bondir le mien de joie.

Je posais la guitare par terre et l'étreignit.

"Merci beaucoup Jack… Sam."

"De rien ma puce."

"Jessie ?" dis-je.

"Mmm ?"

"Tu _peux_ m'appeler 'papa' tu sais." Je ne pus empêcher l'espoir de percer dans ma voix.

"Donne-moi du temps Jack… s'il te plait," supplia-t-elle doucement.

Je sus que le jour où, éventuellement, elle m'appellerait 'papa' serait l'un des plus heureux de ma vie… si ce n'est _le_ plus heureux.

"Prends tout le temps que tu veux mon soleil."

Elle se détendit et laissa Sam la bercer. Elle savait que nous serions là quand elle se réveillerait. Nous l'installâmes dans son lit et la bordâmes. Pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avions trouvée, elle dormit la nuit entière… sans faire de cauchemars.

_A suivre..._

* * *

[1 _Down With The Sickness – _Disturbed  
[2 _Crawling – _Linkin'Park 

Pensez à laisser une review.


	6. La Porte des Etoiles

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Bonjour,

Ayant la flemme de faire une NdA, je m'en passerais pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**_La Porte des Etoiles_**

_(2 semaines plus tard)_

_"Mon POV"_

Les jours passants, nous nous installâmes dans une certaine routine. Pendant la journée, le Dr. Fraiser venait et m'auscultait… pression artérielle, prise de sang… des trucs comme ça. Je me sentais comme un putain de rat de laboratoire. J'ai déménagé dans les quartiers de Jack pour que Sam et lui puissent avoir un peu d'intimité… juste tous les deux.

On me retira enfin mon plâtre au bras. Je me remis à la guitare, essayant de redonner des forces à ma main gauche. Ils m'entendaient jouer mais je n'étais pas prête à jouer une chanson entière pour elle. Je jouais beaucoup de chansons de _The Ataris_ et _Green Day_. Même quand c'était fort, ils semblaient apprécier mon jeu.

Mes jambes devenaient plus fortes mais je devais encore utiliser des béquilles. Jack et Sam mont aidé avec des exercices physiques mais je commençais à être frustrée. Je voulais juste être capable de marcher toute seule de nouveau.

Sam et Jack s'assuraient toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi en permanence. Si ce n'était pas l'un d'eux (ce qui était le plus souvent le cas), c'était Daniel, Teal'c, Janet ou la fille de Janet, Cassie. Elle était sympa. Elle venait d'une autre planète mais étai la seule survivante d'un village détruit par les Goa'uld. Je lui racontais ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais je lui fis promettre de ne _jamais_ en parler à Jack ou Sam… ou à quiconque.

Pendant que j'étais coincée dans ma chambre, Jack faisait en sorte que j'ai plein de choses à faire. Des devoirs, ils appelaient ça. C'était si ennuyeux. D'après Sam, je devais être au moins en CM2. Mais ils changèrent rapidement d'avis… je lisais des livres de Terminale… faisait des maths et des sciences d'Université. Ils dirent que j'étais intelligente mais je ne les cru pas. On m'a dit ma vie entière que j'étais stupide. Daniel m'apporta un livre… Le Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R. Tolkien pour que je m'occupe… gros livre… très gros livre. C'était génial. Ils dirent que j'étais vraiment intelligente pour mon âge.

Je ne m'étais pas tenue debout depuis un moment. Ils me faisaient rester au lit car j'étais encore très faible. Quand je devais aller pisser, Sam m'emmenait. Quand je devais prendre mon bain, Sam m'aidait. J'étais au milieu de _"La Communauté de l'Anneau"_ quand ils rentrèrent de mission. Je pense qu'ils me croyaient endormie car ils murmuraient en entrant. J'ai sensé dormir de toute façon.

"Hé mon cœur," dirent-ils en venant m'embrasser sur le front.

"Salut," dis-je avec un sourire fatigué.

"N'es-tu pas supposée dormir ?" demanda Jack.

"Je l'étais mais je me suis réveillé. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Presque 4h30," répondit Jack.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" demanda Sam.

"_Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de L'Anneau_. Danny me l'a donné."

"Et ben… c'est pas un peu avancé pour une enfant de dix ans ?" dit Jack en me souriant.

"Simplement parce que tu n'arrives pas à le finir ne signifie pas qu'elle ne peut pas," dit Sam en le taquinant.

Je ris quand il lui tira la langue. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé dans ma chambre et Jack dit : "Jessie ?"

"Mmm ?"

Il me fit signe de venir les rejoindre dans le canapé. "Viens ici mon cœur."

J'attrapais mes béquilles et boitillait lentement vers eux à cause de l'appréhension due à ce que je voyais dans leur regard. Je ne peux vraiment pas le décrire. Amour, espoir, anxiété… tout à la fois. Toujours pas habituée à ça.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demandais-je, Jack me prenant sur ses genoux.

"Ben…" Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu sais que c'est une base militaire."

"Bien sûr," dis-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam.

"Petite futée." Il sourit en me tirant gentiment l'oreille. "Aide-moi," dit-il à Sam.

Elle sourit.

"Ce qu'essaie de dire Jack, chérie, mais pas très bien," il lui tira de nouveau la langue et je ris encore, "c'est que cette base est _très_ secrète. Ce qui se passe ici ne doit jamais se savoir à l'extérieur. Tu comprends ?"

"Ouais, vous voulez que je me taise quand je partirais. Je suis bonne à ce jeu là. JE sais garder des secrets." La dernière partie fut dite dans un murmure. Je regardais ailleurs, ne voulant pas que l'on me rappelle ma situation… encore.

Ils se crispèrent. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi je faisais référence. Nous n'en parlions pas car je ne voulais pas qu'ils me détestent. Jack essaya de mettre ça sur la tapis plusieurs fois mais je ne cessais de changer de sujet alors il laissa tomber. Sam tourna mon visage pour que je la regarde.

"Nous savons que tu sais garder un secret ma puce… et, au fait, c'est quand _nous_ partirons… pas quand _tu_ partiras. Mais, de toute façon, nous voulons que tu saches exactement ce qui se passe ici."

Cela me prit par surprise. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais," dit Sam.

"Cool."

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit," dit Jack en souriant.

Je fronçais le nez. "Pourquoi ?"

"Car tu vas faire partie de notre famille et tu dois savoir ce que nous faisons."

"Je le sais déjà," dis-je.

"Oui, mais il y a une _autre_ famille dont tu vas également faire partie," dit Sam.

"Quelle famille ?" demandais-je.

"SG-1," répondit Jack.

Le téléphone sonna. Jack m'assit sur les genoux de Sam et alla décrocher.

"O'Neill." Il écouta un moment puis revint vers nous.

"Allez." Il se tourna et tapota son dos.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je, surprise.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais monté sur le dos de quelqu'un ?"

Je regardais par terre, trouvant soudain mes pieds très intéressants. Je crois que mon silence lui fournit la réponse.

"Sam, aides la à se lever," dit-il doucement.

Elle m'assit sur le bord du lit et m'aida à me lever.

"Allez… debout," dit-elle.

Quand j'eus trouvé mon équilibre, Elle me dit : "Mets tes bras autour de son cou."

"Je vais lui faire mal," protestais-je.

"Non, tu ne lui feras pas mal," promit-elle.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou par derrière.

"Maintenant, saute," m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je sautais et heurtais le sol avec ma mauvaise jambe. J'agrippai mon genou et criai de douleur, cherchant de l'air.

"Respire, chérie, respire," dit Jack en me frottant le dos.

"Aïe, aïe, aïe," criais-je. Je travaillais à nettoyer mon vocabulaire. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et je ne voulais rien faire qui puissent les énerver. Sam ma porta pendant qu'il continuait à me frotter le dos tant que la douleur subsistait.

"Essayons encore," dit Jack en s'agenouillant dos à nous. Sam m'aida et il attrapa mes deux jambes, mon bassin et tout. Je descendis ma main gauche sur sa poitrine pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il se leva et je flanchais, ma respiration sortant dans un sifflement quand il bougea ma jambe.

"Ca ma mon cœur," demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas bouger.

"Oui," dis-je en sentant un élancement dans ma jambe. "Ca va aller… Hé, c'est marrant," poursuivis-je pour essayer de le distraire.

Ca fonctionna. Riant, il me porta à l'extérieur de notre chambre, vers le hall.

Nous arrivâmes devant une double porte avec un jeune garde devant. Il me regarda bizarrement. Jack acquiesça simplement et dit : "Ouvrez."

Le soldat hésita en me voyant. Jack secoua la tête et soupira.

"Appelez le général Hammond. Il doit déjà être dans la salle de la porte. Il a déjà donné son accord pour ça."

_(Chérie, fais-moi penser à faire un rapport sur lui.)_

_(Pour quoi Jack ?)_

_(Pour être un idiot et ne pas avoir écouté les annonces ce matin.)_

_(Jack ?)_

_(Oui ma puce ?)_

_(Tu n'écoutes jamais les annonces du matin.)_

Sam et Jack rirent de ça.

"Elle t'a eu là," lui dit-elle.

Le garde décrocha le téléphone.

"Monsieur, le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont à l'extérieur de la salle de la porte…" il écouta quelques secondes. "Oui, monsieur, elle est avec eux."

Puis il glissa sa carte les portes s'ouvrirent.

"C'est ce que nous appelons la salle de la porte," dit Jack en me portant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Je vis Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et la Général Hammond me sourirent.

"Bienvenue au SGC, Jessie," dit le Général.

Jack me posa et m'appuya contre lui pour que je puisse reprendre mon équilibre après mon premier voyage à dos. Il mit ses bras par dessus mes épaules et attrapant l'un de ses poignets avec son autre main devant moi… comme s'il défiait quiconque d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

_Trop protecteur ?_

"Quel est cet endroit ?" demandais-je doucement. J'avais peur de parler trop fort dans cette pièce silencieuse.

"Tu vois ce grand anneau là-bas ?" dit Jack en le pointant.

"Ouais."

L'anneau se mit à bouger. Je sursautais et me blottis contre lui.

_Voyageur entrant._

Le Général Hammond parla. "Fermez l'iris."

"Tout va bien. Ca ne va pas te faire mal," dit-il en serrant doucement mon épaule.

Je tendis la main et attrapait celle de Sam.

"Tu es en sécurité," dit-elle.

J'avais beau avoir dix ans, je me sentais toute petite. Mais, pour quelque raison, je savais qu'avec Jack et Sam, je serais en sécurité. Je me détendis un peu.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demandais-je.

"Regarde," répondit Sam avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_(J'ai rêvé de ça.)_

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, choqués.

"Quoi ?" dit Jack.

_(C'était dans mes rêves une quinzaine de jours avant que je vienne ici.)_

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Je savais qu'ils étaient flippés. Merde, je l'aurais été aussi si ce n'était pas à moi que cela arrivait.

"Hé ! C'est ma tâche de naissance !" m'exclamais-je, surprise, en montrant le premier symbole sur la porte. Cela me valut un soulèvement de sourcil de la part de Teal'c et un rire de tous les autres.

"J'adore cette partie," dit Jack.

_Whoosh._

Je sursautais de nouveau.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demandais-je.

Jack sourit et dit fièrement : "C'est la Porte des Etoiles."

Il appuya son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

"Ca sert à quoi ?"

Il regarda le Général Hammond et je savais qu'il demandait la permission de quelque chose. Apparemment, il l'a obtenu car il dit : "Cela nous permet d'aller sur d'autres planètes."

"Comme Saturne ?"

"Un peu. Tu as remarqué que Teal'c n'était pas exactement comme nous ?"

"Ouais. Il a… comment l'appelles-tu ? Junior à l'intérieur."

Ils rirent tous de ça.

"Ouais. Il vient d'une planète appelée 'Chulak'. C'est un Jaffa," dit Jack.

_Nous recevons un signal, Général._

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda le Général Hammond pendant que Jack me plaçait derrière lui, ne perdant jamais le contact.

_Maître Bratac._

"Etiez-vous au courant de ça Teal'c ?" demanda Jack en le regardant.

"Je l'étais effectivement, O'Neill. Je savais que vous souhaitiez montrer la Porte des Etoiles à Jessie. Donc, avec l'approbation du Général Hammond, j'ai contacté Maître Bratac et lui ai expliqué la situation. Il amène également Rya'c."

Deux personnes apparurent par la Porte. Le plus vieux ressemblait à Teal'c. Il avait le même symbole sur le front, la seule différence est qu'il était blanc. Le plus jeune ressemblait à un mini-Teal'c.

"Maître Bratac," dit Teal'c en étreignant le bras de l'autre homme.

Le vieil homme marcha vers le Général Hammond et fit le mouvement de caresser sa tête.

"Hammond du Texas."

"Heureux de vous revoir, Maître Bratac."

"Où est cette 'Jessie' dont j'ai tant entendu parler et pourtant si peu ?" dit-il.

Jack se déplaça légèrement et je tentais de me cacher.

"Tout va bien, ma puce. Il ne va pas te faire de mal," me dit-il, essayant de me calmer.

Je n'allais pas bouger. L'homme s'approcha de moi.

"Jessie. Je suis Bratac de Chulak. Je suis heureux de finalement te rencontrer."

Je commençais à être fatiguée de rester debout et me sentais de nouveau un peu étourdie. C'est un peu douloureux quand vous ne pouvez mettre votre poids que sur une jambe. Je lui souris simplement et dit : "Bonjour, Maître Bratac."

"Enfant poli," dit-il. Il a dû sentir quelque chose car ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il secoua la tête et dit : "Celle-là est spéciale."

Tous rirent mais Jack dit doucement : "Nous savons."

Je levais la tête pour le regarder et il sourit simplement en m'embrassant sur le front et gesticula : "Et bien, c'est vrai."

Je regardais Sam.

"Nous savons," dit-elle doucement en caressant ma joue.

Teal'c s'avança. "Voici mon fils, Rya'c. Rya'c, voici Jessie."

"Hello," dit Rya'c.

"Salut," dis-je en tremblant légèrement.

Le téléphone sonna, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce. Le Général Hammond décrocha.

"Hammond." Il écouta quelques instants puis tandis le téléphone à Janet. "Docteur ?"

"Fraiser," dit-elle. Elle écouta à son tour puis raccrocha. "Retrouvez-moi dans la salle de briefing dans trente minutes."

"Doc, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Jack.

"Je penses que nous allons avoir la réponse à notre question principale," dit Janet en quittant la pièce.

Jack pouvait dire que je commençais à fatiguer. Je m'appuyais de nouveau lourdement contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi. J'étais debout depuis près de dix minutes et mon corps n'y était plus habitué. Je tremblais alors même qu'il faisait chaud dans la salle. Je pensais que j'avais de la fièvre. Jack sentit les frissons qui me traversaient.

"Chérie, ça va ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je ne me sens pas si bien, papa," dis-je en fermant les yeux, sans me préoccuper du lapsus.

Jack sourit et me souleva, me calant contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front quand je posais ma tête sur son épaule et tentait de me détendre.

"Mmm… tu es plutôt chaude ma puce." Il se tourna vers le Général Hammond.

"Général, Jessie ne se sent pas bien. Je vais aller la recoucher et je vous retrouve à la salle de briefing."

"Jack, elle va bien ?" demanda Daniel, inquiet.

"Oui. Elle est juste fatiguée à cause de toute cette excitation, je pense."

"Ok. Prenez soin d'elle et retrouvez nous là-bas," dit le Général Hammond.

Jack me ramena dans ma chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et murmura : "Dors maintenant, chérie," en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

"Ok," dis-je en me relaxant. Je fermais les yeux quand Sam, assise à côté de moi, me caressa les cheveux. Ca, par dessus tout, me faisait somnoler. C'était réconfortant d'une manière étrange.

Ils restèrent assis avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois presque endormie. Le téléphone sur le bureau de Sam sonna, me réveillant en sursaut.

"Maman… ?" demandais-je, endormie. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais alentour. Je tremblais de nouveau.

"Merde, elle était presque endormie," dit-elle avec un sourire pincé en se levant pour répondre.

"Carter." Elle grogna au téléphone. Après quelques secondes, elle raccrocha.

Jack retira mes cheveux de mes yeux et mit sa main sur mon front.

"Je crois que tu as de la fièvre."

Il attrapa le thermomètre et le posa sur mon front.

"Mmm…" dit-il en le regardant. "Ouais… tu as de la fièvre… 39°." Il soupira. "C'est beaucoup."

"Jack, ils sont prêts en salle de briefing."

"Rappelle les et dis leur qu'elle a de la fièvre donc nous n'allons nul part," dit Jack.

Sam prit le téléphone. "Janet, Jessie a de la fièvre. Ca va prendre un moment avant que nous puissions venir." Elle se tourna vers Jack. "Quelle température ?" Il lui dit et elle le dit à janet. Elle écouta quelques secondes. "Ok."

"Qu'a-t-elle dit ?" demanda Jack.

"Elle envoie du _Tylenol_ pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle a dit de l'amener dès qu'elle l'aura pris."

"Pourquoi devons-nous la bouger maintenant ?" demanda Jack, agacé.

"Ordre du Général Hammond, Jack."

"Oh par tous les Saints !" s'exclama-t-il en retirant mes cheveux de mes yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un coup à la porte et Sam alla ouvrir.

"Oui ?"

"Dr. Fraiser m'a dit d'amener ça pour l'enfant," dit une voix d'homme.

Jack parla. "Son nom est Jessie."

"Oui monsieur, je sais. Je suis désolé monsieur."

Sam prit les pilules à l'infirmier et ferma la porte. Elle alla me chercher un verre d'eau dans le petit réfrigérateur de la chambre. Jack m'aida à m'assoir. Je tremblais toujours.

"Froid ?" demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçais. J'avais toujours froid quand j'avais de la fièvre. Il enroula la couverture autour de moi et me mit sur ses genoux. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et essayait de me rendormir. J'avais dix ans mais je me sentais comme un bébé.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçais. "Bonne fille. Maintenant ouvre."

J'ouvris la bouche et il y mit les pilules. Il tint le verre pendant que je buvais, crachant légèrement à cause des tremblements. "Bonne fille."

"Sam, aide nous."

Elle prit sa main et l'aida à se lever avec moi dans les bras.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je veux juste dormir, papa," suppliais-je faiblement. Une fois encore, je ne préoccupais pas du lapsus. J'étais tellement fatiguée.

Il sourit légèrement et m'embrassa le front.

"Je sais ma puce. Nous te ramènerons ici dès que nous aurons terminés."

Il m'équilibra et ajouta :"Ouvre la voix, Sam," pendant que nous sortions de la chambre.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bon ben vous savez quoi faire maintenant... 


	7. Famille

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Bonjour,

Ayant cessé la traduction du Tome 7 de Harry Potter pour des raisons de temps (et aussi pour éviter de voir débarquer les flics chez moi), je me remets donc à tous les projets que j'avais mis en stand-by dans l'intervalle.

Ceci est le premier d'une longue série de chapitres qui viendront combler (je l'espère) votre bonheur de lecteur.

Concernant cette histoire en particulier, l'auteur l'ayant terminée depuis quelques temps maintenant, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour vous donner les chapitres manquants.

J'espère que l'attente de vous paraitra pas trop longue et que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Famille**

_"Mon POV"_

Je voulais juste dormir. J'étais si fatiguée. Même avec Jack me secouant un peu, j'étais presque endormie au moment où nous atteignîmes la salle de briefing. Il m'assit sur une chaise entre Sam et lui. Sam tendit la main et saisit la mienne quand j'essayais de me mettre en boule mais ce n'était pas facile avec un bandage. Donc je m'effondrais simplement et somnolais.

"Que se passe-t-il doc ?" demanda Jack. J'ouvris les yeux et m'agitais faiblement. Il se tourna et me sourit. Puis il vit la fièvre dans mes yeux et caressa ma joue de la paume de sa main. Je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Puis il attrapa mon autre main.

Janet prit une profonde inspiration. "Nous avons trouvé ses parents biologiques."

Six mots. Juste six mots et mon monde s'écroulait. Je n'allais pas être adopté. Mes espoirs d'avoir _enfin_ une famille disparurent.

"Quoi ?" dit Jack d'une voix étranglée. Sam réprima un sanglot. Leurs mains se serrèrent sur les miennes. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir sans se battre.

"Vous vous souvenez que j'avais parlé d'un marqueur protéique dans son sang ?"

Tous dirent : "Oui."

"Et bien, il s'avère que c'est héréditaire… du côté de la mère."

Elle se tourna vers moi. "Tu sais qui sont tes parents ?"

Je secouais la tête faiblement. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur mon visage.

"Durant l'examen de son sang, nous avons également trouvé une autre forme de marqueurs protéiques. Nous pensons que ceux-là viennent du père. Donc, pour tester une théorie, nous avons fait un test ADN."

"Et qu'avez-vous trouvé docteur ?" demanda le Général Hammond. Jack et Sam commençaient à s'impatienter.

Janet prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration. "Ses parents sont là… dans la base."

"Alors ? Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Jack. "Pourquoi ne se sont-il pas encore montrés ?"

Elle essaya de cacher un sourire. "Apparemment, ils n'ont aucune idée que c'est leur fille." Elle fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique, ses lèvres étirées en un léger sourire.

"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Jack, incrédule.

"Pourquoi ne me le dites-_vous_ pas ? _Vous_ et Sam êtes ses parents biologiques."

Daniel et le Général Hammond rirent. Teal'c essaya de masquer son sourire.

"Quoi ? Comment, par l'enfer, est-ce possible ?" demanda Jack en serrant ma main.

"Je suis d'accord avec le Colonel. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu un enfant… avec lui."

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Pas que je ne souhaite pas que cela soit vrai mon ange," dit Sam en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de lui rendre son sourire. Je me contentais de la regarder avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Ouais. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis… ma vie est merdique. Je détournais le regard.

Elle commença à dire quelque chose quand une lumière aveuglante emplit la pièce.

"Peut être puis-je répondre à ça, Colonel O'Neill… Major Carter."

La main de Jack se serra sur la mienne. Il pouvait sentir les légers tremblements de mon corps. Il enroula la couverture plus serrée autour de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

_(Qui est-ce ?)_

_(Heimdall.)_ – Sam.

"Heimdall," dit Sam à haute voix. "Que faites-vous là ?"

"Le Colonel O'Neill a demandé comment elle pouvait être votre fille. Je peux vous donner la réponse que vous cherchez."

Le regard du Général passa de Heimdall à Jack.

"Dans tous les sens du terme," ajouta Heimdall. "Il y a quelques mois, vous et le Major Carter étiez piégés à bord d'un vaisseau Goa'uld."

"Nous savons ça," dit Jack, sarcastiquement.

"Quand les Asgard découvrirent cela, nous vous transportâmes dans l'un de nos vaisseaux."

"Ouais. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ça d'ailleurs," dit Jack.

"Vous étiez tous deux sévèrement blessés. Nous vous soignâmes. Durant le processus, nous avons réalisé que vous possédiez chacun un marqueur génétique spécifique. Le sang du Major Carter contient le marqueur protéique laissé par sa symbiose avec Jolinar. Colonel O'Neill, votre code génétique a été modifié par le savoir des Anciens téléchargé dans votre cerveau."

Elle fit une pause et me regarda. "Nous décidâmes de combiner les deux lignées génétiques."

"Combinés les… comment ?" demanda Jack.

"Et bien, nous essayâmes de combiner les deux ADN par clonage mais nous échouâmes misérablement."

"Attendez une seconde," l'interrompit Sam. "Exactement combien de temps sommes-nous restés à bord du vaisseau ?"

"Trois de vos années."

"Mais c'est impossible. Nous ne sommes partis que quelques jours," s'exclama Jack.

"Nous étions coincés dans une autre galaxie sans moyen de rentrer à temps. Vous devînmes très intimes."

"Mais, comment… oh…" s'interrompit Jack, la compréhension se peignant sur son visage.

Sam rougit. "Donc, vous… nous avons conçu un enfant… ensemble ?"

"C'est exact. Quand l'enfant eut seize mois, nous vous renvoyâmes seulement quelques jours après votre sauvetage. Vous avez tenté de nous combattre, mais nous devions commencer à tester les capacités de l'enfant dès que possible. Cela ne pouvait se faire avec vous deux présents. Nous modifiâmes vos souvenirs pour coller à la période de temps. Nous pensions être capables de nous occuper de l'enfant. Malheureusement, nous nous trompions."

"Donc, laissez-moi résumer ça…" dit Jack en colère. "Vous nous avez sauvés. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nous avons conçu un enfant, eu cet enfant, aimé cet enfant et vous nous l'avez pris ? Vous l'avez emmené loin de ceux qui pourraient l'aimer et la protéger ?"

Sa prise sur ma main se resserra jusqu'à m'en faire presque mal. Je dus faire du bruit car il se tourna pour me regarder. Je vis de la douleur et de la colère dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne retire brusquement sa main de la mienne et se leva. Je _savais_ que ça m'était destiné. Je mis la couverture autour de moi et essayais de me cacher. Je pense que Sam remarqua la douleur dans mon regard car elle me rapprocha d'elle. Mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Je laissais les larmes coulées. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Il était en colère après moi… il me haïssait.

_Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrivait qu'à moi ?_

Jack se tourna vers Heimdall. "Pourquoi ?"

"Car cet enfant nous aidera à battre les Goa'uld. Son potentiel génétique contient des talents supérieurs aux vôtres ou à ceux des Goa'uld."

"Ce n'est qu'une enfant !" hurla un Jack en colère en se levant. "Vous savez ce qu'elle a traversé ? Vous le savez ?"

"Malheureusement, après vous avoir renvoyez, nous étions incapable de nous occuper de l'enfant."

Jack l'interrompit brusquement. "L'_enfant_ a un nom. Elle s'appelle…"

Heimdall l'interrompit à son tour. "Jessica."

La mâchoire de Jack tomba. "Comment savez-vous ça ?"

"Le Major Carter a nommé votre fille le jour de sa naissance. Jessica Caitlin O'Neill… Jessie est son surnom… que vous lui avez donné O'Neill."

Il regarda Jack puis Sam. "Après vous avoir renvoyé, nous étions incapable de nous occuper d'elle. Nous la renvoyâmes, voulant la faire arriver exactement au même moment que vous. Nous allions vous rendre vos souvenirs d'elle et vous la rendre. Cependant, une éruption de votre soleil envoya notre vaisseau huit ans dans le passé au lieu de trois. Maintenant, ce que vous allez faire de ses connaissances et de ces pouvoirs dépend de vous."

"C'est des conneries. Vous avez merdé et vous voulez nous faire ramasser les morceaux, hein ?" dit Jack toujours en colère. Je crois qu'il avait oublié que j'étais encore là car je pense que c'est la seule raison qui explique ce qu'il dit ensuite. "Vous vous attendez à ce que nous payions pour vos erreurs."

Je hoquetais et le Général Hammond se leva. "Colonel O'Neill !"

Il cligna des yeux et, se souvenant que j'étais là, se tourna vers moi, de la douleur dans le regard. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Oh merde. Ma puce, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…" commença-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

"Papa." Je pleurais doucement et disparus.

------------------------------

_"POV de Jack"_

"Jessie !" hurlais-je en même temps que Sam.

Heimdall parla, visiblement choqué.

"Nous la gardons confiné à la base. Ca prend toute mon énergie. Elle est peut être très jeune mais elle est déjà extrêmement puissante. Nous allons vous rendre vos souvenirs maintenant."

Une lumière aveuglante emplit la salle et deux faisceaux se posèrent sur nos têtes. La réception des souvenirs de la conception et de la naissance de Jessie nous secoua tous les deux. L'amour que nous avions pour elle et la joie que nous avions de l'avoir avec nous revinrent comme une marée. Je me souvins que son premier mot fut 'papa', que Sam lui avait appris à ramper et moi à marcher. Je me rappelais la faisant manger et la baignant.

_Dieu ! Comment ais-je pu oublier ça ?_

J'attrapai Sam par la main et l'entraînai vers la porte.

"Viens. Nous devons la trouver," dis-je.

J'entendis Heimdall dire : "Je m'excuse pour ceci. J'espère que tout est résolu à votre entière satisfaction." Puis il partit.

"Général Hammond. Ne devrions-nous pas suivre le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter ?" demanda Teal'c.

"Non, Teal'c. Donnez à ses trois-là du temps seuls. Dieu seul sait ce qui va se passer maintenant."

------------------------------

_(Mes quartiers)_

_"Mon POV"_

Jack ouvrit violemment la porte des quartiers de Sam.

"Jessie !" hurla-t-il en entrant en courant dans la pièce, Sam sur ses talons.

Je me blottis dans mon lit en pleurant, essayant de disparaître.

"Laissez-moi tranquille ! Pourquoi je peux pas partir d'ici ?" pleurais-je en frappant le mur avec mon coude.

Jack attrapa mon bras pour m'empêcher de me faire mal. Il tourna mon visage vers lui.

"Arrête ça ! Tu vas te faire mal !" dit-il.

"Je m'en fiche ! Laissez-moi partir !" lui criais-je en jetant ma tête contre le mur.

"Non ! Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ! Arrête ça !" Il me prit dans une étreinte féroce alors que je luttais contre lui.

"Va te faire foutre !" hurlais-je.

"Heimdall t'empêche de disparaître d'ici. Il te garde ici… où tu appartiens. Ta vie est ici, chérie… avec nous," dit Sam.

Je secouais la tête, laissant couler mes larmes en 'affaissant contre Jack.

"Vous m'avez menti ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi ! Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas mourir ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi !" sanglotais-je.

Jack caressa mon dos en lents cercles pour essayer de me calmer, même si lui aussi tremblait… tout comme Sam.

"Nous te voulons…" dit-il d'une voix brisée. "Nous te voulons."

"Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis une erreur. Je ne devrais même pas être là. Tu l'as dit toi même,"accusais-je en luttant de nouveau contre lui.

Jack prit une inspiration tremblante. "Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dit ça, ma puce. Je ne voulais pas que cela sorte de cette façon."

Je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête et arrêtais de me battre avec lui. Il était simplement trop fort.

"Vous ne voulez pas de moi. Vous ne m'aimez pas."

Il poursuivit. "Je te veux… je t'aime. La seule erreur est que nous n'ayons pas eu une chance de te connaître… de t'élever."

"Mais tu es en colère après moi. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux," insistais-je.

Il se recula et me tint à longueur de bras. Il lâcha mon bras et effaça une larme.

"Non chérie. Pas _après_ toi, _pour_ toi," dit-il.

Je me libérais de la prise de Jack et m'appuyais de nouveau contre le mur. Je fermais les yeux pour lutter contre l'insupportable douleur et vide grandissant en moi. Je sentis les murs se reconstruire. Je n'allais pas avoir mal… je ne le laisserais pas me faire mal. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Je restais assise là avec un genou sous mon menton.

"Nous sommes en colère _pour_ toi, chérie," dit Sam en s'asseyant sur le lit.

S'appuyant contre le mur, Jack passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

"Je suis en colère car tu as traversé l'enfer… un enfer que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à traverser. Je suis en colère parce qu'on t'a enlevé à moi… à nous."

Sam mit son bras autour de mes épaules et m'étreignit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'éloignais pas d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas. Malgré la douleur, je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de Sam.

"Je suis en colère parce que toute la douleur que tu as dû endurer aurait pu être évitée. Je n'ai jamais pu chanter pour toi… te tenir… te regarder grandir," dit-elle.

Je sentis ses larmes tombées sur ma tête.

Jack détourna son regard de moi.

"J'ai perdu mon fils, ton frère, Charlie il y a quelques années. Je n'ai jamais cru que quelque chose puisse faire aussi mal." Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'une totale désolation. "Mais ça, si. _Ca_, si."

Il tendit la main vers moi mais je m'éloignais de lui à cause de la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Il laissa sa main retomber et baissa le regard, tremblant d'une émotion difficilement contenue.

"Je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plait ma puce. S'il te plait ne me déteste pas. Jessie, s'il te plait," supplia-t-il.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je restais assise là un moment. Je ne savais vraiment as quoi faire. Mais il _était_ mon père… Je pense que nous l'avons toujours su. Nous avions _senti_ la relation. Cela m'aida à prendre ma décision. Je mis ma main sur le menton de Jack, tournant son visage vers moi.

"Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime… papa," dis-je doucement.

Le barrage céda et il m'étreignit fort. Il sanglotait incontrôlablement.

"Je t'aime ma puce." Il me tint pendant que nous pleurions tous les deux puis il tendit sa main vers Sam. Elle mit ses bras autour de nous deux. Même à travers ma fièvre, je sentis les murs disparaître de nouveau. J'avais peur mais j'étais en sécurité.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	8. Guérison

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Bonjour,

Actuellement en vacances, j'en profite pour ne rien faire ou presque. Je me suis donc finalement dit que je pourrais vous donner un petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Profitez-en bien.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Guérison**

_(Plusieurs mois plus tard)_

_"Mon POV"_

Après plusieurs mois, ils me laissèrent finalement sortir de Cheyenne Moutain. Bien que l'on m'eu retirée tous les plâtres, Papa me porta dehors le jour où nous partîmes. Ils avaient préparé une chambre dans chacune de leur maison pour moi. Daniel conduisait avec Teal'c à ses côtés pendant que maman, papa et moi nous assîmes sur la banquette arrière. C'était l'heure de déjeuner et Daniel suggéra _McDonalds_.

Je connaissais _McDonalds_ mais je n'y étais jamais allée. Leurs enfants se moquaient de moi par ce qu'ils y mangeaient et pas moi. Je me détendis en entrant dans le restaurant sur le dos de papa. Les gens me fixèrent. Je suppose que c'était parce que j'étais sur son dos.

Papa me commanda un happy meal avec un cheeseburger. Il s'amusa avec le jouet. Après avoir mangé de la farine d'avoine matin, midi et soir pendant des années, j'étais anxieuse. Ils vérifiaient attentivement que je mange bien tout.

Après mangé, ils m'emmenèrent à la galerie marchande. Ils voulaient que je choisisse quelques jouets pour la maison. _Ma maison_. De toute façon, après ce repas, je commençais à m'endormir. Même si je mangeais régulièrement à la base, je m'endormais toujours après. J'étais au chaud et confortable dans les bras de maman. Je m'allongeais donc sur le siège et mis ma tête sur ses genoux. Papa mit mes jambes sur les siens. J'étais dans cet état, entre la veille et le sommeil.

J'entendis Oncle Danny dire : "Nous sommes arrivés."

Papa rit sous cape. "Emmène-nous à la maison de Sam, Daniel. Elle dort. Nous ferons ça plus tard."

"Ok."

La dernière chose dont je me souviens fut papa me portant à l'intérieur et m'installant dans le lit. Je pense que Daniel et Teal'c restèrent un moment mais ils étaient partis quand je me réveillai. Maman et papa étaient dans le canapé en train de se câliner quand je descendis en boitillant. Ce n'est pas si facile quand une jambe n'est pas assez forte pour vous porter.

"Salut," dis-je, endormi. C'était encore une phrase que j'avais emprunté à papa.

"Salut mon ange. Viens ici," dit maman.

Je me pelotonnais sur le canapé entre eux et maman m'entoura de ses bras.

"Comment as-tu dormi ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Bien je crois. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"3h00," dit papa.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé dormir si longtemps ?"

"Tu en avais besoin. Plus tu dors, plus tu deviens forte," dit-il.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. J'ai juste l'impression de dormir tout le temps."

"Nan, tu es juste fatiguée à cause des médicaments et des exercices que te fait faire Janet," dit-il.

"Je sais."

"Hé devine quoi ?" demanda maman.

"Quoi ?"

"Ton père a décidé que nous allions faire un barbecue le 4 et Daniel et Teal'c vont tirer un feu d'artifices. Une sorte de 'Bienvenue à la maison' pour toi."

Je m'assis et maman me laissa faire. Je ne dis rien. Je pense qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose allait se passer. Peut être s'attendaient-ils à ce que je sois excitée ? Probablement. Je sais pas.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda papa en mettant ses bras autour de moi. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule et jouais avec la ficelle de mon short.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de feu d'artifice. Ils me gardaient toujours enfermée au sous-sol," murmurais-je.

"Et bien, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, mon soleil."

"Je sais, mais j'aimerais pouvoir tout oublier."

"Chérie, ça _pourrait_ t'aider d'en parler…"

"Nan. Ca n'arrivera pas," dis-je en me levant.

"Ma puce…"

"S'il te plait papa. Je veux juste oublier," suppliais-je.

Il m'attrapa gentiment par les hanches et me ramena sur le canapé.

"Nous t'aiderons. Je te le promets."

Ils avaient déjà décidé que je passerais une semaine chez maman et une chez papa. Quand j'étais chez papa, maman restait avec nous. Quand j'étais chez maman, papa restait avec nous. De cette façon, nous étions toujours ensemble et personne ne découvrait la vérité sur eux deux. J'étais enfin en sécurité et commençait à trouver le bonheur. J'avais enfin trouvé une maison… enfin deux, mais pour moi, elles n'étaient qu'une.

Quand maman et papa étaient en mission, je vivais chez Janet et Cassie. Après avoir passé dix ans seule et apeurée, j'avais une famille et des amies. Mais plus que tout, le plus important… j'étais en sécurité.

Puis je faillis de nouveau tout perdre…

------------------------------

_(4 juillet)_

C'était le 4 juillet et SG-1 était de repos pour la semaine. Ils étaient donc tous là. Janet et le Général Hammond étaient là également. Nous allions nous amuser. Je n'avais jamais vu de feu d'artifice. Papa avait préparé quelque chose de grand pour mon premier 4 juillet avec eux… avec ma famille.

Nous avions fini de manger. Daniel et Teal'c se préparaient à tirer le feu d'artifice. Je jouais avec le chien de Cassie. Janet l'avait amené car Cassie passait ses vacances avec des amies.

"Jessie, arrête de courir après ce satané chien et viens voir," hurla papa par dessus la musique. _Tush_ de ZZ Top passait sur la chaîne.

J'aimais le rock. Il aimait le classique et le jazz. Nous aimions tous deux ZZ Top. Je courus vers lui et il me jeta, gloussante, sur son épaule. Il s'assit sur une couverture et me mit sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa sur le côté de la tête et fit signe à maman de venir avec nous. Elle s'assit près de nous et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Teal'c envoya la première fusée et je fus en admiration. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Je me penchais en avant et restais là, bouche ouverte. Maman poussa papa du coude et hocha la tête dans ma direction. Il sourit, mit sa main sous mon menton et me ferma la bouche. M'entourant de ses bras, il se pelotonna contre moi et dit : "Alors, t'en penses quoi ?"

Je souris et m'appuyais contre lui. "C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu."

"Et bien, je peux penser à une… non… deux choses qui sont _bien_… _bien_ plus belle," dit papa.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je en ne quittant pas des yeux le feu d'artifice.

_Comment quelque chose peut-il être plus jolie que ça ?_

"Toi et ta mère," murmura-t-il en m'embrassant l'arrière de la tête. Je gloussais et il dit : "Dis donc, tu connais les règles. Pas de gloussements." Je gloussais encore et il me chatouilla.

"Papa, arrête !" me plaignis-je mais ils savaient que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça.

La sonnette retentit.

"Daniel, tu peux aller ouvrir ?" demanda maman.

"Bien sûr."

Papa sourit et mit ses bras autour de la taille de maman. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte. Je souris intérieurement.

Daniel revint. "Euh… Jack ? Ce type dit qu'il connaît Jessie."

"Debout mon cœur," dit papa.

Je me levais et me tournais pendant que maman et papa se levaient à leur tour. Je me figeais. C'était _lui_. Il m'avait retrouvée.

_Bordel. Je savais que ça arriverait. J'ai essayé de leur dire._

"Te voilà. Ca fait des mois que nous te cherchons. Ta mère est malade d'inquiétude."

Je m'éloignais à reculons de _lui_ et de papa. "Non, non, non, non, non."

Papa attrapa mon bras et me cacha derrière lui. Il me tint fermement jusqu'à ce que je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et posait ma tête contre son dos en tremblant violemment. Tout ce qu'il dit fut : "Jessie ?"

"C'est lui," murmurais-je. Maman s'avança et mit ses bras autour de moi par derrière. Elle posa sa tête sur la mienne.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander 'qui'. Ils savaient tous exactement de qui je parlais.

_(Va à l'intérieur. Dis à Janet d'appeler la police.)_ – Papa

_(J'ai peur, maman.)_ Je savais qu'ils pouvaient sentir la peur dans mes pensées.

_(Tu es en sécurité. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire encore du mal.)_ – Maman

_(Promis ?)_

_(Nous te le promettons. Maintenant, rentre et dis à Janet d'appeler la police.)_ – Papa

_(Ok)_

Maman avait entendu la conversation donc elle me laissa partir. J'eus un frisson en passant à côté de _lui_. _Il_ essaya de m'attraper mais je disparus dans la maison.

------------------------------

_"POV de Jack"_

"Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ?" cria-t-_il_.

Je m'approchai de lui. "Asseyez-vous Mr. Evans. La police arrive."

"Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" demanda-t-il en reculant. Il se heurta à Teal'c qui lui saisit le bras d'une prise vicieuse. Il leva les yeux vers Teal'c. Ce denier lui sourit et le força à s'asseoir.

"J'ai promis à Jessie que je tuerai l'homme qui l'avait battue et violée," dis-je, en avançant lentement.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler," insista-t-il en luttant contre Teal'c.

"Joue pas les idiots, connard. Jessie nous a tout racontés," dis-je en frappant l'homme. La Général Hammond et Sam m'attrapèrent chacun un bras.

"Jack !", s'exclama-t-elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" répéta-t-il en crachant du sang.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, Deux l. Je suis son père."

Il rit amèrement. "Je ne penses pas. J'ai un papier qui certifie que _je_ suis son père. " Le courage lui revenait car George et Sam me tenaient.

"Vous avez peut être un papier, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important. Quelque chose qui prévaudra devant _n'importe_ quel tribunal."

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le sang," dis-je en souriant diaboliquement à l'homme. "Je suis son père _biologique_."

Ils me lâchèrent.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont vérifié. Elle n'a aucune famille !"

"Faux," dit Sam en s'avançant et en prenant ma main. "Il _est_ son père." Je serrais sa main, mélangeant mes doigts aux siens. "Et _je_ suis sa mère."

Nous entendions les sirènes qui se rapprochaient. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison.

"Danny, va faire entrer les gentils policiers, s'il te plait," demandais-je poliment.

"Bien sûr, Jack."

Il alla à la porte et les fit entrer. Ils le suivirent à travers la maison vers le jardin de derrière.

"Y a-t-il un problème ici ?" demanda l'un des policiers.

Je le reconnus immédiatement. Pete Shanahan. Un abruti fini. Ce flic avait demandé à Sam de sortir avec lui de nombreuses fois mais il ne savait rien de Jessie ou moi. En plus, ce n'était les affaires de personne à part nous.

Pete inclina la tête vers Sam et sourit.

"Sam, c'est bon de te voir. Que se passe-t-il ?" Puis il vit nos doigts entrelacés et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Je pris la parole. "Détective Shanahan. Nous, Sam et moi, voulons que cet homme soit arrêté."

"Pour quelle raison ?" demanda Pete en essayant de passer outre la vue de nos mains jointes. Merde, si ça n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, j'aurai apprécié ça.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: "Pour viol."

"Qui a-t-il… ?"

"Notre fille, Jessie," répondit-elle.

"Votre… quoi ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Fille. Celle de Jack et moi."

"Hein ?"

_Vraiment brillant n'est-ce pas ?_

"Comment avez-vous… ?"

"Pete ?" demanda son partenaire.

Pete secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. "Avez-vous des preuves qu'il l'est violé ?"

Je commençais à m'énerver. "Son journal."

Je me tournais vers Fraiser. "Allez dire à Jessie que nous avons besoin de son journal."

Nous restâmes là en silence pendant qu'elle courait vers la maison. Puis Pete demanda : "Quel âge a la victime du viol ?" Il avait l'air… je sais pas… énervé peut être.

A l'entendre dit comme ça, Sam fondit en larmes. Pete fit un pas vers elle au moment où je l'attirais dans mes bras. Pete me jeta un regard furieux.

"Viens là, chérie," dis-je en la prenant contre moi et en cachant ma tête dans son cou. Je la tins quelques minutes.

"Papa ?"

Nous levâmes tous les yeux pour voir Janet descendre les marches avec Jessie en la tenant par la main… elle avait son journal dans l'autre main. Elle tremblait de peur, essayant de rester aussi loin que possible de _lui_.

"Viens là, ma puce," dis-je en lui tendant la main. Je n'avais pas lâché Sam.

Le Général Hammond nous regardait bizarrement. Mais nous n'étions pas en service et j'essayais de mettre les choses au clair… pas seulement pour Pete mais pour tout le monde. Sam était à moi. Jessie était à moi. Je ferais _tout_ ce qu'il faudrait pour les protéger.

Elle lâcha la main de Janet et courut vers nous, en larmes. Nous la prîmes dans nos bras, sanglotante. Je lui pris le journal t le tendit à Pete.

"Tout est là-dedans."

"Quel âge a la victime ?" répéta-t-il.

"Elle a un nom lieutenant. Elle s'appelle Jessie O'Neill. Elle a dix ans."

_Je pouvais être énervé si je voulais. Je suis son père... c'est permis._

"Colonel, avez-vous des preuves _physiques_ que cet homme l'ai violée ?" dit-il d'une voix de petit futé.

Janet s'avança avant que je puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

"J'en ai."

"Et vous êtes ?" demanda-t-il faussement (???).

"Dr. Janet Fraiser. J'ai examiné Jessie il y a cinq mois et c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'elle avait été violée. Le rapport a été transmis à la police de Colorado Springs. Les résultats sont à mon laboratoire."

Jessie releva la tête d'un coup en entendant ça.

_Oh oh. C'est pas bon signe._

Elle s'écarta de nous.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant à reculons. "Comment… comment avez-vous pu ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit ça."

Elle courut dans les escaliers en pleurant puis entra dans la maison.

Pete sourit d'un air satisfait. "Typique."

Je devais vraiment me retenir pour ne pas lui coller une raclée.

"J'ai besoin de ces résultats pour une analyse ADN."

Oh oui… j'allais lui mettre une peignée juste parce qu'il était là.

_Une fois encore, je suis son père. J'ai le droit d'être en colère._

"Vous les aurez demain matin," répondis-je.

Pete fit signe à son partenaire qui passa les menottes à Mr. Evans, lui lut ses droits et l'emmena vers la voiture. Pete se tourna vers Sam.

"Sam, j'aimerais te parler… seul."

Il me regarda et sourit malicieusement. J'eus le sentiment qu'il allait recevoir un choc.

Je regardais Sam qui roula des yeux. Elle se pencha en avant et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Ca va aller," murmura-t-elle. "Va t'occuper de _notre_ fille. J'arrive dans une minute."

"Tu es sûre de ça ?"

"Ouais. Il est temps que je le remette à sa place."

A la surprise générale, je me penchais et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n'avais jamais fait ça devant quelqu'un excepté Jessie. Elle ouvrit les lèvres et j'approfondis le baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes. Nous grognâmes tous deux quand nos lèvres se séparèrent. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien. Nos respirations étaient lourdes. Après quelques secondes, je la laissais partir.

"Je t'aime," murmurais-je.

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit-elle sur le ton.

Puis je me tournais et jetais un regard suffisant à Pete avant de rentrer dans la maison.

_J'aimerais être une souris pour voir la suite._

------------------------------

_"POV de Sam"_

Pete grogna et se tourna vers moi. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demandais-je en essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Jack m'avait complètement embrouillé l'esprit avec ce court mais intense baiser. _Waouh, la vache_. Je secouais la tête pour essayer de revenir sur terre.

"Pourquoi lui ?" dit-il avec colère.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dis-je. "Nous avons une fille ensemble. En outre, ma relation avec Jack O'Neill ne te regarde pas."

"Sam, ça fait six mois que j'essaies de sortir avec toi. Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Tu n'ouvres pas quand je sonne. Et pas une fois… pas une, n'as-tu mentionné avoir une fille… une fille avec _lui_. Ton frère n'en a jamais parlé non plus," dit-il avec dégoût.

"Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas, _lieutenant_."

"Mais…" commença Pete.

"Sam !" Daniel arriva en courant dans les escaliers. "Sam, viens vite ! Janet, toi aussi."

"Quel est le problème Daniel ?" demandais-je.

"C'est Jessie. Elle est blessée."

Je passais en courant devant Pete. Il attrapa mon bras.

"Nous n'en avons pas fini," grogna-t-il.

Le faisant lâcher prise, je le giflais violement.

"Si, lieutenant, nous en avons terminé." Me tournant vers Daniel, je lui demandais : "Daniel, peux-tu lui montrer la sortie s'il te plait ?"

Je courus dans la maison, la panique grandissant en moi. Ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle de bain. Je vis Jessie couchée sur le sol dans les bras de Jack avec seulement une serviette autour d'elle. Son corps était rouge vif, presque boursouflé. Il la tenait aussi serré que possible pendant qu'elle sanglotait incontrôlablement.

Je tombais sur les genoux à côté d'eux et posais ma main sur l'épaule de Jack.

"Mon Dieu Jack ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Quand je suis entré pour la voir, elle était sous la douche… seulement de l'eau chaude. Elle répétait sans cesse 'Je n'arrive pas à être propre. Je ne peux pas le faire partir.' J'ai coupé l'eau chaude et mis en route l'eau froide aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais…" Les mots lui manquèrent alors qu'il me lançait un regard désespéré.

Janet s'avança. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Jack." Elle se tourna vers moi. "As-tu de la crème pour les brûlures ?" Je lui montrais simplement l'armoire à pharmacie.

Janet s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, essuyant gentiment ce qu'elle pouvait avec la serviette.

"Jack, lève là," demanda-t-elle.

Il la déplaça aussi doucement que possible. Elle pleurnicha de douleur et Jack réprima un sanglot.

"Chut, ma puce," dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. "Je sais que ça fait mal." Il fit signe à Janet. "Faites ce que vous avez à faire."

Jack la tint tendrement mais fermement pendant que j'aidais Janet à mettre la crème. Elle arrêta de sangloter. Quand nous eûmes finis, il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la mit le dos à Janet et mis des vêtements secs à Jessie. Elle ne fit pas un bruit alors que ça devait lui faire un mal de chien.

Nous l'allongeâmes sur le lit et nous assemblèrent autour. Le téléphone sonna. Le Général Hammond alla décrocher. Elle ne bougea même pas.

"Elle pourrait entrer en choc, Jack," dis-je.

Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front. "Allez, chérie. Reviens avec nous. Reviens avec moi. S'il te plait."

Le Général Hammond revint. "C'était le lieutenant Shanahan. Cet… homme… est mort. Il a essayé de s'échapper et ils ont été forcés de lui tirer dessus (de l'abattre ???)."

"Parfait. J'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir le faire moi-même," dit Jack amèrement. "Tu as entendu ça ma puce ? Il est mort. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal." Toujours pas de réponse, juste des tremblements. "S'il te plait, chérie. Reviens-moi,"supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"Jack, je crois qu'elle fait un choc," dis-je en essayant de combattre la peur qui menaçait de me submerger.

------------------------------

_"Mon POV"_

"Non," murmurais-je, les faisant tous sursauter. Janet s'approcha du lit pour jeter un œil à ma peau rouge. Après l'avoir laissé faire, je parlais. Ils voulaient tout savoir… et bien, j'allais leur dire. S'ils ne voulaient plus de moi… à ce moment là, je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

"C'était le jour où j'ai eu sept ans. C'est là que c'est arrivé la première fois. J'avais des ennuis deux semaines auparavant et ils m'avaient envoyé à la cave sans rien à manger. Mais c'était comme d'habitude de toute façon."

"Jessie…" commença papa mais je lui coupais la parole.

"Je me téléportais dans la cuisine. Ils avaient cadenassé le frigo mais je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je téléportais du fromage dans ma main et j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je savais que j'étais prise."

Je fis une pause.

"Les premières semaines ce n'était que des petites choses… des aliments, des jouets pour _leurs_ enfants, de la bière, des trucs comme ça. Je ne pensais pas faire de mal à quiconque. Je voulais juste être désirée… je voulais faire partie de la famille. Ils commencèrent à mieux me traiter. Ils me donnèrent de la _vraie_ nourriture au lieu de restes. J'avais finalement l'impression d'être acceptée."

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Puis les choses changèrent. Il voulait plus… des choses plus grosses. Des bijoux pour elle, de plus gros jouets pour eux, un portefeuille plein d'argent. Je lui ai dit 'non'."

Je m'assis dans le lit. "Cette nuit là… quand je lui ai dit que je ne le ferais plus… il se soûla."

Je regardais papa. Ces yeux étaient fermés. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, ses poings étaient fortement serrés. Quand je m'arrêtais de parler, il ouvrit les yeux. LA douleur dans son regard était si intense que je dû détourné les yeux. Je regardais maman et vis la même expression. Nul part où regarder, alors je baissais les yeux sur la couverture.

"Il vint dans ma chambre cette nuit là. Il me tendit une feuille de papier avec quatre mots : mains, ceinture, fouet ou torsion (wrench). Il me dit de choisir."

Je ris amèrement. "Je pensais que choisir les mains étaient le plus sûr… Dieu !" criais-je.

Mon cri fit sursauter tout le monde et papa se rapprocha un peu, essayant de m'empêcher de continuer de parler. Maman mit sa main sur son épaule et, quand il la regarda, elle secoua la tête. "Laisse-la parler."

Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume. Il posa sa joue dans la main de maman pendant que je continuais.

"Il retira mes vêtements… puis il mit… il mit… il mit ses…" Je m'arrêtai et pris une inspiration profonde et tremblante. Papa laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement sur son visage.

"Après ça, je ne choisis plus jamais ses mains. Après cette nuit, je choisis toujours la torsion. A chaque fois. Pendant trois putains d'années, j'ai choisi la torsion. Mais, une fois de temps en temps… il disait que c'était pour s'assurer que je savais où était ma place."

Papa tendit sa main vers moi. "Jessie…" commença-t-il.

"Non," murmurais-je en me reculant. "Ne pose pas ta putain de main sur moi." J'avais un vocabulaire qui m'était propre… un mauvais vocabulaire pour une enfant de dix ans. Il laissa tomber sa main. Je ne pouvais supporter de voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Sortant du lit, je marchais vers la fenêtre.

"Cette dernière nuit fut la pire. Je refusais de voler encore quelque chose pour eux. Il ne me donna pas le choix. Il utilisa les quatre… _les quatre_."

Maman commença à pleurer. Je ne sais pas si c'était mes mots. Peut être ma voix… vide. Aucune émotion. Peut être les deux. J'avais le choix entre une voix vide ou hystérique. La dernière solution était la pire.

"La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est _elle_ rentrant dans ma chambre et me disant que c'était ma faute. Tout était de ma faute car je lui avais désobéi. Je sus que je devais partir. Je sus que si je ne le faisais pas, il me tuerai."

"J'attendis quelques jours. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre des forces et me téléporter ailleurs. Quand ce fut possible, je le fis." Je regardais à travers la fenêtre. "Je rêvais de la Porte des Etoiles depuis trois semaines. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je savais que je serais en sécurité là-bas. Je savais exactement où j'allais. Je savais comment y aller. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir, mais je savais que je n'allais pas mourir dans cette maison."

"Je m'évanouis en arrivant." J'observais leur reflet pendant que maman et papa s'approchaient de moi. "Quand vous m'avez trouvée, j'étais là depuis deux jours. Quand j'étais réveillée, je voulais mourir. Quand je dormais, je voulais dormir. C'est tut ce que je voulais… mourir."

Je m'arrêtais de parler et me tournais pour leur faire face.

Le Général Hammond s'avança. "Pourquoi choisissais-tu la torsion ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi ?" répondis-je en ne quittant jamais papa et maman des yeux.

"Tu as dit que tu choisissais toujours la torsion. Pourquoi ?"

Je haussais les épaules. " Pourquoi pas ?"

"Que pensais-tu à chaque fois que tu choisissais la torsion ?"

"Aucune importance."

"Je demandais juste."

"A chaque fois que je choisissais la torsion, je pensais 'qu'il aille se faire foutre'. Il ne pouvait rien me faire de pire alors qu'il aille se faire foutre."

Papa et maman arrivèrent à ma hauteur. "Ce n'était pas ta faute Jessie," dit papa.

J'acquiesçais. "Je sais Jack," dis-je calmement. Ils notèrent que je ne l'avais pas appelé papa. Il le remarqua et recula, une grande douleur dans le regard.

Ils tendirent leurs mains vers moi. "Chérie, ce n'était pas ta faute," dit maman.

Je me reculais. "Je le sais, Sam." J'avais cessé de les appeler 'papa' et 'maman'. Technique de distanciation par les mots.

Ils mirent chacun une main sur chacune de mes épaules. "Ma puce, ce n'était pas ta faute," dit papa.

Je les envoyais balader et reculais encore. "Non. Ne faites pas ça."

Simultanément, ils dirent : "Ce n'était pas ta faute."

Je levais mes mains et me reculais contre le mur, les larmes coulant de nouveau.

"Ne vous foutez pas de moi. S'il te plait, maman… papa. Pas vous deux… s'il vous plait," les suppliais-je.

Papa avança et dit : "Ce n'était pas ta faute, mon cœur."

Je tombais sur les genoux et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Le barrage céda.

"Oh, mon Dieu ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?" criais-je.

Je commençais à me frapper la tête contre le mur, essayant d'en finir avec ses souvenirs. Maman et papa me prirent dans leur bras et murmurèrent : "Tu es en sécurité. Ca va aller."

"Qu'avais-je fait ?" criais-je encore.

"Tu n'as rien fait, ma puce. Ce n'était pas toi," dit papa.

"Si. C'était _ma_ faute. Si je n'avais pas ces foutus pouvoirs, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé," pleurais-je.

"Si Thor ne t'avait pas enlevé à nous, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé," dit maman à travers ses sanglots en me tenant aussi serré qu'elle pouvait sans me faire mal.

Je me crispais. "Oh merde, pas encore…" criais-je avant…

_"__It's easier to run (C'est plus facile de fuir)  
Replacing this pain with something numb (De remplacer la douleur par quelque chose d'insipide)  
It's so much easier to go (Il est tellement plus facile de partir)  
Than face all this pain here all alone (Plutôt que de faire face à toute cette douleur seule)  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me (Quelque chose a été pris au plus profound de moi)  
A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see (Un secret que j'avais gardé enfermé pour que personne ne le voit)  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away (Des blessures si profondes qu'on ne les voit pas, qu'elles ne partent jamais)  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played (Comme bougé des images dans ma tête pendant des années et des années ils ont)  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Si je pouvais changer, je retirerais la douleur, je)  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would (Corrigerais chaque mauvais movement que j'ai fait)  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would (Si je pouvais me lever et prendre le blame je le ferias)  
I would take all my shame to the grave (J'emmènerais toute ma honte dans la tombe)  
It's easier to run (C'est plus facile de fuir)  
Replacing this pain with something numb (De remplacer la douleur par quelque chose d'insipide)  
It's so much easier to go (Il est tellement plus facile de partir)  
Than face all this pain here all alone (Plutôt que de faire face à toute cette douleur seule)  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past (Parfois je me souviens des ombres de mon passé)  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have (Ramené ses souvenirs que j'aimerais n'avoir pas eu)  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back (Parfois j'aimerais laissé filer et ne jamais regarder en arrière)  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past (Et ne jamais advancer pour ne pas avoir de passé)  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would (Si je pouvais changer, je retirerais la douleur, je)  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would (Corrigerais chaque mauvais movement que j'ai fait)  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would (Si je pouvais me lever et prendre le blame je le ferais)  
I would take all my shame to the grave (J'emmènerais toute ma honte dans la tombe)  
Just washing it aside (Simplement la nettoyer)  
All of the helplessness inside (Tout l'abandon intérieur)  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced (Prétendant que je suis à ma place)  
It's so much simpler than change (C'est tellementplus simple que de changer)  
It's easier to run (C'est plus facile de fuir)  
Replacing this pain with something numb (De remplacer la douleur par quelque chose d'insipide)  
It's so much easier to go (Il est tellement plus facile de partir)  
Than face all this pain here all alone (Plutôt que de faire face à toute cette douleur seule)" __(1)_

Je finis la chanson sous les regards choqués de tous. Je sanglotais violement.

"Bordel ! Pourquoi ?" hurlais-je.

Ils me bercèrent et me cajolèrent pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Quand je fus finalement presque complètement calmée et que les sanglots agitant mon corps n'étaient plus que des frissons, papa me souleva et m'allongea sur le lit.

"Je te protègerais, ma puce… je te le promets," murmura papa en m'embrassant sur le front.

"Nous te le promettons," dit maman.

Janet fit signe à tout le monde de sortir, mais papa et maman refusèrent.

"Nan," dirent-ils.

"Ok… ok," dit Janet alors qu'elle pressait les autres de sortir de la chambre. Elle attendit que papa et maman soient prêts à se mettre au lit avant de partir. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule juste au cas où je me réveillerais. La dernière chose qu'elle vit en fermant la porte fut papa m'étant ses bras autour de moi et maman nous entourant tous deux.

------------------------------

_"POV de Janet"_

Le général Hammond s'immobilisa en bas des marches.

"Que se passe-t-il maintenant, Dr. Fraiser ?"

"Maintenant ? Elle commence à guérir."

"C'était quoi cette chanson ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je.

Daniel prit la parole. "Elle a dit que quelque fois un souvenir faisait surgir une chanson et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter."

"Et ben," fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Nous restâmes tous les quatre là à parler des évènements de la soirée pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que je ne dise : "Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur elle encore une fois avant de partir."

"Nous vous attendons là, docteur," dit le Général.

Je remontais l'escalier et ouvris la porte. Je e reculais vers le haut des marches.

"Général." Je leur fis signe de monter.

Pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils arrivèrent en courant. Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Regardez," murmurais-je.

Nous regardâmes dans la chambre et, pour la première fois depuis des heures, nous sourîmes. Jessie était roulée en boule sur le côté, son petit corps tenu de façon protectrice par Sam. Jack était face à elles et les entourait de ses bras.

"Ce serait une photo parfaite pour un chantage," murmura Daniel en souriant.

Nous rîmes tous doucement, mais nous nous arrêtâmes quand Jessie s'agita, criant dans son sommeil : "Non… Pas ça ! Pas ça !"

La main de Jack caressa ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

"Shh… ma puce… tout va bien. Papa est là."

La main de Sam caressa son dos. "Shh… maman est là."

Après de longues minutes, elle se calma finalement. Ils continuèrent de la caresser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne silencieuse. Puis la main de Jack trouva automatiquement celle de Sam et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

"Vous avez vu ça ?" dit Daniel.

Je me tournais vers le Général Hammond. "N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous puissiez faire pour eux ?"

"Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ! Parler au Président pour eux. Demandez-lui de leur faciliter les choses pour qu'ils soient une vraie famille. Tous les trois. Ensemble."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en considération, Docteur. La sécurité de leur équipe tout d'abord."

Teal'c parla. "Général Hammond. Pour moi, ça ne me gène pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Après toi, n'est-il pas vrai que Jessie nous accompagnera lors de certaines missions ?"

"Oui, si je peux avoir les autorisations nécessaires, éventuellement… quoiqu'elle n'a que dix ans. Mais…"

Je lui coupais la parole." Pas de 'Mais' Général. Ces deux personnes méritent d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. Ils ont eu un enfant ensemble par tous les saints ! Pensez à cet enfant couché entre deux personnes qui l'aiment et qui donneraient leur vie pour elle... et l'un pour l'autre."

"Je sais," dit le Général en se grattant la tête. Il finit par acquiescer. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) _Easier To Run_ – Linkin' Park


	9. Enervée

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Bonjour,

Et oui enfin le neuvième chapitre !!! Il était temps me vous direz !!! Et vous avez parfaitement raison !!!

Bon, après ce mea culpa un peu facile et rapide, je vous présente toutes nos excuses pour cette attente.

Comme je le disais un tout petit peu plus haut, c'est le neuvième. Il est court mais il est là et … PAS CORRIGE … une fois de plus.

Je vous demande, comme depuis plusieurs chapitres déjà, de l'indulgence.

Tag, beta lectrice attitré et exclusive de ma personne, n'a rien fait. Non qu'elle ne fasse rien le reste du temps mais, sur ce coup-là, il lui en manque et comme elle n'est pas super fan … elle me laisse tombée Bouhhhhhhh pauvre de moi.

Nan, je plaisante, un peu … elle bosse sur d'autres projets en cours avec des dates butoirs qui se rapprochent, rapprochent, rapprochent …

Bref, bonne lecture à tous et pensez aux reviews. Elles sont comme les cadeaux surprises de la petite souris.**  
**

* * *

**Enervée**

_"Mon POV"_

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, ma peau était tendue, ce qui rendait chaque mouvement presque douloureux. Mais c'était à prévoir. Après tout, la nuit précédente, j'avais essayé de m'ébouillanter. Stupide idée, je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment logiquement à ce moment là.

J'étais coincée enter maman et papa, tous deux encore endormis. Je voulais rester étendue là pour toujours. Mais la tension occasionnée par ma vessie pleine m'obligea à me lever. Je me glissais doucement hors du lit pour ne pas les réveiller. Je savais qu'ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient parlé après le départ des autres. Je savais qu'ils avaient parlé de moi et de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Je souris et sortis de la chambre. Tu parles de se sentir mieux. Maintenant que je bougeais, je n'étais pas si raide. Je pensais à faire le petit déjeuner mais je devais me laver les dents avant de faire autre chose. J'avais un très mauvais goût dans la bouche. J'entendis du mouvement dans l'autre pièce. Je sus qu'ils étaient réveillés. Je crois qu'ils ont tous deux réalisés que je n'étais plus là en même instant.

Ils crièrent : "Jessie !"

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Pas avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice. J'étais encore trop endormie pour leur penser où j'étais. Je les entendis sortir du lit et courir à travers la maison. Je frappais sur la porte pour leur dire où j'étais. Ils m'entendirent et arrivèrent ventre à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?" hurla papa. Je tressaillis et me reculais contre le lavabo. Je savais qu'il était inquiet… fou d'inquiétude.

Maman mit sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

"Doucement Jack. Elle va bien."

Je leur tournais le dos et me rinçais la bouche. Quand je me retournais, je murmurais : "Je voulais juste…"

Papa ma tendit les bras. "Je suis désolé. Viens là mon ange."

Je m'approchais d'eux. "Je voulais juste me laver les dents."

"Je suis désolé ma puce," dit papa en me caressant le dos. "Tu m'a fait peur. Je pensais qu'après la nuit dernière…" Il laissa la phrase en suspens alors que sa voix se brisait.

Je me raidis et me reculais. Il me laissa partir.

"Je sais ce que tu as pensé," dis-je d'une voix atone… bon point pour moi. Aucune émotion.

Maman essaya de détourner la conversation. "Tu as faim ma puce ?"

"Plus maintenant," répondis-je en évitant de laisser percer toute trace d'émotion dans ma voix. Je les poussais pour sortir et entrais dans ma chambre. Je claquais la porte. Je décidais d'aller courir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir… de m'éclaircir les idées. Je mis un short et un t-shirt. Je me bandais les chevilles quand la porte s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux, je les vis debout là. Je ne dis rien. Je finis de bander mes chevilles et enfilais mes chaussures. Ils restèrent plantés là à me regarder.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je en me redressant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda papa avec désinvolture. Pas d'humeur pour ça.

"Je vais courir," dis-je simplement en essayant de le contourner.

"Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien. Je viens avec toi," dit maman en partant vers leur chambre.

Papa resta un moment là, simplement à me regarder. Je sais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Je me contentais de le fixer. Au lieu de ça, il dit : "Je viens aussi." Puis, lui aussi partit vers leur chambre pour se changer.

Je poussais un gros soupir. Je voulais juste être seule. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Mais je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas. Au moins pas avant un bon moment… pas après la cascade que j'avais faite hier soir. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je ne pensais pas vraiment raisonnablement.

Je descendis les escaliers et commençaient à m'étirer en les attendant. Quand je n'étais pas enfermée à la cave, je courais simplement pour être loin d'eux. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils verrouillaient toujours la porte quand je revenais. Je revenais toujours. Merde, ils savaient que je n'avais nul part ailleurs où aller.

Avant la dernière correction, je faisais dix kilomètres par jour ; cinq le matin et cinq le soir. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour une enfant de dix ans, mais j'étais active. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. J'étais si absorbée par mes étirements que je ne remarquais pas maman et papa en haut des escaliers, me regardant en silence. Je m'étirais en penchant le dos vers l'arrière et entendit un hoquet.

Je me redressais et les regardais. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

Ils acquiescèrent et descendirent les marches.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi souple," dit papa avec un sourire.

Je haussais les épaules. "Ca m'aide à me détendre le dos quand je cours."

Maman me sourit. "Depuis combien de temps cours-tu ?"

Je haussais de nouveau les épaules, pas vraiment sûre. "Assez longtemps."

"Quelle distance cours-tu ?"

"Cinq kilomètres le matin, cinq le soir… pour rester loin de la cave."

Papa tressaillit puis siffla. "Dix kilomètres ? Dis donc…"

"Waouh. C'est plus que toi, Jack… et elle n'a que dix ans," dit maman en riant.

Il la souleva et la fit valser.

"C'est peut être le cas mais nous n'allons pas faire huit kilomètres ce matin." Il l'embrassa, la reposa par terre et pointa son doigt sur moi. "Tu auras de la chance si je te laisse faire deux kilomètres aujourd'hui."

"Mais papa ! Pourquoi ? Je peux faire bien plus que deux kilomètres." Me voila revenu à 'maman' et 'papa'. Merde, je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi mais ça me faisait bizarre de les appeler 'Jack' et 'Sam'. Les techniques de distanciation ont leurs défauts.

"Parce que, mon cœur." Il m'attira à lui. "Tu étais plutôt en forme à ce moment là. Ca va prendre du temps avant que tu ne retrouves toutes tes forces. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu sois de nouveau blessée."

"Bon, d'accord," concédais-je en me reculant vers la porte. "Il y a juste un problème avec ça."

Papa lâcha maman. "Et quel est-il ?" demanda-t-il, un air insolent sur le visage.

"Tu vas devoir m'attraper pour m'arrêter," riais-je en ouvrant la porte et en courant dehors.

_Blam_

J'eus l'impression d'avoir heurtée un mur de brique. En fait, j'étais rentrée dans Pete Shanahan. Il m'attrapa fermement les deux bras.

"Inspecteur Shanahan, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?" demanda papa.

Pete resserra sa prise sur mon bras.

"Oh ! Lâche-moi enfoiré !"

Papa s'avança et brisa facilement la prise de Pete. Il me tira entre son dos et maman.

"Que voulez-vous inspecteur ?" demanda-t-il, la colère clairement audible dans sa voix.

"Je dois parler à Samantha."

"Pete, je t'ai dit hier soir qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Que veux-tu ?" demanda maman.

Il secoua la main, chassant les mots de Sam. "Oh, je sais ce que tu as dit. Mais hier soir, tu étais inquiète pour cet enfant que tu dis être le tien. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas."

"Oh si, je le pensais. Je ne serais jamais avec toi."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Pete.

"Parce que j'aime Jack et _notre_ fille."

Papa commençait à perdre patience. "Ecoutez, nous allons être en retard, donc si ça ne vous fait rien…"

Pete ignora papa. "J'ai tué un homme pour toi hier soir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?"

Papa se tourna vers nous. "Sam, toi et Jessie allez à la voiture," dit-il en lançant les clés à maman.

"Viens, chérie," dit-elle en me prenant par la main.

Pete nous barra le chemin et sortit son arme.

"Ne bougez pas. Je veux tout le monde à l'intérieur, maintenant," dit-il en indiquant la maison avec son pistolet. Papa se glissa près de nous.

C'en était trop. J'en avais assez des gens qui me poussaient à bout. C'était mon tour de les pousser… et dieu que j'allais pousser fort.

Je me tournais vers papa. _(Maman ? Papa ?)_

Ils me regardèrent. _(Oui chérie ?)_

Je pris une profonde inspiration. _(Couchez vous !)_

Papa se jeta sur le sol en entraînant maman avec lui. Je levais les bras et l'arme s'envola des mains de Pete.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?" hurla Pete en se ruant sur moi.

Je poussais mes bras en avant et il décolla, allant atterrir dans l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Je m'approchai et ma plaçai au-dessus de lui alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir. Je tendis ma main. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Ma main droite contenait une espèce de boule incandescente.

_C'est nouveau, ça._

Je sus que je pouvais le tuer avec. J'entendis maman et papa hoqueter. Je sus qu'ils avaient vu la boule dans ma main. Papa aidait maman à se relever.

"Inspecteur," dis-je d'une voix que je conservais atone.

Il chercha son souffle. "Qu'es-tu ?" siffla-t-il.

Papa et maman s'approchèrent de nous. Papa mit ses bras autour de moi pendant que je disais : "Regardez-moi, inspecteur." Il le fit. Il n'avait pas le choix. "Ne faites pas chier ma famille ? Vous avez compris ?"

Je levais la main avec la boule toujours rougeoyante. Je le laissais la voir. Je l'approchais à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine et la peur et la compréhension naître en lui. Il sut que je pouvais le tuer si je le voulais. Je la jetais en l'air, la rattrapais, la fit rétrécir pour enfin la faire disparaître.

"Qu'es-tu ?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Elle est quelque chose de _vraiment_ spécial… et seule de son genre," dit papa.

Nous commençâmes à nous éloigner mais papa s'arrêta. Se tournant vers Pete, il dit : "Inspecteur, pour faire écho aux paroles de ma fille," Il me regarda et sourit, "et nous devons toujours parler de cette histoire de vocabulaire… 'Ne faites pas chier ma famille'."

Papa nous ouvrit la porte. Je me glissais sur le siège entre lui et maman. Nous partîmes pendant que Pete se relevait. Aucun de nous ne remarqua le van garée plus bas dans la rue et filmant tout.

* * *

_TbC…_


	10. Le début de la fin

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : kikooo,

Alors voilà un nouveau chap' d'une de mes fics préférées. Il ne me reste que très peu de chapitres à traduire (je ne vous dirais pas qu'ils sont aussi corrigés parce que se serait mentir, Tag elle veut pas). Il va falloir que je m'y mette très très sérieusement.

Seulement voilà, j'ai pas mal de taff en ce moment concernant d'autres projets que nous avons en cours Tag et moi, voir moi tout seul, voir elle toute seule.

Il va donc falloir essayer de négocier tout cela en même temps. Nous risquons d'espacer quelques peu les updates. Ben oui, je n'ai plus que six chapitres dans mes tiroirs …

Bon là, c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires et je vais en profiter pour aller me reposer un petit peu… chez Tag justement mais je vous jure que je ne ferai rien, que je profiterais pleinement de mes vacances.

Allez bizzzzzzzzz.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Le début de la fin**

_"Mon POV"_

"Papa, où allons-nous ?" demandais-je.

"Cheyenne Moutain."

Je me détendis légèrement mais quelque chose me préoccupait. J'ai senti le pouvoir dans ma main… dans mon esprit. Je sais que j'aurai pu le tuer avec ça… quoique ce fût. Cela me fit trembler.

Papa coupa court à mes pensées.

"Un euro pour tes pensées ?" dit-il.

"Je pensais juste à ce que j'aurai pu faire."

"C'était quoi ce truc rougeoyant ?" demanda maman. "C'était nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais," répondis-je doucement.

Papa mit son bras autour de mes épaules. "Hé, tu sais, c'était cool."

"J'aurai pu le tuer."

"Hein ?"

Je pris une inspiration profonde et tremblante. "J'aurai pu le tuer. J'aurai pu le tuer avec cette espèce de boule incandescente. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais… je le sais, c'est tout. Je pouvais le sentir." Mes larmes commencèrent à couler.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et dit : "Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu t'es arrêtée."

Je me mis vraiment à pleurer. "Je veux pas faire de mal aux gens. Je l'ai simplement vu vous menacer toi et maman et j'ai perdu les pédales. Je n'allais pas le laisser vous faire de mal. J'en ai marre d'être poussée à bout."

"Nous savons, chérie. Tu en serais pas toi si tu ne te sentais pas comme ça," dit maman.

"Hé, si tu n'avais pas fait ça, j'allais le tuer de toute façon," dit papa. "Ou moins l'amocher un peu."

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient et ricanait un peu.

"Hé. Pas de ricanement. Tu le sais," dit papa en serrant doucement mon épaule, puis il remit ses deux mains sur le volant.

Je me détendis un peu quand le bras de maman remplaça le sien. Elle m'embrassa sur le côté de la tête. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et me relaxait un peu plus. Nous étions à mi-chemin de la montagne quand je réalisais quelque chose… non… je sentis quelque chose. Je me retournais et hoquetais : "Non !"

"qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon bébé ?" demanda papa.

"Il est juste derrière nous," dis-je.

Maman se tourna à son tour. "Merde."

Papa regarda dans le rétroviseur.

"Qu'il aille en enfer. Je savais que j'aurai dû l'assommer."

Pete avait mis en route la sirène et les lumières.

"Continue de rouler, Jack," dit maman.

Je me remis à trembler. Je projetais mes pensées pour entendre ce qui se passait. "Bordel."

"Quoi ?" demanda maman.

"Il y a un barrage droit devant. Il essaie de faire en sorte que l'on ne puisse pas s'échapper."

"Sam, appelle le Général Hammond et raconte lui ce qui se passe," dit papa.

Les évènements de la journée commençaient à me rattraper… Pete sortant une arme… moi perdant contrôle… J'aurai pu le tuer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Maman prit son téléphone portable pendant que papa glissait son bras autour de moi.

"Du calme mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer," dit-il.

"Papa, j'ai peur."

"Je sais chérie. Mais j'ai dit que je te protègerai et c'est ce que je vais faire." Il se tut un instant. "Peux-tu téléporter des choses à longue distance ?"

"Je pense, oui."

"Peux-tu nous faire apparaître deux zats de l'armurerie du SGC ?"

"Je crois."

"Fais-le."

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur mes souvenirs de l'armurerie. Je n'y suis entrée que deux ou trois fois mais je savais exactement ce que je cherchais. Je me concentrais et murmurais "Zat". Un apparut dans ma main. Je recommençais et le deuxième se matérialisa.

"Ca c'est mon soleil," dit-il avec fierté. Il prit un des zats et le tendit à maman qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

"Jack, le Général envois des renforts," dit Sam.

"Dans combien de temps ?"

"Dix minutes."

"Bordel mais on n'a pas dix minutes !" dit-il en ralentissant la voiture.

"Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne ralentis pas !" hurlais-je.

"Il y a une route transversale par ici. Je l'utilise quand je viens camper." Il regardait alentour quand Pete nous rattrapa. "Ah, c'est là."

"Accrochez vous," dit-il en jetant la voiture sur la droite. Maman m'attrapa pour m'éviter d'aller cogner le pare-brise. Nous roulâmes pendant deux kilomètres. Nous pouvions entendre les sirènes malgré la distance. Papa m'attrapa par les bras et me tira hors de la voiture.

"Viens, Sam," cria-t-il en commençant à courir.

Nous avons dû courir un kilomètre avant de nous arrêter. Papa avait raison. Je n'étais pus en forme. Nous nous reposâmes quelques minutes. Je téléportais une bouteille d'eau et nous bûmes tous.

"Venez. Nous devons continuer d'avancer," dit papa.

"Jack, où allons-nous ?" demanda maman en m'aidant à me lever.

"Il y a une grotte à un demi kilomètre d'ici. Nous pourrons nous y abriter."

Nous recommençâmes à courir mais maman se prit les pieds dans une racine.

"Bordel !" cria-t-elle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et papa regarda sa jambe. C'était une grande entaille bien ouverte. Papa l'aida à se relever et nous repartîmes aussi vite que possible.

Nous trouvâmes la grotte facilement. Papa aida maman à s'asseoir sur un tronc.

"C'est ta version du camping ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais. Je dois avoir une trousse de secours par ici quelque part. Je vais bander cette jambe. Il se tourna et fouilla dans un vieux sac qui était posé contre le mur. "Jessie, peux-tu entendre ce qu'ils disent ?" J'acquiesçai. "Fais-le."

Je projetais ma conscience hors de mon corps. Je trouvais Pete et un autre homme qui s'approchaient. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_(Ils sont partis par là.)_

_(Simmons ?)_

_(Inspecteur ?)_

_(Pourquoi voulez-vous tellement cet enfant ?)_

_(Des expériences, inspecteur. Simplement pour faire des expériences. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle peut faire et comment elle le fait. J'ai dit à O'Neill et Hammond que ce n'était pas fini.)_

Je coupais la connexion et me mis à trembler incontrôlablement, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Ma peur de la plupart des docteurs avaient disparu grâce à Janet. Mais la peur d'être ouverte en deux était encore très vivace. Je me mordis le doigt pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tremblais et me balançais d'avant en arrière, pleurant doucement. Choquée ? Oh oui.

Papa s'occupait de la jambe de maman. Il avait ses yeux sur elle. Il ne remarqua pas ma réaction à ce que je venais d'entendre. Il nettoya sa jambe et la banda.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais," dit maman.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

"Bien," dit-il quand elle sourit et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Jessie, ça va ?"

Je ne dis rien… me balançant toujours d'avant en arrière. Ils se glissèrent près de moi.

"Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici," dit maman en mettant ses bras autour de moi. "Jack, je penses qu'elle va faire un choc," ajouta-t-elle en sentant les tremblements qui agitaient mon corps.

"Merde !" siffla papa. "Bébé, regardes moi. Jessie, regardes moi !"

Il mit sa main sous mon menton, tournant ma tête vers lui. Il lut la terreur dans mes yeux grands ouverts.

"Allez mon cœur ! Parles moi," dit-il en enlevant mes cheveux de mon visage.

Je mordais toujours mon doigt en sanglotant. Il me força à le lâcher et à baisser le bras. Je l'avais mordu si fort qu'il saignait.

"Merde," dit-il. "Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ça ?"

Il tendit la main vers la trousse de secours. Après avoir bandé mon doigt, il mouilla un bout de tissu. Je regardais tout ça avec un curieux détachement. C'était comme si ce n'était pas à moi que cela arrivait. Il essuya mon visage avec le tissu mais les larmes coulaient toujours librement.

"Chérie, parles moi. S'il te plait," supplia-t-il.

Je ne pouvais émettre un son. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, je savais que je crierais et serais incapable de m'arrêter. Je fis la seule chose possible. Je leur parlais par la pensée.

_(Il va faire des expériences sur moi.)_

"Qui ? Pete ?" murmura maman.

Je secouais la tête. _(Non, mais Pete l'aide.)_

"Aide qui chérie ?" murmura papa en mettant sa main sur ma joue et en essuyant mes larmes.

_(Simmons)_

"Simmons…" Je perçus la colère dans la voix de papa.

J'entendis un bruit… quelqu'un approchait. Ils nous avaient trouvés.

"Sortez. Sortez où que vous soyez."

Papa regarda maman.

"Simmons," murmura-t-il.

"Allez Jack. Je sais que vous êtes là. Envoyez nous l'enfant et nous vous laisserons partir avec Carter." Il s'arrêta de parler. "Bien, nous vous laisserons partir. Le bon détective a quelques affaires à régler avec Carter." Ils rirent tous deux.

"Va au diable, Simmons !" hurla Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Cela va mal se passer pour l'abomination – comme l'appelle le bon détective."

"Allez vous faire foutre et qu'il aille se faire foutre," hurla de nouveau papa.

"Quel langage O'Neill ! Vous avez cinq minutes. Faites le bon choix et vous pourrez peut être vivre pour voir demain."

_(Papa)_ Je m'étais calmée et avais trouvé cet espace vide qui me gardait saine d'esprit.

_(Du calme chérie. Nous allons te sortir de là.)_

_(Je pense que je peux nous sortir d'ici.)_

_(Comment ?)_

_(Je pense que je peux nous téléporter.)_

Ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"Tu peux faire ça ?" murmura maman.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?" murmura papa.

_(Parce que j'ai peur papa… et je ne l'ai fait que deux fois avec quelqu'un en plus de moi. Mais, oui, je pense que je peux.)_

"Ca, c'est mon bébé," murmura papa en me prenant dans ses bras et en me tenant quelques instants.

"Attends," dit papa en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. "Jessie ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Tu me ferais une faveur avant de nous téléporter au SGC ?"

"Ok."

Il prit ma main dans la sienne. "Tu as confiance en moi ?"

J'ai tellement peu aimé la façon dont il posa la question que je détournai les yeux.

"Jessie, regarde-moi." Je levais le regard vers lui. "Tu as confiance en moi ?"

Je déglutis. "Oui," murmurais-je difficilement. Il pouvait lire la peur dans mes yeux.

"Je veux que tu nous téléportes juste derrière Simmons et Shanahan. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?"

Je me crispais. "Mais pourquoi ? Papa, je veux juste rentrer à la maison… s'il te plait," suppliais-je.

Il m'attira à lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans son ventre.

"Je sais, chérie. Et c'est là que nous allons. Mais, d'abord, j'ai une affaire à régler avec ces deux connards là dehors." Il m'écarta légèrement de lui. "Te souviens-tu de ma promesse la nuit où nous t'avons trouvée ?"

"Oui," murmurais-je.

"Je mourrais avant de les laisser te prendre."

"Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure à cause de moi… surtout pas maman ou toi," dis-je. Je restais pétrifiée et terrifiée. "Je vais aller avec lui."

"Bien sûr que non," murmura furieusement papa.

"Jessie, tu ne va aller nul part avec eux," murmura maman, tout aussi furieuse.

"Papa, si je vais avec eux, ils vous laisseront partir."

"Jessie, nous ne le laisserons pas te prendre. Nous ne laisserons plus jamais personne t'emmener loin de nous," dit maman en se penchant vers nous. Papa nous prit dans ses bras quelques instants.

"Fin du temps, O'Neill."

"Nous sortons," cria papa.

"Une seconde," murmurais-je.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda papa.

"Ca," dis-je en m'agenouillant devant maman et en mettant ma main sur sa jambe. Ils virent la lumière familière pendant que je guérissais la blessure.

"C'est mieux maman ?"

"Beaucoup mieux, chérie. Merci," dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front alors que je me relevais.

"J'ai longtemps attendu ce jour," dit papa.

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai une dette envers Simmons. Il m'a tiré dans le dos pendant que j'étais en mission pour sauver ta mère… et il a essayé de t'enlever à nous."

_(Papa, tu ne vas pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_(J'allais le faire jusqu'à ce que tu présentes les choses comme ça.)_

_(Papa, tu ne peux pas.)_

_(Je ne le ferais pas. Si tu ne veux pas que je le tue, est-ce que je peux au moins le tabasser un peu ?)_

Je ricanais. "Je pense que oui."

"Ca c'est mon soleil," dit-il. "Prête ?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Hé mon cœur." Je levais les yeux vers lui. "J'ai promis," dit papa.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me redressais.

"Prenez-moi la main." Ils le firent. Je reçus de chacun d'eux un baiser sur la tempe.

"Quand nous serons à l'extérieur de la grotte, je veux que tu les figes, d'accord ?"

Mon courage s'amenuisait. Ils pouvaient le voir. Ils serrèrent mes mains dans les leurs. Cela me donna le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait. J'acquiesçai. Je me concentrais et nous téléporta hors de la grotte.

Nous nous matérialisâmes derrière Simmons et Shanahan. Ils nous entendirent et se retournèrent. Ils nous regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ils avaient tous deux de pistolets à la main que papa prit rapidement et jeta au loin.

"Bordel," jura-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

Il indiqua de la tête quelque chose derrière nous. "Regardez."

Nous nous tournâmes et virent à peu près trente hommes armés derrière nous.

"Les hommes de Simmons," dit papa.

Je frissonnais et commençait à paniquer. Il m'attira à lui et murmura : "Du calme chérie. Papa est là. Libère ces deux-là seulement. Peux-tu faire ça ?"

J'acquiesçai. Il me lâcha et je les défigeais.

"Par l'enfer, comment êtes-vous passés ?" cria Simmons.

Papa prit ma main et ma plaça devant lui.

"Ma fille." Puis il me lâcha et je me glissais vers maman qui enroula ses bras autour de moi.

"Arrêtez vos conneries, O'Neill. Nous savons qui elle est. Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas fini."

"Alors vous savez de quoi elle est capable," répondit papa.

"Pas tout." Simmons me lorgna. "Mais nous le saurons. Ca, je peux vous le promettre."

Il fit un pas en avant. Papa leva son Zat et le pointa sur lui. Maman pointa le sien sur Pete. J'essayais de faire réapparaître la boule lumineuse mais sans succès. Trop effrayée je pense.

Papa regarda Simmons en avançant lentement vers lui.

"J'ai attendu longtemps pour faire ça." Il replia le bras et donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Simmons.

"Papa, le fichage commence à disparaître." Je pouvais le sentir comme un picotement sur ma peau.

"D'accord, chérie."

"Simmons, Shanahan. Je vais le dire une fois et une seule. Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche encore de ma famille, je le tue. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le tue. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

"Clair," répondit Pete.

"Bien. Simmons ?"

"Ouais, mais je te promets ceci : je l'aurai."

"Il faudra me tuer avant," dit papa.

"Si c'est le chemin à suivre, alors ainsi soit-il," répondit Simmons.

"Sors-nous de là, Jessie," dit papa en prenant ma main.

"Comment vas-tu faire pour éviter tous ces gardes, Jack ?" demanda Simmons.

"Hmm… tu as déjà oublié ce qu'elle savait faire ?" Il me fit un signe de tête. "Allons-y."

Je commençais à nous téléporter quand Simmons se jeta sur son revolver et tira une fois.

------------------------------

_(Retour au SGC)_

Nous atterrîmes dans le bureau du Général Hammond.

"Par l'enfer !" hurla-t-il.

Ils lâchèrent ma main.

"Simmons a essayé de kidnapper Jessie. Personnellement, je voulais le tuer, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire. Je pense que cet enfoiré nous a tirés dessus. Il nous a manqué car mon petit héros nous a téléporté ici."

"Papa ?" dis-je doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi et son sourire s'évanouit. "Oui, chérie ?"

Je baissais les yeux vers le sang coulant sur mon t-shirt. "Il n'a pas raté."

"Non !" hurla papa en se précipitant vers moi alors que je m'effondrai sur le sol.

* * *

_Tbc…_


	11. Mort

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Hello vous tous,

Et oui, un nouveau chapitre de Vie-Amour, moi qui venait de vous dire que j'avais tout mis en stand by … mais que voulez-vous… je ne peux pas attendre éternellement non plus. De plus, cette fic à déjà quelques chapitres de traduit, donc … Taddammm. Comme ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de Tag, je suis obligé de me débrouiller tout seul. Elle ne connait pas assez bien l'univers, qu'elle dit. Pffff….. Suis sûr qu'elle le connait mieux qu'elle ne le pense.

Bonne lecture à tous et pardonnez les fautes, elles nous le rendent bien

Bizzz

PS : J'adore les petits mots doux et je suis manque alors push the button.

* * *

**Mort**

_"POV de Jack"_

Le Général Hammond décrocha le téléphone.

"Hammond. J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale dans mon bureau."

Je gardais Jessie dans mes bras, la berçant doucement. Elle s'était évanouie et respirait à peine… le sang continuait de couler… Je ne pouvais l'arrêter.

"Accroche-toi mon bébé. Les secours arrivent." Je regardais Sam, du chagrin plein les yeux. "Je lui ai promis que je la garderais en sécurité," dis-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Je sais, Jack," murmura-t-elle avec tristesse en faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. L'équipe médicale se précipita dan le bureau et dû m'arracher Jessie des bras. Ils la posèrent sur la civière et se ruèrent vers l'infirmerie. Sam et moi étions sur leurs talons.

------------------------------

_"POV de Janet"_

Quand je sortis, Jack et Sam se redressèrent.

"Doc, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Sam.

_Comment annoncez-vous à votre meilleure amie que son unique enfant va mourir ?_

"Doc ?"

Je secouais la tête, d'abord incapable de parler.

"J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Nous avons retiré la balle mais elle était enduite d'une sorte de poison." Je baissais les yeux. "Je suis désolé, Sam… Jack. Je ne peux rien faire de plus."

"En fait, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire c'est que ma fille va mourir", dit Jack d'une voix mal assurée.

"Je suis désolé, Jack."

"NON !" hurla-t-il. Il frappa le mur et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Sam restait là à pleurer silencieusement. Le Général Hammond me regarda.

"Quel genre de poison, docteur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il provienne de la Terre."

"Sam, allez retrouver Jack. Je suis inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait faire," dit le Général.

Il attendit que Sam ne puisse plus nous entendre avant de décrocher le téléphone accroché au mur.

"Contactez la Tok'ra. Dites leur que nous avons une situation d'urgence et que nous avons besoin de Jacob Carter. Dites leur que nous avons une enfant qui a été empoisonnée avec une substance non terrienne."

Je clignais des yeux rapidement.

"Mon Général ?" demandais-je.

"La Tok'ra pourrait être en mesure de la guérir. De plus," il prit une inspiration tremblante, "je pense qu'il est temps pour Jacob de rencontrer sa petite-fille."

------------------------------

_"POV de Sam"_

Je pouvais entendre Jack jeter des choses. J'ouvris la porte. Il faisait face au mur, des larmes de douleur coulant sur son visage. Il se tourna pour me regarder quand je parlais.

"Jack ?"

"Je en l'entends plus dans ma tête, Sam. Je n'arrête pas de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Je ne veux pas en passer de nouveau par là Sam… je ne peux pas," dit-il dans un sanglot.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pendant que nous pleurions. Il était difficile de dire qui tenait qui. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes.

Jack leva ses yeux vers les miens. Je pouvais y lire sa douleur et savais que j'avais le même regard.

"Je lui ai promis, Sam. Je lui ai promis que je la garderais en sécurité." Il me regarda avec de l'angoisse au fond des yeux. "Je l'ai laissé tomber."

"Non, Jack. Tu l'as ramené ici. Tu l'as gardé à l'abri des mains de Simmons."

_Et moi de celles de Pete._

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Je le perdrais probablement car il aura perdu un autre enfant. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, épuisés d'avoir tant pleuré.

Des heures plus tard, nous nous réveillâmes au bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Jack répondit.

"Quoi ?"

"Colonel, vous et le Major Carter devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement."

Il attrapa ma main et nous courûmes comme si nous avions Sokar lui même à nos trousses. Quand nous arrivâmes, Janet nous attendait. Ils remarquèrent tous que nous nous tenions par la main.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration.

"Est-elle…" Il ne put finir sa phrase car sa voix se brisa.

"Non, Colonel. Pour l'instant, elle est réveillé et elle vous appelle," dit Janet.

Nous nous précipitâmes à ses côtés.

"Jessie !"

------------------------------

_"Mon POV"_

"Maman," dis-je faiblement.

"Je suis là chérie."

"Papa ?"

"Je suis là aussi mon cœur."

Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolé ma puce. Je t'ai laissé tombée. J'avais promis de te garder en sécurité et j'ai échoué."

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

"Non, papa. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as protégée pendant ces six derniers mois. Je voulais te remercier avant de…" Je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Ils pleuraient tous deux.

"Hé, les parents ne sont pas censés pleurés," essayais-je de plaisanter.

"Qui a dit ça ?" demanda papa, presque incapable de contenir son émotion.

J'essayais de m'asseoir. Papa m'aida et maman monta dans le lit derrière moi. Papa grimpa de l'autre côté et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

Janet restait là à nous regarder, impuissante, quand…

_Activation extérieure_

"Papa ?"

"Oui, mon cœur ?"

"S'il te plait, ramène-moi à la maison. Je ne veux pas mourir ici."

"Tu ne vas _pas_ mourir," sanglota-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de combattre la léthargie qui se répandait en moi.

"Papa, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce que ce poison me fait. Je peux le sentir. Je ne veux simplement pas mourir ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il te plait, ramène-moi."

"Sammy ?" demanda une nouvelle voix.

Elle leva les yeux. "Papa ?"

Elle se tourna vers mon père.

"Jack, laisse-moi me lever."

Il me déplaça de façon à la laisser sortir du lit. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et dit : "Je reviens tout de suite chérie."

Je la regardais descendre du lit et se diriger vers l'étranger.

"Papa," sanglota-t-elle en l'étreignant.

"Salut chaton. Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Papa, tu dois la sauver."

"Sauver qui ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle prit sa main l'emmena auprès de mon lit.

"Jessie, mon cœur." J'ouvris les yeux. "C'est _mon_ père, Jacob Carter. Papa, c'est Jessie, ma fille."

"Ta quoi ?" Son air surpris me paraissait drôle mais je ne pouvais pas rire… je ne pouvais me permettre de gaspiller mon souffle.

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus faible. Je savais que la fin était proche.

"Maman ?" murmurais-je.

Elle prit ma main et la pressa sur son visage humide de larmes.

"Je suis là mon ange."

Je me battais pour rester éveillée. Je devais leur dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Je t'aime maman."

Elle se laissa aller et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. La fin était de plus en plus proche. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas mourir sans leur avoir dit. Je me tournais vers mon père.

"Papa."

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon autre épaule. Il tremblait d'émotion.

"Ne le dit pas. N'essaie pas de dire au revoir. Ne me quitte pas."

Je levais faiblement ma main et elle retomba sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il se redressa, agrippa ma main dans les siennes, se tourna vers moi et, yeux clos, embrassa ma main.

"Papa, regarde-moi," dis-je dans un râle.

Il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'angoisse.

"Chérie, s'il te plait," sanglota-t-il, me suppliant de ne pas dire au revoir.

"Tout va bien papa. Tout va bien se passer."

Il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer, de rester éveillée.

"Papa, prends soin de maman. Elle va avoir besoin de toi." Il serra ma main mais ne dit rien. "Papa, s'il te plait. Promets le moi. Je t'en supplie."

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la main de maman dans la sienne. Il l'attira vers nous.

"Je te le promets," dit-il dans un souffle.

Je pris une inspiration presque inexistante et ferma les yeux.

"Je… t'aime," dis-je en prenant de faible inspiration entre chaque mot. Une fois la phrase prononcée, je souris. Je pris une autre inspiration, la laissais ressortir et le moniteur cardiaque devint une ligne plate.

------------------------------

_"POV de Jack"_

"NON !" hurlais-je. Je posais ma tête sur la poitrine de ma fille avec la volonté qu'elle se soulève de nouveau sous sa respiration. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Sam nous tenait tous les deux, pleurant doucement, essayant de contenir sa peine.

"Jack," dit Jacob.

"Allez-vous--en," criais-je, voulant mourir avec mon enfant.

"Jack, nous pouvons la guérir."

"Elle est morte Jacob. Mon bébé est mort. Laissez nous tranquille."

"Les Nox peuvent la guérir, Jack."

Rien ne pénétrait mon esprit plein de douleur. Tout ce que je savais était que ma dernière raison de vivre avait disparu. Je voulais simplement rester seul avec ma douleur… qu'on me laisse mourir.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," dit une nouvelle voix, une voix familière.

Je sentis Sam bouger. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Jack, ce sont les Nox."

Je finis par prendre conscience de sa main sur ma tête. Les marques public d'affection n'étaient pas communes entre nous... pas avant Jessie.

_Oh Dieu ! Mon bébé est mort ! Pourquoi elle ? Jessie ! Charlie ! Oh Dieu ! Pourquoi ?_

Je le vais finalement les yeux et, à travers mes larmes, vis une femme Nox debout à côté de Jacob. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Je regardais Jacob. Qu'avait-il dit ? _Nous pouvons la guérir_.

"Pas de sarcophage. Pas de serpent. Je ne la laisserais pas devenir une Tok'ra," dis-je.

Jacob mit sa main sur mon épaule.

"Je vous le promets," dit Selmac.

Je finis par comprendre. Les Nox nous avaient déjà ressuscités une fois. Je reconnus la Nox… Lya.

"Pouvez-vous sauver mon enfant ?" dis-je.

"Oui."

Je me levais et ramassai le corps sans vie de ma fille.

"Allons-y," dis-je abruptement.

Jacob se mit en travers de mon chemin.

""Jack, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Je ne la laisse pas partir sans moi. Où elle va, je vais," dis-je fermement.

"Ok," dit Jacob en levant les mains. "Sam, peux-tu m'expliquer ?"

"Je vais ave Jack, papa," dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, j'aurai ris de l'expression sur le visage de Jacob lorsqu'elle m'appela 'Jack'.

"Jacob Carter, nous avons besoin des deux parents biologiques avec elle pour que cela fonctionne," dit Lya.

"Attendez une minute. Vous avez dit 'biologique' ?" demanda-t-il choqué.

"C'est exact. Ils sont ses parents biologiques. Ne le saviez-vous pas ?"

"Biologique ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été adoptée." Il regarda Sam. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa une main sur la tête de Jessie.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer où sont passées les règlements ?" cria-t-il.

Le Général Hammond posa sa main sur le bras de Jacob.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer," dit-il. Se tournant vers moi, il dit : "Allez-y Jack."

Nous traversâmes la porte vers le monde originel des Nox. Je ne voyais rien. Je pense que le fait qu'il fasse nuit explique tout. Quand nous atteignîmes le village, ils me forcèrent à la lâcher. Je voulais me battre. Seule Sam m'empêcha de me battre avec eux.

Je sombrais rapidement dans le désespoir. Je connaissais les symptômes. Je m'étais senti comme cela après la mort de Charlie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais promis à Jessie de prendre soin de Sam mais je ne pouvais pas. En fait, à ce moment-là, c'est Sam qui prenait soin de moi.

* * *

_TbC…_


	12. Résurrection

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NDT** : Bonjour à ceux qui viennent par là et aux autres.

J'aurai pu encore une fois faire un copier/coller d'une NdT précédente mais bon, ça craint un peu si jamais vous les lisez. Ca c'est le genre du truc qu'on peut se permettre quand on est sûr que personne ne se poile en lisant votre superbe prose …

Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien mis pour cette trad' de fic alors … quelques mots.

Donc comme d'hab', Tag n'a rien bêtalecté puisque … Bravo !!! C'est encore un militaire qui gagne une tringle à rideau ©, et non pas le Captain Kirk mais Jack … elle n'accroche pas vraiment à cette histoire.

En revanche, _**Rumeurs**_ …. Là.

Je disais donc, le chap' vous ai livré une nouvelle fois brute de décoffrage. Mais ne soyez pas trop durs, elle bosse pour le TO et, pour ne pas changer -lève les yeux au ciel à force de se répéter-, elle est grave à la bourre. En plus, elle a une méthode de travail… qui n'est pas la même que le mienne dirons-nous.

Il reste trois pages à faire pour le chapitre 8 et elle me corrige pratiquement la totalité du 9… la logique féminine, allez comprendre …

Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture et encore une fois penser à ce joli bouton violet qui n'attend pour vibrer que de se faire presser.

Big Bizz

© Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu ou qui sont trop jeunes pour avoir connu, cette phrase n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai fait qu'outrageusement l'emprunter à un Grand de l'humour, j'ai nommé M. Michel Colucci mieux connu sous le pseudonyme de Coluche.

* * *

**Résurrection**

_"POV de Sam"_

Lorsqu'elle cessa de respirer et que son cœur s'arrêta, le mien se brisa. Le trou béant qu'elle laissait ne pourra jamais guérir. Mais, en voyant le chagrin de Jack – pour la perte non d'un mais de deux enfants – je sus que je devrais être forte. L'heure n'était pas encore au deuil pour moi.

Après notre arrivée chez les Nox, Jack lutta brièvement lorsqu'ils essayèrent de lui prendre. Je sais qu'il essayait de s'accrocher à elle, de garder son corps chaud. Merde, si elle était dans mes bras, je ferais la même chose. Je réussis finalement à lui faire lâcher prise.

"Jack, regarde-moi." Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. "Regarde-moi, Jack." Je vis le désespoir dans ses yeux et il s'enfonçait rapidement. Si je le perdais cette fois, je ne le récupèrerais jamais.

"Venez avec moi," dit Lya.

"Viens, Jack," dis-je doucement en lui prenant la main. Elle prit les devants et je la suivis silencieusement en tenant fermement la main de Jack. Je le tirais gentiment et il venait de son plein gré, comme un enfant en confiance.

_Mon bébé est parti. Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?_

Je réprimais un sanglot alors que Lya nous faisait entrer dans une petite hutte. "Où est ma fille ?" demandais-je en tremblant.

"Les anciens s'en occupent."

"Vivra-t-elle ?"

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se détourna et parti, nous laissant seuls. Je me tournais vers Jack. "Jack ?" Je m'y mes mains sur son visage.

"Je l'ai laissé tomber," dit-il d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.

"Non," répondis-je doucement, mes larmes commençant à couler. Je ne pouvais pas les retenir plus longtemps.

"Si," dit-il en saisissant mon poignet. "Je lui ai dit que je la protègerais. Je l'ai abandonné." Il posa son front sur le mien. "Je l'ai abandonné." J'étais en train de le perdre. Je devais faire rapidement quelque chose.

"Si tu l'as laissé tomber, alors moi aussi," dis-je. "Je suis sa mère. Je suis censée être là pour la protéger."

Je me détournais et m'éloignais de lui. Je fixais le paysage à travers la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes lorsque je l'entendis bouger derrière moi.

"Jack, moi aussi j'ai mal… plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai perdu une part de moi… une part de moi que je ne retrouverais jamais. Ca fait tellement mal et je ne peux rien y faire." Je me tournais vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'autorisais à pleurer. Nous le fîmes ensemble.

"Chérie, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé," dit-il. Nous nous enlacions… debout, assis, peu importait. Nous nous enlacions. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant de longues minutes. Nous nous enlacions et pleurions.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant, Jack ?" demandais-je, émotionnellement épuisée.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai promis…" Il s'arrêta et prit une inspiration tremblante. "J'ai promis à Jessie que je prendrais soin de toi… et je le ferais."

Il m'attira à lui. Nous nous embrassâmes lentement pendant plusieurs minutes. "Je t'aime, Jack." Il essuya mes larmes.

"Je t'aime aussi, Samantha."

Nous tombâmes dans le sommeil profond qu'induit un profond chagrin. Ce fut bien plus tard que nous nous réveillâmes au son de…

_(Maman ? Papa ? Où êtes-vous ?)_

Jack leva vivement la tête, les yeux remplis de surprise… et d'autre chose… d'espoir.

_(Jessie ?)_ Je l'appelais avec mon esprit, sachant que Jack faisait la même chose.

_(Où êtes-vous ? Je suis entourée de trolls géants ! Où suis-je ?)_

L'un des Nox entra. "Venez avec moi."

Jack prit ma main et me tira dehors. Nous le suivîmes dans une autre hutte. Il ouvrit la porte et nous fit signe d'entrer. Jack me regarda et serra ma main. Nous entrâmes.

------------------------------

_"Mon POV"_

"Maman ! Papa !" criais-je en sautant de mon lit et en courant vers eux.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, ils eurent tous deux l'air choqués. Maman me tendit ses bras et je me jetais dedans. Elle me souleva et me serra contre elle en sanglotant, "Mon bébé. Ma petite fille chérie."

"Maman !" Je pleurais également. Elle me tint quelques minutes puis me posa. Je me tournais vers papa. Il pleurait en silence, mais il refusait de me regarder. Je m'approchais de lui. "Papa ?" dis-je, incertaine de ce qui n'allait pas… de pourquoi il ne voulait pas me regarder. "Papa, regarde-moi. Je suis là. Je vais bien."

"Je suis désolé, chéri. Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute." Je lui touchais le bras pour essayer de l'obliger à me regarder. Il ne voulait pas.

"Non, papa. Ce n'était pas ta faute."

Il n'écoutait pas. "Je les ai laissé te tirer dessus. Si je t'avais laissé nous téléporter au SGC, ça ne serait pas arrive."

"Papa… papa… écoute-moi… s'il te plait. Ca devait arriver. C'est arrivé. Je devais mourir pour gagner quelque chose… je pense."

Il finit par poser les yeux sur moi. Ses défenses s'effondrèrent. Il me souleva de terre et me serra contre lui comme avait fait maman. Elle s'approcha de nous et papa la serra contre nous. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Nous ne bougeâmes que lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge quelque part dans la pièce.

Je tournais la tête et vit un troll. Je me figeais dans les bras de papa. "Tout va bien, chérie. Ce sont des amis… des alliés même," dit-il.

"Ils ont l'air de trolls géants."

Cela les fit rire. Nous nous assîmes et papa me posa sur ses genoux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne me lâchant la main. Bien qu'en sécurité dans ses bras, j'eus soudain très peur. Je savais instinctivement que ces trolls m'avaient énormément aidé. Comment ? Je sais pas. Je ne pouvais que supposer. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

"Merci," dit papa. "C'est tout ce que je peux dire." Il sanglota en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

"Jessie O'Neill," dit-elle.

J'essayais de me faire toute petite. Merde. Ca ne marchait pas. "Oui… c'est moi." Papa m'avait appris que quand rien d'autre ne fonctionnait, le sarcasme faisait généralement l'affaire.

Elle sourit gentiment. "Je suis Lya. Nous sommes les Nox. De quoi te souviens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux et tremblais. J'avais soudain très… très froid. Maman enroula une couverture autour de nous trois. Aucun de nous n'était prêt à rompre tout contact physique. "C'est mieux, chérie ?"

Je frissonnais de nouveau. "Je me souviens," murmurais-je.

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?" insista Lya.

Je regardais maman avec désespoir. "Tout… je me souviens qu'on m'a tiré dessus et… je me souviens de ma mort."

La poigne de papa se resserra, devenant presque douloureuse. "Jessie…" Il ne put poursuivre.

Je me tournais pour le regarde. "C'est rien, papa," dis-je alors qu'il me serrait contre sa poitrine. Maman murmura quelque chose dans son oreille et il lui fit un sourire humide.

"Moi aussi," dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

"Louez une chambre," marmonnais-je. Ouais, j'étais en vie… et je faisais de nouveau la maline. J'obtins un éclat de rire de chacun d'eux. Ils commencèrent à me chatouiller. Je savais qu'il essayait de me faire oublier. J'endurais la torture pendant quelques minutes quand il devint évident que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Papa arrêta et me remit sur ses genoux. Frottant mon dos, l me tendit une gourde d'eau. J'en bus un peu.

"Désolé, chérie."

"C'est rien."

Lya s'approcha. "Tu vas devenir une alliée puissante contre les Goa'uld."

Un autre me regarda. "Connais-tu tous tes talents ?" A cette question, je me crispais de nouveau.

Maman m'attira sur ses genoux. Je secouais la tête tandis qu'elle me caressait le bras. Je les enroulais autour de son cou et enfouis ma tête sur son épaule, m'obligeant à me détendre.

"Penses-y un moment."

"Ecoutez, ce n'est pas que nous ne vous sommes pas reconnaissant ou autre…" Papa toucha ma tête, me faisant lever les yeux vers lui. "Nous vous sommes plus reconnaissants que nous ne pourrions vous le dire." Je souris tandis qu'il me baisait le front. "Mais laissez-la tranquille, ok. Laissez-la se reposer."

Je reposais la tête et commençais à somnoler. Mourir était vraiment épuisant. Je ne voulais pas admettre ce que je savais déjà. Je savais quels pouvoirs j'avais. Je savais quels pouvoirs j'aurai. Je savais comment les faire surgir. Je ne voulais simplement pas y penser maintenant. J'étais en sécurité et au chaud dans les bras de maman. J'étais là où je voulais être.

Maman parla. "Pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants seuls ?"

"Bien sûr. Je m'excuse," dit-il et il partit.

Papa se leva et ferma la porte. Se tournant vers nous, il sourit. "Sam, regarde," dit-il en tendant le doigt vers moi.

Elle me bougea de façon à voir mon visage. "Mono ange," murmura-t-elle. J'étais dans cet état entre le sommeil et la veille. Je savais que j'avais un sourire benoit sur le visage. Pour la première fois en deux jours, j'avais l'air paisible. J'étais à la maison… de nouveau. Du moins aussi proche que je pouvais y être… pour l'instant.

------------------------------

_"POV de Sam"_

"Donne," dit Jack en tendant les bras pour la prendre mais je n'étais pas prête à la lâcher. Je venais de la retrouver et je n'allais pas la laisser partir… pas maintenant. Je secouais la tête et la tint plus serré.

"Pas encore. Je l'ai."

Il comprit. "Viens mon cœur," dit-il en m'aidant à me lever avec Jessie dans les bras. Il nous emmena jusqu'à un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Il m'aida à garder mon équilibre pendant que je posais Jessie. Je me couchais derrière son petit corps et Jack fit de même avec moi.

"Je t'aime, Sam," murmura-t-il.

"Je t'aime, Jack," répondis-je.

Ensemble, nous dîmes, "Je t'aime, Jessie."

"Je vous aime aussi," murmura-t-elle, endormie.

La dernière chose dont je me souvins avant de m'endormir était ce sentiment de chaleur émanant de part et d'autre de mon corps. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais pendant que je tenais notre enfant.

------------------------------

_"Mon POV"_

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais seule. Je commençais à paniquer. Ce rêve m'a foutu la trouille. Je sais que j'ai pleuré. En six mois, je me suis habitué à avoir quelqu'un prêt de moi en me réveillant, même si c'était dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais cet endroit n'avait qu'une pièce. Je savais que ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas là. Je m'assis, me balançant d'avant en arrière, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. J'imagine que les évènements des deux derniers jours me rattrapaient. J'étais de nouveau un petit enfant effrayé.

Se réveiller seul n'est pas assez pour faire peur aux gens en général. Mais, se réveiller seul sur une planète alien m'a foutu la trouille. Ca et mes rêves. Rien de mieux que mourir pour réveiller une imagination hyperactive.

"Hé mon ange, tu es réveillée." J'entendis maman derrière moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me retourner pour sauver ma vie.

Je ne me tournais pas… je continuais simplement à me balancer. Trop apeurée. Totalement effrayée.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda papa en tendant la main vers moi. J'hurlais et m'éloignais de lui dès qu'il me toucha. Je m'allongeais et me mis en boule, tremblante de peur. Le cauchemar était encore frais dans ma tête.

"Vous m'avez laissé seule," fut tout ce que je parvins à dire… murmurer… enfin quelque chose.

Il s'allongea derrière moi. M'entourant de ses bras, il me câlina comme un bébé. "Pardon de t'avoir laissé seule." Comme je ne disais rien, il continua. "Les Nox voulaient nous parler seuls. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus."

Maman s'agenouilla à côté de nous. "Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je n'en veux pas." Je m'assis et mis mes genoux sous mon menton. "Je ne veux pas de ces pouvoirs."

"Ils sont cool," dit maman.

"Mais ils sont l'unique raison qui font que je sois désiré."

"Conneries !" dit papa. Je sursautais devant sa colère et essayais de m'éloigner. Il me serra contre lui. "Tu es désirée car nous t'aimons. Pas à cause de tes pouvoirs."

Je pleurais toujours. "Mais je veux être normale. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Pourquoi moi ?"

"Mon œil que tu n'es pas spécial," dit maman. "Tu es très spécial. Ton père et moi t'aimons. Tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit jamais arrivée. Nous t'aimons plus que n'importe toi sur cette planète."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, papa ajouta, "Ou aucune autre." Je sais qu'il essayait de me faire sourire mais ça ne marcha pas.

"Mais je ne veux pas être différente. Je veux juste être une enfant normal. Je ne veux pas que tout ceci arrive."

"Chérie, je ne sais pas pour ta mère mais moi, je ne suis PAS normal," dit papa. "De tout ce que j'ai vu, être normal est très surfait."

"Mon bébé, regarde-moi. Ton père n'avait jamais été accusé d'être normal." Je rigolais un peu à son jeu. "C'est mieux," dit-elle en m'embrassant le front.

"Tu nous pardonnes ?" demanda papa.

"Bien sûr." Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre. "C'est juste…" Je m'arrêtais en me rappelant l'aspect flippant de mon rêve. Je tremblais de nouveau.

"Juste quoi chérie ?" demandèrent-ils en s'approchant de moi. Maman mit ses bras autour de moi. "Chérie, parle-nous ?"

"Juste des rêves."

Elle tourna mon visage vers elle. Elle utilisa son pouce pour effacer mes larmes. "Quel genre de rêves, chérie ?"

"Des cauchemars." Je tremblais et elle me serra dans ses bras. "Je les appelle des rêve-souvenirs." J'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant, c'était le tour de papa de m'embrasser la tête. "Des rêve-souvenirs ? Quel genre de souvenirs ?"

"Je ne sais pas… des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est la douleur, le noir et encore de la douleur. Il y avait autre chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas… vous ne me croiriez pas."

"Tu sais bien que si. Tu peux tout nous dire."

"Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Ces yeux brillaient. Il avait ce truc sur la main." Je fermais les yeux, essayant de refouler le souvenir. "Ca faisait si mal mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Je sentais la douleur tandis qu'il la tenait au-dessus de ma tête." Je les regardais enfin. "Ca m'arrivait à mi mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Vous comprenez ?"

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je m'éloignais de nouveau. "Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas," dis-je en croisant les bras.

Maman se tourna vers papa. "Jack, Lya a dit que ses capacités allaient grandir. Et si la prémonition en était une ?"

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers moi. Maman mit ses bras autour de moi et posa son menton sur ma tête. Papa nous entoura toutes deux.

Mais je ne sentais rien. "Ca arrivera… sauf si je trouve un moyen de l'empêcher," dis-je.

"Comment pourrais-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas… je peux l'empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?" Je me tournais vers eux, les yeux emplis de peur. "S'il vous plait dites-moi que oui."

Maman me serra plus fort. "Nous t'aiderons."

"Mais…"

Papa me prit gentiment des bras de maman. "Mon soleil, s'il y a…" Il me tourna vers lui. "Jessie, chérie, regardes-moi." Je le fis. "S'il y a une chose que ta mère et toi m'avez appris ces deux derniers moi, c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qui va arriver. Tu m'as appris à vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier." Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. "Oublie le passé. Ne penses pas au futur. Vis ici et maintenant."

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Bien que la situation soit sérieuse, je rigolais.

"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?"

Je regardais maman et elle rit aussi. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?"

"C'était… euh… profond, papa," dis-je.

"Je peux être profond quand je le veux," dit-il en me chatouillant brièvement. Puis il se reprit son ton sérieux. "Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?" demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

"Je crois." Je détournais les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien," dis-je en tournant de nouveau mon regard vers lui. "C'est juste que… j'ai peur."

"Chérie," dit papa. "Quoi qu'il arrive, nous y ferons face tous ensemble… toi, ta mère et moi." Il m'embrassa puis embrassa maman sur la bouche.

"Beurk," dis-je en me reculant pour avoir la place de m'enfuir. Ils rirent tandis que je courais entre eux. Ils me plaquèrent sur le lit. Maman me tint pendant que papa me chatouillait sans merci puis nous nous rendormîmes.

Quand je me réveillais, j'eu une seconde de panique. Puis je réalisais que nous étions toujours sur la planète des Nox. Maman et papa dormaient toujours. Je savais qu'ils étaient plus fatigués que moi. Même dans leur sommeil, ils pleuraient pour moi. Putain, _je_ pleurais sur moi. J'avais perdu une innocence que je ne retrouverais jamais.

J'avais eu un autre rêve-souvenir et il m'avait fait trembler dans mon sommeil. Papa avait remis la couverture sur moi et maman m'avait serré plus fort. Je me callais contre elle et m'endormis de nouveau.

------------------------------

_"POV du Général Hammond"_

J'appelais le Dr Frasier et lui demandais d'apporter le journal de Jessie. L'attitude de Jacob allait devoir changer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il agissait ainsi. Sa fille venait juste de perdre son unique enfant et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était comment elle l'avait eu.

Je lui tendis le journal. "Lis ça."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le journal intime de Jessie. Elle y a consigné tout ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Ca ne peut pas être si terrible, George."

"Non Jacob. C'est pire… bien… bien pire."

Vingt minutes plus tard, il posa le livre et me regarda. "C'est vrai ?"

"Oui."

"Que dieu les maudisse."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Entrez."

Un lieutenant s'avança. "Voici le dossier que vous avez demandé mon Général."

"Merci lieutenant."

Il se tourna pour partir mais s'arrêta à la porte. "Monsieur, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jessie ?"

"Non, mon garçon. Pas encore."

"Bien monsieur," dit-il en saluant et en partant.

"Attendez une minute, lieutenant," dit Jacob.

"Monsieur ?"

"J'aimerais vous poser une question."

"Monsieur ?"

"Vous tenez à l'enfant... Jessie."

"Oui, monsieur," dit-il. "Tout le monde y tient."

"Tout le monde ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Tout le SGC."

"A cause des ses talents," dit Jacob, pensant que c'était aussi simple que ça.

"Non, monsieur," dit le lieutenant avec emphase.

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est une enfant géniale. Même avec l'enfer qu'elle a traversé, elle trouve toujours du bon dans les gens." Il fit une pause. "Elle me fait rire. Quand je suis stressé à cause d quelque chose, elle arrive toujours à me faire rire. Je pense à ce qu'elle a traversé en dix ans et mes problèmes ne me semblent plus aussi important."

"Je vois."

"Ce sera tout, monsieur ?"

"Oui."

Le lieutenant acquiesce et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Jacob, c'était quoi ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui était quoi, George ?"

"Interroger ce lieutenant sur le pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour Jessie."

"Simple curiosité." Il regarda le dossier devant moi. "C'est quoi ?"

"Le dossier médical de Jessie," dis-je en le faisant glisser vers lui. "Lis-le."

Je quittais la pièce. Je n'aimais pas être dans la même pièce que ces photos. Le simple fait d'y penser me rendait malade. Je laissais Jacob seul pour lire le dossier et regarder les images. Je revins quinze minutes plus tard pour l'entendre jurer.

"Alors ?"

"Selmac est très agité à cause de ce que nous avons lu et vu dans ce dossier." Il secoua la tête. "Cette pauvre enfant." Il leva les yeux. "Avez-vous découvert qui lui a fait ça ?"

"Oui. Il est mort. Tué par la police en tentant de s'échapper."

"Bien."

Je ris amèrement. "Quand il est arrivé chez Jack l'autre nuit, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer de ses propres mains. J'aurais dû le laisser faire. Nous lui aurions tous fourni un alibi."

"Il tient vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Jacob. Il l'aime probablement autant qu'il aimait son fils."

"Et Sam ?"

"Elle aime Jessie. Ils donneraient tous les deux leur vie pour elle."

"Que ressent Jack pour Sam ?"

"Je n'ai pas demandé."

"Mais tu as de soupçons."

"Franchement, Jacob. Ils ont eu un enfant ensemble. Il y a entre eux un lien qui va au-delà de tout règlement qu'il pourrait violer."

"Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par…

_Activation non-programmée de la Porte_

Nous arrivâmes tous deux dans la salle de la Porte au moment où l'iris se fermait. "Qui est-ce ?" demandais-je lorsque le vortex s'établit.

"C'est le signal de SG-1, monsieur."

_Ca y est._

"Ouvrez l'iris."

La Dr Jackson et Teal'c entrèrent dans la même pièce que nous lorsqu'il l'iris s'ouvrit. "Général ?"

Je secouais la tête et levait une main, devançant toute question supplémentaire. Le même Nox que l'autre fois arriva… Lya, je crois.

"Général Hammond," dit-elle.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de Jessie ?" Je retins mon souffle.

"Oui. L'enfant vit."

Des vivats éclatèrent de partout dans la pièce et ailleurs. Une très bonne journée. Une très, très bonne journée.

* * *

_TbC…_


	13. Tests

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Hello à vous amateurs de SG1 !

Après concertation, il nous est apparu à Tag et moi-même qu'il était peut-être un peu temps pour nous de mettre de l'ordre dans nos fics perso et traduites.

Donc, voici le presque dernier chap de celle-ci. Je dois vous avouer que l'auteur à écrit, à ce jour, trois saisons.

Pour cause de manque chronique de temps, la non passion de Tag pour l'univers, toutes celles qui sont sur le feu en attente de trad' et de correction de chap', je ne traduirais pas les deux autres livres. Cela n'enlève évidemment absolument rien à la compréhension de celle-ci puisque … c'est la première . En revanche pour ceux que cela intéresse vous pouvez trouver la suite dans le profil de l'auteur.

Voilà, prenez grand plaisir à lire, la fin approche.

Big Biz

* * *

**Tests**

_"Mon POV"_

Quelques jours plus tard, les Nox me demandèrent. Je pense que maman et papa eurent peur que je pète un plomb. Ils étaient tous les deux fermement accrochés à ma main. Ok, je l'admets. Je n'avais rencontré qu'un alien, Teal'c… trois en fait : Teal'c, Rya'c et Maître Bratac.

"Jessie !"

Je me tournais et vis Daniel, Teal'c et Jacob Carter se tenant derrière nous. Maman et papa me lâchèrent et je courus vers eux. Daniel était en pleurs quand je lui sautais dans les bras.

"Oncle Danny !"

Des larmes plein les yeux, il m'étreignit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. "Tu es vivante !"

"Tu as remarqué, hein ?" dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il me serra. "Tu deviens de plus en plus comme ton père… une petite futée." Il sourit avant de me tender à Teal'c.

Lorsque que je regardais dans les yeux du guerrier, je n'étais pas préparée à tant d'émotions. J'y vis de la peur, de l'amour, de l'anxiété et de l'inquiétude. Il posa son front sur le mien.

"Il est bon de te voir en vie et en pleine forme, Jessie." Il me fit un bref câlin avant de me poser par terre. Waouh. Teal'c devenait émotif.

Je regardais le père de ma mère. Il ne dit rien… il se contenant de me fixer. Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis mes parents. Papa m'attrapa et me posa sur ses genoux.

_(Il ne m'aime pas)_

_(Il ne te connait pas… encore)_ – maman

_(Ce qui veut dire… quoi ?)_

_(Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, chérie. Nous t'aimons)_ – papa

Papa sourit et je tirais la langue. Je fus chatouillée pour ça.

"Papa, arrête ça !" me plaignis-je.

Les Nox s'avancèrent. L'un d'entre eux dit, "Vous nous avez demandé quels pouvoirs avaient l'enfant." Il regarda directement le père de ma mère.

Maman se tendit. "Maudit soit-il."

Papa glissa un bras autour de sa poitrine et lui embrassa la tempe. "Du calme, chérie."

Jacob vit le baiser et secoua la tête. "Oui, j'ai demandé."

"Il y a plusieurs pouvoirs actifs et d'autres dormants. Les actifs sont : téléportation, télékinésie, télépathie et la capacité de guérir. Elle peut également créer un bouclier autour d'elle et de ceux qu'elle veut protéger."

"Ouais, quand j'ai pas une trouille de tous les diables," marmonnais-je, récoltant un petit coup. Je fixais l'attaquant – papa. Il me tira la langue et je lui rendis la pareil.

Maman roula des yeux. "Oh, par tous les saints, je n'ai pas un gosse mais deux !" dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

Nous lui tirâmes tous deux la langue. Daniel toussa pour couvrir son rire.

"Sam, sois attentive," dit Jacob sévèrement. Daniel et Teal'c essayèrent – sans succès – de cacher leur sourire. Je me figeais à cause du regard de reproche que me lançait Jacob.

_(Il ne m'aime vraiment pas)_

Je me tournais et enroulais mes bras autour du cou de papa, enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule, des larmes coulant silencieusement. Mon propre grand-père ne m'aimait pas.

Maman posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra. Elle vit la douleur dans mes yeux et, jetant un regard méchant à son père, lui tira la langue avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la réunion. Je reniflais et ris. Papa sourit. Jacob avait l'air choqué.

Le Nox continua. "Elle est aussi capable de créer une boule d'énergie plus puissante qu'un tir d'arme Jaffa." Il se tourna vers moi. "Veux-tu en faire la démonstration ?"

Je secouais la tête. "Non."

Il y eut des murmures de toute l'assemblée. Jacob eut un air triomphant. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il croyait que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mais je m'en fichais, vraiment.

"Pourquoi pas, chérie ?" demanda papa en posant son menton que mon épaule.

"Je ne veux blesser personne," murmurais-je, recevant u n regard étrange de la part de Jacob.

"Tu ne blesseras personne," dit Lya. "Nous nous en assurerons."

Je soupirais profondément et secouais la tête, sachant que je ne pourrais m'y soustraire. Je quittais les genoux de papa et me levais. "Où voulez-vous que je me mette ?" demandais-je agressivement.

"Là où tout le monde pourra te voir," dit-elle.

Je marchais vers le centre de l'arène. En me tournant, je vis Jacob murmurer quelque chose à maman. Elle secoua la tête avec colère.

_(Maman)_ pensais-je désespérément.

Elle se tourna pour me regarder. _(Tout va bien, chérie. Fais ce que tu dois faire)_

Je levais la main et sentis l'énergie affluer. Je baissais les yeux et vis la boule de lumière familière. Je levais le regard vers papa. Il pouvait voir la peur dans mes yeux.

_(Tout va bien, chérie. Nous sommes là… moi et ta maman)_

Je relâchais la boule d'énergie en direction des arbres. Je pris une profonde inspiration lorsque Jacob dit, "Poursuivons." Il me rappelait Simmons. Puis il attrapa maman par le bras.

Je crachais. "Lâchez-là !" Je criais en pointant mes mains vers Jacob. Il vola en arrière et tomba trios mètres plus loin. Il ne bougea pas. "Non !" criais-je de nouveau. Je courus vers lui. Je tendis la main, sentis l'habituelle chaleur et vis la lumière. Je le guéris.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il haleta, "Par tous les saints ! Que s'est-il passé ?" Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi.

"Je suis désolé. Je… je … je ne voulais pas !" Je me téléportais loin.

Ils me trouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une hutte, cachée sous els couvertures. J'avais levé mon bouclier. Je ne voulais blesser personne d'autre. Papa s'avança et reçut une décharge du bouclier.

"Chérie, laisse-nous entrer," plaida-t-il.

"Partez ! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal !" criais-je, la voix pleine d'angoisse. Pas moyen qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu.

"Tu ne vas pas nous blesser. Laisses-nous entrer."

"Non ! Partez !"

"Chérie, s'il te plait. Tu ne vas pas nous faire de mal," supplia maman.

Je savais que contre papa je ne pourrais pas gagné. Je découvris ma tête et regardais Jacob. Il fut choqué de la douleur qu'il lisait dans mes yeux. "Je vous l'avais dit. Je vous l'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le faire." Je baissais le bouclier et maman et papa s'avancèrent. Je le remis automatiquement en place quand Jacob essaya d'approcher. Maman me prit sur ses genoux et me tint tandis que je pleurais désespérément…

"C'est pour ça que je n'en veux pas… aucun."

"Jessie," dit Jacob, "nous devions te tester. Avec ta réticence à utiliser tes pouvoirs, nous savions que tu n'agirais que si tu y étais contrainte. Nous savions que tu ne réagirais que si tu pensais Jack et Sam en danger."

"Un test ? Papa, as-tu perdu la tête ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est juste une enfant !" hurla maman.

"Nous le devions, Sam."

"Qui ? Les Tok'ra ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?"

"Ils voulaient savoir quels étaient ses pouvoirs," dit-il.

"Maintenant tu sais," dit papa avec colère.

Je me tournais vers elle. "Je veux juste rentrer à la maison… s'il te plait maman… s'il te plait, ramène-moi," pleurais-je.

Elle acquiesça et me serra férocement contre elle. "D'accord, chérie. Daniel, compose l'adresse."

* * *

_TbC…_


	14. Grand père

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Bonjour à tous,

En r'tard, en r'tard, en r'tard, je suis en r'tard, dit Sev' en regardant sa grosse montre à gousset …

Trop de boulot, beaucoup de fatigue, des vacances il est vrai mais celles-ci je les aie vraiment utilisé à ne rien faire, juste glander toute la sainte journée, à zieuter la TV, me mettre à jour de mes séries préférées (puisque la grève des scénaristes est enfin terminée aux States).

Je vous poste un chap' que j'avais dans mon pc, toujours pas bêtalecté … comme d'hab'.

Biz

Sev' à la recherche d'énergie et de temps pour se mettre à jour de ses trad'

* * *

**Grand-père**

Dès notre retour sur Terre, maman vendit sa main et nous nous installâmes chez papa de façon définitive. Pendant la journée, tout allait bien. SG-1 était au repos pour un moment de manière à ce que je puisse me réhabituer tranquillement après avoir passé une semaine chez les Nox.

Pendant la journée, j'étais occupée… je n'avais pas le temps de penser. Mais les nuits étaient difficiles; Trop de rêves. Ils recommencèrent à dormir avec moi et cela m'aida. Mais je me réveillais toujours couvertes de sueurs froides, en larmes, en criant ou les trois en même temps. Quand cela arrivait, ils me prenaient dans leurs bras et me réconfortaient jusqu'à ce que je me rendormis.

J'avais presqu'onze ans. J'étais trop vieille pour dormir avec mes parents. Alors, la nuit précédent leur reprise d'activité, je rampais hors de leur lit et me rendis dans ma propre chambre. Je tirais les couvertures sur ma tête et m'accrochais à mon ours Air Force. Même effrayée comme je l'étais, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin vers 06h00, ils se tenaient au-dessus de moi en souriant. "Quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Bonjour, mon ange," dit maman.

"Salut mon soleil," dit papa.

Je m'étirais et me frottais les yeux. "Bonjour."

"Bien dormie, chérie ?" demanda papa.

J'y réfléchis un peu puis haussais les épaules. "Bien, je suppose." J'y pensais encore. "Hé ! Pas de cauchemars !"

"Bien !" dit papa en me faisant sourire. "C'est pour ça que je t'appelle 'mon soleil'. Tu as faim ?"

Mon appétit était inexistant depuis que j'étais rentré. Je ne mangeais que lorsque l'on me forçait et pas beaucoup. "Ouais."

Maman me tira du lit. "Viens."

Papa me prit sur son dos. "Que dirais-tu d'une omelette ?"

"Ca a l'air bien," dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de s on cou et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il me porta en bas et m'assit sur un tabouret de bar. "Tu veux quoi dans ton omelette ?"

"Humm… fromage, jambon et champignons."

"Une fille comme je les aime." Il sourit. "Et toi, chérie ?" demanda-t-il à maman.

"Pareil," dit-elle en sortant le jus de fruit et le lait du frigo. "Lequel veux-tu en premier, mon cœur ?"

"Du lait s'il te plait." Elle m'en versa un verre et me le tendit. "Merci."

"De rien."

Je bus un peu. "Maman ?"

"Oui mon ange ?"

"A quelle heure devez-vous y être ?"

Humm… 08h30. Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça. Vous pourrez me déposer chez Cassie en chemin ?"

"Nan."

"Pourquoi non ?" demandais-je en buvant encore un peu de lait.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de baby-sitter aujourd'hui. Tu viens avec nous. Le Général Hammond nous a demandé de t'amener. Il a dit que les Tok'ra voulaient te parler."

"Et c'est parti," marmonnais-je.

"Quoi ?" demanda papa;

"Rien, papa."

"Mon cœur… " commença-t-il.

On frappa à la porte. "Qui ça peut bien être si tôt le matin ?" marmonna maman. "J'y vais." Elle se leva de table et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. "Tiens-toi."

"Ouais, ouais, ouais," dis-je.

Avant que papa ne puisse continuer sa phrase, je demandais. "Papa, je peux aller regarder la télé ?"

"Chérie…" Il me regarda. "D'accord, vas-y." Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en me regardant em lever et sortir de la cuisine. Il me saisit gentiment le bras; "Hé. Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Ca va."

"Chérie ?" grogna-t-il.

"je vais bien papa. _Vraiment_." Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire… du moins essayais-je. Je sais qu'il apparut tendu.

"Ok. Va voir _Rocket Power_." Il m'embrassa.

"Cool," souris-je tandis qu'il riait.

Je courus dans le salon au moment où maman ouvrit la porte. J'allumais la télé et me roulais en boule sur le canapé pour boire mon lait. Je n'entendis pas maman retourner dans la cuisine. Je ne vis pas qui était à a porte.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, papa appela. "Chérie, le petit-déjeuner est prêt."

"J'arrive."

J'éteignis la télévision et retournais dans la cuisine. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Jacob Carter était assis à table. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'espérais presque que les Tok'ra enverraient quelqu'un d'autre que mon grand-père… non … Jacob. J'ai faille le tuer. Je n'arrivais à le concevoir comme mon grand-père.

Je regardais papa et, mal à l'aise, m'assis à côté de maman. "Tout va bien, chérie. Tiens," dit-il en mettant l'omelette devant moi. "Mange." Maman mit un verre de jus d'orange à côté de l'assiette.

Je commençais à manger, goutant à peine la nourriture. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que j'avais du mal à avaler. Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. La chanson de Linkin' Park_ In the End_ passait en boucle dans ma tête. Je sentis quelqu'un ou quelque chose sonder mon esprit alors je me concentrai sur la chanson.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart (Je gardais tout à l'intérieur et même si j'essayais, tout s'écroula)  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far. __(Ce que cela signifiait pour moi deviendra peut être un souvenir d'un temps où j'essayais tant et arrivais si loin.)  
But, in the end it doesn't even matter. (Mais à la fin cela ne compte même pas.)  
I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter (Je devais tomber pour tout perdre, mais à la fin cela ne compte même pas.)_

Maman me toucha le bras, me faisant sursauter. "Mon ange."

"Humm ? Quoi ?"

Elle sourit et remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. "Mon père t'a posé une question."

"Quoi ?" demandais-je sans vraiment le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" répéta-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que 'quoi' veut dire ?" dis-je ne le regardant toujours pas.

"'_A la fin cela ne compte même pas_'."

"C'est une chanson. _In the End_ de Linkin' Park. Cela me distrait. Ca m'aide à m'échapper quand je suis…" Je m'arrêtais. Tous me fixaient.

"Jacob, elle n'a pas entendu notre conversation."

Ils rirent _tous_. Je n'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi. Ca m'était arrivé tout au long de ma vie. J'eus mal au cœur. Je posais ma fourchette et me reculait de la table.

"Puis-je sortir de table ?" demandais-je à maman.

Leurs rires moururent. "Chérie…" commença-t-elle.

Je regardais papa. "Papa, j'ai fini. Je peux y aller ?"

"Mon soleil, nous ne rions pas…" commença-t-il.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," dis-je. J'eus un bref moment de satisfaction devant son air désemparé.

Jacob me regarda étrangement. "Hé allez."

Je me levais. "Lâches-moi." Je me téléportais sans attendre de réponse. Encore ces écarts de langage.

J'atterris dans ma chambre sans y penser. Je ne remarquais même pas que ma porte était encore ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient presque. Ils courraient. Ce fut presque comique… leur expression lorsque je fermais la porte d'un mouvement de tête et la verrouillait de même.

J'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner dessus. Jessica Caitlin O'Neill. Ouvre cette foutue porte sur le champ," hurla papa.

"Va te faire foutre !" répondis-je avant d'allumer ma chaine hifi. Les haut-parleurs crachèrent _Runaway_ de Linkin' Park. Je m'habillais calmement puis m'effondrais sur le sol en sanglotant.

_Ils ont ri de moi. Ils le savent pourtant. Ils savent que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Oh Dieu. Mes propres parents se moquaient de moi._

Ils frappaient toujours à la porte. J'entendis une clef tourner dans la serrure mais ne bougeais pas.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda papa en tombant à genoux devant moi.

Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux et enroulais mes bras autour sans répondre. Maman s'assit à côté de moi. "Chérie, parles-nous."

Je secouais la tête de colère. Mes larmes coulaient. Maman tendit la main vers moi. "Ne me touches pas." Ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur tandis qu'elle retirait sa main.

"Sam, je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé," dit Jacob.

"Quoi papa ?" demanda maman sans me quitter des yeux.

"Nous avons ris."

"Ouais."

"Elle pense que nous nous moquions d'elle."

"C'est des conneries, Jacob," dit papa. "Elle sait que nous ne ferions jamais ça."

"Jack a raison, papa." S'adressant à moi, elle dit, "Chérie, tu sais…"

"Regardez son visage."

J'essayais de garder une expression impassible mais échouais. Ils virent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il virent la douleur dans mes traits.

"Merde," dit papa. "Chérie, je suis désolé." Il tendait la main vers moi mais je me reculais vivement.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi," dis-je d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.

"Nous savons."

"Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?" pleurais-je en le regardant puis détournant les yeux.

Papa tendit de nouveau la main vers moi. Cette fois, je le laissais mettre ses bras autour de moi. "Chérie, nous ne riions pas de toi. Nous riions ce que tu as dit."

"En d'autres termes, vous riiez de moi," dis-je.

"Non," dit-il en me prenant les bras et en me forçant à le regarder. "Chérie, regardes-moi. Tu as dit que cette chanson te distrayait. Tu n'as pas entendu Jacob dire qu'il avait besoin de se distraire des affaires Tok'ra. Son expression quand tu as dit ça était sans prix. Tu as disparu avant qu'on puisse t'expliquer."

"Sam, puis-je ?" demanda Jacob.

"Vas-y, papa."

Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Je me protégeais. Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. "Jessie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal; Tu sais que je fais parti de la résistance Tok'ra." J'acquiesçais. "J'ai parlé à Jack et Sam et leur ai demandé la permission de t'emmener avec moi dans une baser Tok'ra."

_Et c'est parti._

"Pourquoi ?" demandais-je à voix haute.

"Et bien, j'ai beaucoup d'amis qui aimeraient te rencontrer." Il sourit. "Et ça me donnerait une chance de mieux connaître ma petite-fille… et Selmak aimerait également te connaître."

Dire que cela me choqua était un euphémisme. Je savais qu'ils étaient deux là-dedans mais je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient se 'parler'. Je le fixais, la bouche ouverte.

"Vraiment ?" J'essayais d'être sarcastique. J'échouais lamentablement. Je ne pouvais empêcher ce satané espoir de percer dans ma voix. Je m'essuyais les yeux.

"Vraiment," dit Jacob en souriant.

"Mais…" Papa leva un doigt. "Il y a une stipulation."

"Une stipu-quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Stipulation," rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Il doit se passer quelque chose pour que tu puisses aller avec lui."

"Quoi ?"

"Je lui ais dit que là où tu allais, nous allions," dit-il.

"Cool."

"Chérie, ton père n'a pas la meilleure des influences sur toi," dit-elle en riant devant son expression.

"Ouais, mais tu m'aimes quand même," dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

"Oui," dit maman.

"Louez une chambre," grognais-je.

"Vous, ça suffit maintenant," dit papa en se levant. Il me mit sur mes pieds et me jeta sur son épaule. Je riais tellement que je faillais tomber lorsqu'il me porta en bas.

La taxi de Jacob l'attendait dehors. "Je dois y aller pour aujourd'hui mais j'imagine que je vous verrais tous les trois demain à la base."

"Ok, A demain papa," dit maman.

Papa me posa sur le canapé. "Voila ce qu'on va faire. Toi, mon unique soleil, tu vas aller préparer des affaires pour au moins trois semaines."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Shorts, chaussettes, les inmentionables." Il rougit. "T-shirts… oh et n'oublies pas la Gameboy."

"Tu veux juste jouer aux _Simpsons_."

"Sacré maline. Maintenant file."

Je remontais dans ma chambre, attrapais mon sac et décidais ce que j'allais emmener : t-shirts, shorts, petites culottes, chaussettes, pyjamas. Tout le nécessaire.

_La guitare, mon ours Air Force, la Gameboy, des jeux, le lecteur CD, des Cds… humm… __Linkin' Park, New Found Glory, Ataris, Green Day, Weezer, Blink-182, Toad… ça va le faire._

"N'oublie aps ta brosse à dents et les _Pierrafeu_ !" cria maman.

"Ok… ok… ok."

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais prête à partir. En descendant, j'allais dans la cuisine prendre quelques indispensables… nouilles chinoises, _spaghettios, fruit loops_, etc. J'entendis des rires derrière moi.

"Tu déménages, mon cœur ?" demanda papa avec un sourire.

"Non mais je ne prends aucun risque avec la nourriture alien." Je souris. "Et je ne mangerais sûrement pas de rations militaires."

"Très bien," dit-il en me jetant de nouveau sur son épaule. Il ramassa mon sac et maman prit la guitare. "Ok, les enfants, en route."

Il me déposa dans la voiture et mon sac dans le coffre. Nous nous rendîmes à la base en plaisantant et en riant. Mais je devenais nerveuse. Je n'avais pas passé de temps avec Jacob depuis les Nox. D'après maman, il ne men voulait pas. Je n'en étais pas sûre. C'était quand même ma faute.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda papa.

"A rien… à tout."

"Chérie, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse," dit maman.

"Dis ça à mon estomac," marmonnais-je.

Ils rirent et maman me fit un câlin. "Tout ira bien."

Nous passâmes la nuit à la base. Etonnement, je passais une très bonne nuit. J'étais nerveuse… très nerveuse.

Lorsque je vivais au SGC, papa avait fait faire quelques uniformes à ma taille. Je choisis la version désert. Ils pensaient que j'étais mignonne en militaire. Nous avions fait des photos dans nos uniformes… tous ensemble… maman, papa, moi, Daniel et Teal'c. Pratiquement tout le monde su la base en avait une copie. Vous parlez d'un embarras.

Ils ne me donnaient pas de Zat mais je n'en voulais de toute façon pas. J'avais ma propre protection… j'espérais seulement qu'elle fonctionnerait quand j'en aurai besoin.

Papa et maman sortirent de l'armurerie avec leur P-90 et Zat. Papa remarqua mon sourcil levé à son intention et sourit. J'avais appris ça de Teal'c.

"Ne jamais partir sans eux. De plus," dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et un autour de celle de maman. "Comment pourrais-je protéger les femmes que j'aime ?"

Je toussais et roulais des yeux lorsqu'il embrassa maman. Puis il tendit un doigt vers moi. "Ne le dis pas."

"Ne pas dire quoi ?"

"'Louez une chambre'."

"Papa ?"

"Oui ?"

"Louez une chambre," dis-je en riant. Je partis en courant mais il me rattrapa au milieu du couloir et me jeta sur son épaule.

"Papa, si tu continues à faire ça, tout mon sang va descendre dans ma tête," me plaignis-je.

"Trop tard… c'est déjà fait," dit-il en me remettant sur mes pieds avec un sourire.

Je le frappais à la poitrine. "Et c'est _moi_ la maline ?"

"J'ai le droit. Je suis ton père." Je pouffais et lui tirais la langue. "Hé. Ricanement interdit."

Je lui tirais de nouveau la langue. Nous rîmes tout le long du chemin vers la salle de contrôle. Mon rire mourut dès que j'atteins la porte. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller.

Ils posèrent leur main sur mes épaules. Je tremblais. "Tout va bien, chérie," dit papa.

"Doucement mon cœur," dit maman.

Je déglutis. "J'ai peur maman. Je… je ne sais pas si je peux le faire."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et réfléchit pendant une minute oud eux. Je pris une décision. Avec un soupir, je dis, "Je suis prête."

Il me serra l'épaule. "Ca c'est ma fille."

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de la Porte au moment où elle s'activait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir. Quatre personnes apparurent. Le seul que je reconnus fut mon grand-père. Maman et papa me prirent la main. Je tremblais encore un peu.

_Nerveuse ? Qui ? Moi ?_

"Sam," dit Jacob en l'embrassant. "Jack." Il lui serra la main. "Jessie." Il surprit tout le monde en me soulevant de terre pour me faire un câlin.

Je le lui rendis et il me reposa par terre. "Salut… heu…" dis-je ne sachant pas comment l'appeler.

_(Grand-père)_ pensa-t-il à mon intention.

Je souris et reculais vers mes parents qui avaient entendu le mot. "Salut, Grand-père."

L'un des Tok'ra s'avança avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Puis il sourit. "Samantha," dit-il en tendant les mains.

Elle sourit et prit ma main au lieu des siennes. "Martouf."

"Salut Marty," dit papa. Il posa sa main dans mon dos. "Chérie, voici Martouf. Martouf, voici mon soleil… euh Jessie," dit-il, riant quand je lui donnais un coup de coude.

"Bonjour," dis-je en fixant papa qui se contenta de me sourire.

"Bonjour," répondit le Tok'ra sans même me regarder mais cherchant une explication dans les yeux de maman.

Il en eut une. Au même instant, maman et papa dirent, "Ma fille." Je pouffais alors qu'ils se regardaient et souriaient.

"Oncle Danny et Teal'c ne viennent pas ?" demandais-je.

"Non. Daniel est avec SG-3 et Teal'c avec SG-5 jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne."

"Oh, ok."

Grand-père me regarda et sourit. "Tu es prête chérie ?"

_(Plus que jamais)_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et dit, "Oui, monsieur." Il tendit la main et prit la mienne.

Nous traversâmes la Porte des Etoiles ensemble. En émergeant de l'autre côté, nous fûmes cernés de soleil. Je fis apparaître mes lunettes et les mis.

--

_"POV de Sam"_

"Lumière brillante," dit Jessie en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Elle avait la même voix que Gizmo.

"Ouais mais pas aussi brillant que ton sourire," dit Jack d'un air taquin en serrant ses bras de façon protective autour d'elle.

"Papa ?" dit-elle en s'échappant de sa prise.

"Oui mon cœur ?" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tais-toi."

Jessie, Papa et moi rirent à son expression. "C'est génial. C'est la première fois que je vois Jack O'Neill muet… et dire que c'est une enfant de dix ans qui a fait ça !" rit papa.

"Mords-moi," marmonna Jack.

Je me penchais près de son oreille et murmurais, "Plus tard… beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard."

Jack rougit et sa respiration devint erratique. "Doucement soldat. Tu vas exploser tout de suite et nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, madame," murmura-t-il.

--

_"Mon POV"_

Les deux premiers jours, rien en se passa. Tout était sous terre mais je cessais rapidement de trouver ça cool. Je me baladais simplement avec maman, papa et Grand-père. Je m'amusais et me détendis. Mon grand-père était plutôt sympa. J'aimais aussi parler à Selmak. Elle était drôle… et intelligente.

Le troisième jour, j'eus un rêve-souvenir. Je sus ce que je devais faire.

Le quatrième jour, un Tok'ra vint me chercher. Une femme appelée Freya… son symbiote était Anise. Elle regardait papa comme Martouf regardait maman. Apparemment, ces deux là avaient des sentiments pour mes parents. Mais mon apparition avait donné à papa et maman la liberté de laisser parler leurs sentiments longtemps enfouis.

En tout cas, je me réveillais au bruit de plusieurs personnes se disputant. D'après ce que j'entendais, j'en étais la cause… et c'était ma famille conter Martouf et Freya.

"Il est temps, Jacob," dit fermement Martouf.

"Elle doit apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs," dit Freya.

"C'est juste une enfant," argua papa.

"De plus," dit maman. "Elle sait déjà contrôler ses pouvoirs."

Ils se disputèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, personne ne voulant céder. Soupirant, je sortis de mon lit et m'habillais. Il faisait trop chaud pour porter beaucoup de vêtements alors je pris un t-shirt et un short kaki… pas de chaussures.

Je souris lorsque je sortis car Grand-père disait, "C'est ma petite-fille et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête."

Papa me vit et, ensemble, maman et lui se levèrent. "Bonjour, mon cœur," dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

En baillant, je dis, "'jour." Je regardais tout le monde. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Freya ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais maman la coupa. "Chérie, tu as faim ?"

Je voulus dire non mais le grognement de mon estomac me trahit. "Oui, 'man."

"Samantha…" commença Martouf.

"Pas de 'Samantha'. Ma fille a faim. Il ne se passera rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris un petit-déjeuner décent et soit complètement réveillée." Elle se détourna et partit dans la cuisine improvisée.

Papa s'assit et me mit sur ses genoux. J'étais encore à moitié endormie car il me berçait doucement. Je ne prétais pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se disait. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et laissai le bruit m'endormir.

Papa me réveilla gentiment. "Réveilles-toi chérie. C'est l'heure de manger." Il plaça un bol de Fruit Loops devant moi. J'y plongeais avec tout le monde me regardant. Papa sourit. "Doucement chérie. Personne ne va te le prendre."

J'avalais et ralentis le rythme. Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, la dispute reprit. Ca devait très animé et je trouvais ça ennuyeux. Je murmurais "Lecteur CD" et il apparut dans ma main. Freya et Martouf me fixèrent. J'entendis papa glousser.

"Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle les contrôlait," dit maman fièrement.

Je pouffais et mis mes oreillettes… mmmm… Linkin' Park. Je laissais _Place for my Head_ étouffer le bruit ambiant. J'étais au milieu du cd lorsque je réalisais que les trois Tok'ra étaient partis. Je retirais le casque et regardais mes parents.

"Où sont-ils allés ?"

"Ils sont partis," dit papa.

"Bon… bien."

"Petite maline," sourit-il.

"Eh… toi de même."

Maman sourit en voyant notre complicité. "Chérie, ils veulent…"

"Je sais maman," dis-je doucement.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas, chérie," dit papa.

"Je sais mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" demanda maman.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Si je ne le fais pas, ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille. Peut être que si je leur montre ce qu'ils veulent, ils finiront bien par me lâcher. Oh par tous les saints !" Papa sourit en me chatouillant un peu. Martouf passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Nous sommes prêts."

Maman et papa se levèrent et me tendirent la main. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris les leurs et me mis sur pieds. Papa se retourna et me fis signe de grimper. Il saisit mes jambes et me cala avant de bouger. J'agitais mes doigts en direction de mon lecteur cd et il atterrit dans ma main.

"C'est toujours aussi cool," dit maman.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais."

Elle me frappa l'arrière de la tête de façon espiègle et dit, "Tiens-toi."

Je lui tirais la langue. "T'es pas drôle."

Elle rit tandis que nous avancions dans le couloir sombre. "Attends papa."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant immédiatement.

"Pas de chaussures," dis-je en tendant mes jambes devant moi et agitant mes orteils.

"Téléportes-les."

"Flip flops," marmonnais-je et elles apparurent. Maman les saisit et me les mit aux pieds en me chatouillant au passage.

"Maman ! Arrête !" dis-je en secouant mes jambes pour essayer de lui échapper.

"Sam, je vais finir par la lacher," dit papa.

"Oui, chérie," dit-elle en l'embrassant.

"Erk."

"Tais-toi… ou je laisse ta mère te chatouiller."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. J'entendis un hoquet derrière nous. Je tournais la tête et vis Anise et Martouf fixant maman et papa la bouche grande ouverte.

_(Vous êtes grillés)_ pensais-je à leur intention en souriant de toutes mes dents.

"Peut être vont-ils enfin comprendre," murmura papa en se reculant légèrement.

_(Ouais et foutre…)_

"Jessie !" s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

"Quoi ?" souris-je timidement.

"Tiens-toi," dirent-ils… mais ils riaient.

Martouf s'avança, son expression était indéchiffrable. "L'enfant est-il prêt ?"

"Hé, je ne sais pas Marty. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?" dit papa d'un ton sarcastique.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de contrôler sa colère. "Jessica, es-tu prête ?"

"Si on veut," couinais-je.

"Alors nous nous occupons d'elle à partir d'ici," dit Anise en tendant les mains vers moi. Ouais… je ne l'aimais vraiment pas celle-là.

Je resserrais ma prise autour des épaules de papa et enfouis ma tête entre ses omoplates. "Non."

"Pas non, mais sûrement pas," dit papa. "Où elle va, nous allons. Vous le savez."

"Nous devons lui parler en privé, Jack," dit Anise.

"Oh non," dirent maman et papa.

"Jack… Sam… je n'ai pas réussi à leur faire accepter ça," dit Grand-père.

"Alors c'est ici que cela se termine," dit fermement papa.

"Jack, je n'ai pas réussi à leur faire accepter votre présence à Sam et toi. Mais ils ont dit que je pourrais rester avec elle durant tout le processus. Moi et Selmak."

"Non," dit papa.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Maman s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de nous deux.

_(C'est bon. J'irais)_

_(NON)_ – papa

_(Papa, ça va aller. Grand-père sera avec moi… lui et Selmak. Ca ira)_

_(Chérie, tu n'as pas à faire ça)_ – maman

_(Si, il le faut)_

_(Es-tu sûre ?)_ – maman

_(Non mais je dois le faire quand même maman)_ Cela me value un sourire.

_(Chérie, je ne sais pas)_ – papa

_(Papa, poses-moi)_

_(Sois prudente, chérie) _– les deux

_(Promis)_

"Marty ?"

"Oui, Jack ?"

"S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable," dit-il en me posant à terre.

Martouf le fixa et je pouvais sentir sa peur. Anise fixa maman quand elle et papa s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Une hostilité à peine voilée était visible sur son visage quand ils se prirent par la main.

Grand-père me prit par la main et m'emmena. Je me tournais pour regarder maman et papa. Ils se tenaient, me regardant partir. Je ne les quittais pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne les vois plus. J'avais peur. Grand-père et Selmak le sentirent.

"Viens-là, ma puce." Il me tendit les bras et me porta jusqu'au bâtiment où se dérouleraient les tests.

_(J'ai peur Grand-père)_

_(Je sais ma chérie. Je suis là. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver)_

_(Promis ?)_

"Croix de bois, croix de fer," dit-il à haute voix.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Anise.

"Conversation privée," dis-je.

"Nous n'avons rien entendu."

"Nous utilisions la télépathie et comme elle a dit c'était une conversation privée."

Un air d'incrédulité traversa leurs visages. Sur celui d'Anise, on pouvait également lire du dédain. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Ils voulaient une démonstration. J'allais leur en faire une qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. C'était l'heure de jouer.

_(Poses-moi s'il te plait)_

Il le fit mais resta près de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

_(Maman… papa ?)_

_Je suis là, chérie. Tu vas bien ?)_ – papa

_(Ouais mais j'ai besoin de votre permission pour faire quelque chose)_

_(Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire mon cœur ?)_ – papa

_(Juste un petit test à ma façon. J'en ai marre qu'ils me cherchent tout le temps)_

_(Ca, c'est ma fille. Fais ce que tu dois faire mais sois prudente)_ – papa

_(Promis)_

_(Je t'aime chérie)_ – papa

_(Je t'aime mon cœur)_ – maman

_(Je vous aime)_

_(Jessie ?)_ – papa

_(Fais-en leur voir chérie)_ Cela me fit sourire.

"Jessie ?" La voix de grand-père coupa court à mes pensées.

"Désolé Grand-père. Je parlais à papa."

_(Grand-père ?)_

_(Oui chérie)_

_(Je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent… à ma façon)_

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Ohhh ouiiii…" dis-je en souriant malicieusement. Il me rendit mon sourire.

J'acquiesçais. Oh oui..; il était temps de jouer. Je me tournais et leur fit face. Je me frottais les mains.

Je disparus et réapparut derrière eux. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" Ils sursautèrent lorsque je parlais. Au moment où ils se tournèrent, je disparus de nouveau réapparaissant cette fois à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Vous me cherchez ?"

C'est là que je remarquais l'objet dans la main d'Anise. Elle le leva et je levais mon bouclier. Il détourna le tir dans le mur d'à côté. "NON !" cria Grand-père.

Je les figeais tous les deux; "Grand-père, je vais bien."

Je les défigeais et elle me visa encore. Je savais que c'était un autre test. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Elle était jalouse de maman et ne m'aimait pas. J'agitais la main et l'objet s'envola loin d'elle. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi. Je levais la main et laissai la boule d'énergie se former. J'en avais assez. Il était temps d'y mettre fin.

"Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça." Ils continuaient d'approcher. Je fis grossir la boule. "S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à faire ça," sanglotais-je. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal.

"Elle a réussi tes tests, Anise. Ca suffit," dit Selmak.

"Reculez..; s'il vous plait… reculez," les suppliais-je. Bizarrement, ils le firent.

Martouf sourit. "Maintenant, tu dois juste apprendre à concentrer tes talents."

"Je croyais que j'étais concentrée," dis-je en jetant la boule en l'air où elle disparut.

"Peux-tu viser un objet et le détruire ?"

"Sais pas… m'en fiche," dis-je.

"Voudrais-tu apprendre ?"

"Non," dis-je avec colère. Je voulais simplement m'en aller.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux blesser personne."

"Mais et les Goa'uld ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Nous pouvons t'apprendre à focaliser tes pouvoirs."

Je tiquais lorsque je sentis quelqu'un fouiller mon esprit. Elle cherchait quelque chose.

Je regardais Grand-père. Il acquiesça. "Malheureusement, la plupart des Tok'ra pensent la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandé ces satanés tests." Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je baissais les bras. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux rien de tout ça."

Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. "Tu n'as pas le choix," dit Anise. C'était elle qui parlait mais j'entendis sa voix à lui.

Je me figeais à ce souvenir. J'avais de nouveau sept ans. IL me violait pour la première fois.

Grand-père sentit le changement en moi. "Ca suffit !" dit Selmak. Grand-père sortit la tête par la porte et cria, "Jack !"

"Veux-tu rester de côté et regarder les Goa'uld envahir ton monde… torturer et tuer tes parents ?"

"Anise !" cria Grand-père.

Je me reculais quand maman et papa arrivèrent. "Tu veux parler de torture ? Imagine avoir sept ans et être violée et battue encore et encore par les gens qui sont censés veiller sur toi." Je tombais à genoux, pleurant silencieusement et tremblant de façon incontrôlable.

"Salope !" hurla maman en s'agenouillant à mes côtés et m'entourant de ses bras.

Papa courut vers Martouf. "Enfoiré !" cria-t-il mais Grand-père se plaça entre eux.

Selmak parla. "Colonel." Papa continuait d'avancer et Grand-père posa une main sur son épaule. "Jack, prends Jessie et ramènes-la dans votre chambre."

Il regarda Martouf (qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de ma confession) et Anise (qui avait l'air choqué). "Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais prévenu que je te tiendrais personnellement responsable si quelque chose lui arrivait." Il colla pratiquement son nez à celui de Martouf. "Et je le ferais. Je te le garantis."

Se tournant vers Anise, il dit avec colère, "Et toi… l'obliger à revivre ces foutus souvenirs."

"Je ne savais pas…" bredouilla-t-elle.

"Ce n'était pas vos oignons !" cria-t-il. "Elle a dix ans bordel ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça !"

"Jack," dit Grand-père. "Ramènes-la dans votre chambre."

Me remémorant mon rêve, je me levais et m'écarter de maman. "Non. Je ferais ce qu'ils disent." Je pleurais toujours.

"Jessie…" dit papa en me tendant la main. Je la pris et le laissais me tenir une minute. "Tu en devrais pas avoir à subir tout ça."

"Je sais papa," dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son estomac. Maman s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de moi. "Je sais mais je dois le faire. Comme elle a dit, je n'ai pas le choix."

"Si, chérie… tu l'as."

Je m'écartais. "Non papa, je ne l'ai vraiment pas. Si je ne fais pas ça, je pourrais vous perdre, maman et toi. Je ne veux pas revivre ça de nouveau."

"Tu ne nous perdras pas. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement," dit-il en essayant de me faire sourire.

Je me tournais vers maman. "Maman, fais-lui comprendre pourquoi je dois le faire."

"Je ne peux pas, chérie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses devoir le faire," dit-elle en resserrant sa prise.

Je m'écartais d'eux. "Bordel, j'ai fait un putain de rêve-souvenir la nuit dernière !" Ils se raidirent.

"Quoi ?" déglutit papa, de la peur plein les yeux. Ca faisait des semaines que je n'en avais pas eu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve-souvenir ?" demanda Grand-père.

"Une prémonition, papa," dit maman.

"Waouh."

Je les regardais, apeurée. Je les laissais le remarquer. "Si je ne le fais pas, je vais vous perdre. Si je ne le fais pas, ils feront de moi l'une des leurs et me forceront à vous faire du mal." Je levais les yeux vers papa. "Papa, s'il te plait… crois-moi." Je commençais à trembler.

Il frissonna et me serra contre lui. En fait, je ne sais pas qui tremblait… moi ou eux. Probablement, tout le monde. Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge.

"Tu es sûr de ça ?" murmura papa.

"Oui. Si je ne le fais pas, toi et maman et tout les gens que j'aime mourrons."

"Tu n'en sais rien chérie," dit maman d'un ton désespéré.

"Maman," dis-je en m'éloignant de nouveau. "Je sais." Je me retournais et marchais vers la porte.

"Mon soleil…" commença papa.

"Tu te souviens du premier rêve-souvenir dont je t'ai parlé ?"

"Oui."

"C'est pourquoi je dois les en empêcher. Je le sais. Si je ne le fais pas, ça arrivera. Il me fera du mal puis s'en prendra à vous." Je me retournais vers eux, des larmes dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver." Je tombais à genoux en tremblant. Ils m'entourèrent de leurs bras et me tinrent pendant que je pleurais. "Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver."

"Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver," dit papa.

"Non…" dit maman.

"Nous sommes dans le même bain… toi, moi et ta mère. Nous sommes une famille et quoi qu'il arrive, nous affronterons ça ensemble," dit papa.

"Vous avez oublié quelqu'un," dit Grand-père.

"Qui ?" demanda papa sans me lâcher.

"Moi… et Selmak. Nous sommes avec vous. Après tout, nous sommes une famille maintenant."

Martouf s'avança. "Nous voulons aider."

"Non," dit papa en levant un regard pein de colère vers elle. "Vous deux allez rester très loin de ma fille !"

"Jack…" commença Anise.

"Non. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts."

"Bien que je déteste l'admettre Jack… ils ont raison. Ils ont été choisi pour une raison," dit Grand-père.

"Je m'en fous qu'ils aient été choisis par le Président. Ils ne s'approcheront pas de ma fille," dit-il en me soulevant. Je posais mas tête sur son épaule et continuais à sangloter incontrôlablement. Il me tint alors que tout le monde se taisait jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessent.

"Jack, ils ont été choisi par la haut-conseil Tok'ra."

"Et alors ? Par tous les dieux, Jacob, c'est ta petite-fille !" grogna papa.

"Tu crois que je ne le sais ? je tuerais quiconque lui fera du mal !" cria Grand-père.

"Tout comme moi !" dit Selmak avec véhémence en prenant brièvement le dessus.

_(Papa, poses-moi)_

_(Nan)_

_(Papa, s'il te plait, poses-moi par terre)_

_(Nan… pas l'intention)_

_(Papa, poses-moi ou je te jette un sort) _menaçais-je.

Il rit faiblement et me mit sur mes pieds. Maman posa une main sur mon épaule et m'attira vers eux. Papa avaient ses bras autour de mon cou et maman me tenait la main droite. Je levais les yeux vers les deux personnes qui m'avaient donné la vie… pas une mais trois fois… et je sus ce que je devais faire.

Je me tournais et les embrassais férocement. Ils me rendirent la pareil. Lorsque je les lâchais, je fis face aux Tok'ra en m'appuyant sur mes parents. "Je le ferais à certaines conditions."

"Quoi ?"

"Premièrement, je veux que vous me fichiez la paix après ça. Ne me parlez plus… ne pensez plus à moi. Le seul Tok'ra avec qui je continuerais de converser sera mon grand-père et ma Selmak." Grand-père eut un grand sourire. Je sentais que Selmak était contente de mes mots.

"Je ne… " commença Martouf.

Je l'interrompis. "Deuxièmement, je ne veux aucun commentaire de votre part sur ce que ej fais et comment je le fais. A l'instant où vous criti… criti…" Je regardais maman.

"Critiquerez," dit-elle.

"C'est ça. Merci maman. A l'instant où vous critiquerez ou ferez la moindre suggestion, je disparais. Je trouverais un autre moyen d'apprendre."

"Troisièmement, je veux que vous nous laissiez seuls… moi et mes parents." Je souris malicieusement. "Oh… encore une chose. Anise…Freya… c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Oui ?"

"Si tu pointes de nouveau cet truc vers moi comme tu l'as fait précédemment, je le téléporte là où le soleil ne brille jamais."

Cela me value un ricanement de mes parents et de Grand-père… et des regards confus des deux autres.

"Je vous expliquerais en détail plus tard," dit Grand-père en souriant.

"Ce sont mes…" je me tournais encore vers maman. "Comment on appelle ça ?"

"Termes (conditions), chérie."

"Ouais, comment elle a dit. Vous avez bien plus besoin de moi que moi de vous."

"Acceptés."

"Bien."

"Si on en arrive là, Teal'c et Bratac peuvent lui enseigner," dit Grand-père.

"Pas tout, Jacob," argumenta Martouf.

"Non, mais les bases, si. Ce que Teal'c ne peut lui apprendre, je le peux."

"Si c'est le cas, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui lui enseigne, papa," dit maman.

"Je le ferais si je le pouvais mais je me prépare à partir, Sam."

"Quand ? Où ?"

"J'ai rendez-vous avec un espion Tok'ra dans deux jours. Je pars demain dans la nuit."

"Tu dois vraiment partit Grand-père ?" demandais-je tristement. Je m'étais habitué à ce qu'il soit près de moi.

"Oui, chérie. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je le dois," dit-il en m'embrassant. "Mais je te verrais dans quelques jours. Promis."

"Nous sommes prêt dès que tu l'es Jessie," dit Martouf.

"Je ne penses pas. Elle ne fera rien de plus aujourd'hui," dit papa.

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais… nous retournons dans notre chambre et essaierons d'oublier les souvenirs qu'elle a fait ressurgir," dit maman avec colère en montrant Anise du doigt.

Maman me souleva. "Viens, chérie." Elle me porta dans notre chambre et nous y restâmes le reste de la journée. Nous jouâmes, parlâmes. Je pleurais sur om sort. Ils me câlinèrent et me dirent que j'étais à eux et personne ne m'enlèverait ça.

Les semaines suivantes, je m'entrainais dans une arène qui était très bien cachée au sommet de la montagne. Le niveau le plus bas se trouvait six mètres au-dessus du sol… la vue était magnifique. De cet endroit, on apercevait toute l'arène.

Je repoussais mes limites. Je m'effondrais à la fin de chaque journée, physiquement et mentalement exténuée. Je voyais qu'ils étaient en colère après les Tok'ra pour me pousser ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas eux, c'était moi. Je devais le faire pour eux… pour maman et papa… et pour moi.

A la fin des trois semaines, je pouvais viser et toucher n'importe quoi en plein cœur. Je détestais l'admettre mais Grand-père avait raison. Les Tok'ra pouvaient m'apprendre à me concentrer… à canaliser mes pensées et mes "dons". Quoi qu'il en soit, je les détestais… mes soi-disant dons.

Le dernier jour de notre présence sur place, maman et papa voulurent regarder. Ils n'y avaient pas été autorisés jusque là. De toute façon, je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

"Hé chérie !" dit-il en me soulevant pour m'embrasser. Maman me remit une mèche et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

"Salut. Je pense qu'ils sont prêt à vous laisser voir ce que je sais faire."

"Eux peut être, mais toi ?"

"Je suppose que oui."

Il me posa à terre et je pris leur main pour les diriger vers leur siège dans les gradins. "Vous allez adorer. Je peux faire des choses que je ne pouvais pas avant." J'étais excitée. Pour la première fois, j'étais vraiment excitée.

"Arrête de sauter dans tous les sens, Jessie. Tu me donnes le mal de mer à te regarder," dit maman.

Je pouffais et les laissais me poser sur leurs genoux. Un Tok'ra s'avança vers nous. Je remarquais Martouf et Anise de l'autre côté de l'arène qui nous observaient. J'allais les choquer. J'avais demandé à ce qu'ils fassent partis de la "démonstration". Ca allait vraiment être drôle.

"Colonel O'Neill… Major Carter… Jessie. Si tu es prête, l'arène t'attend."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et les embrassais tous les deux. "Je reviens."

"Chérie ?"

"Oui papa ?"

"Fais leur en voir mon cœur."

Je souris et m'éloignais.

_(Vous allez avoir une surprise)_

Je grimpais sur la rambarde séparant les gradins de l'arène.

"Jessie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est un saut de neuf mètres !" cria papa en s'avançant vers moi.

Je levais la main. "Tout av bien, papa. C'est un truc nouveau que j'ai appris. C'est cool." Il se rassit lentement, avec appréhension et prit la main de maman dans la sienne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et enjambait le parapet… je me mis à flotter. Je me tournais vers mes parents. "Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit." Je descendis lentement, atterrissant en douceur dans le sable. Je regardais au-dessus de moi et les vit me sourire avec crainte.

Je leur fis signe de la main et me téléportait au milieu de l'arène. Plusieurs Tok'ra sortirent de l'ombre avec des zats et des lances Jaffa. "NON !" cria papa.

Je me téléportais à ses côtés. "Papa, tout va bien. Ca fait parti de la démonstration."

Il m'attira vers lui. "Je refuse que quiconque pointe une arme sur toi. Tu es mon bébé. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais." Il tremblait et je savais qu'il pleurait.

"Papa," dis-je en me reculant légèrement. "Regardes-moi. Tout ira bien. J'ai fais ça tous les jours ces trois dernières semaines. Je peux arrêter les tirs."

"Et si tu rates ?" sanglota-t-il. Il se désagrégeait lentement et ça me fit peur.

"Ca n'arrivera pas… crois-moi. Je suis meilleur qu'avant." Je pris ma tête dans ses mains. "Papa, je ne mourrais pas de nouveau. Je te le promets." Il me serra fort contre lui et me tint pendant de longues minutes.

"Euh… papa ?"

"Oui chérie ?" demanda-t-il en reniflant.

"J'étouffe," ris-je. Il m'embrassa et me lâcha.

"Tu nous promets que tout ira bien ?"

"Oui, je vous le promets."

Maman prit la main de papa et ils se rassirent. Je retournais au milieu de l'arène. "Je suis prête."

Les attaques arrivèrent de toute part. Mon champ de force fonctionna parfaitement, les arrêtant tous. Ils sortirent les drones qui se mirent à leur tour à faire feu… toujours efficacement bloqués. J'en fis voler quelques-uns en éclat à l'aide de boules d'énergie. Je pouvais maintenant me protéger et tirer ou me protéger et figer en même temps. C'était cool.

A peu près une heure plus tard, des morceaux de drones et des Tok'ra inconscients jonchaient l'arène. J'étais vainqueur. Je savais que maman et papa étaient fiers à la façon dont ils dévalaient les escaliers vers l'arène.

Je m'éloignais de l'arène lorsque je sentis quelque chose à la lisière de mon esprit. Je me retournais et vis Anise et Martouf marcher dans ma direction avec une arme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était l'heure d'une petite revanche. Je dressais mon bouclier et les forçais à lâcher leurs armes.

Je les envoyais balader à environ cinq mètres. Ils atterrirent avec un bruit sourd mais se relevèrent. Je ne voulais pas les blesser mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'utilisais la boule d'énergie pour les assommer tous les deux. C'était un autre truc que j'avais appris. Je n'étais pas obligé de tuer, je pouvais seulement assommer.

Je courus vers mes parents et papa me prit dans ses bras. "Mon petit héros ! C'était génial !"

Je ris. "Exact."

"Mais j'ai un problème avec ce qui vient juste de se passer."

"Quoi ?"

"Que faisaient ces deux-là dans l'arène ? Je leur avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'approchent."

"J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent partis de la démonstration, papa."

Il me regarda. "Pourquoi ?"

"Vengeance… purement et simplement la vengeance."

"Ça c'est ma fille."

* * *

_TbC…_


	15. Anniversaire

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** : Eh Non !! Bah trop déçu.

Eh Oui !! Yep trop cool la vie.

Pourquoi « Eh non » me direz-vous ? En fait ce message s'adresse tout simplement à ceux qui attendaient une tit' update soit pour « Alignement Des Etoiles Sur La Pleine Lune » soit pour « Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoiles » et toute à leur joie d'aller lire se retrouve avec une fic SG … Bon ben vous pourrez toujours en profiter pour aller lire . Juste une info … Tag ne bétalecte pas. C'est brut de décoffrage alors mille excuses par avance pour les fautes, erreurs que vous pourriez relever …

Pourquoi « Eh Oui !! » ?? Tout simplement parce que pour ceux qui suivent voici enfin la suite tant attendue. TT

Je dois tout de même vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier alors dégustez le lentement . Comme toujours pour encore un chapitre Tag ne bétalecte pas. Rien à faire … Donc grande chance de trouver des coquilles mais qui ne gâcheront pas, enfin je l'espère, votre lecture.

Big biz

* * *

**Anniversaire**

20 novembre… mon onzième anniversaire. La belle affaire. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres. Je n'avais jamais célébré mes anniversaires et je n'allais pas commencer. Malheureusement… ou peut être heureusement… maman et papa voyaient les choses différemment.

--

_"POV de Jack"_

Elle nous avait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien pour son anniversaire. Elle n'avait jamais fait de fête… attendez… il y en avait eu une sur le vaisseau Asgard lorsqu'elle avait eu un an.

_Foutu Asgard. Ca m'énervait toujours. Ils m'avaient pris mon bébé._

Je m'assis à côté de son lit et la regardait dormir pendant une vingtaine de minutes. C'était une habitude que Sam et moi avions prise après notre retour de chez les Nox. Tôt le matin ou tard dans la nuit… peu importait. Nous nous tenions à côté de son lit et la regardions dormir. C'était un réconfort pour nous de la savoir à la maison… vivante.

Je la réveillais gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux. "Chérie, c'est l'heure de se réveiller."

Elle grogna et enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture. "Va-t-en," maugréa-t-elle.

"Lèves-toi et brille mon soleil," dis-je en tirant sur les draps et en l'embrassant sur le front.

"D'accord. Je me lève mais je refuse de briller." Je ris. Elle bailla et s'étira. "Papa, quelle heure est-il ?" Elle regarda son réveil. "Papa, il est 7h du matin. Je n'avais pas prévu de me lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube ce matin."

Je ris de nouveau. "Je sais mais viens quand même." Je la tirais du lit et la portait sur mon dos vers la cuisine. Sam préparait le petit-déjeuner. Je lui avais appris à cuisiner… elle s'améliorait.

"Bonjour mon cœur."

"Bonjour maman," dit-elle en l'embrassant. "Maman, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Joyeux anniversaire chérie."

"Maman… papa… je vous ais dit…" Elle commença à se reculer, prête à partir en courant. Vous voyez ? Je connaissais ma fille et son mode de pensée.

"Je sais mais nous t'avons répondu que les choses allaient être différentes à partir de maintenant," dis-je en l'attrapant et la retournant face à moi dans mes bras.

"Je sais. C'est juste que…" Elle fixa le sol.

"Hé, regardes-moi," dis-je gentiment.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers moi tandis que je posais ma main sur sa joue. "Chérie, c'est ton anniversaire et nous allons le célébrer. Nous allons te montrer… encore… combien nous t'aimons."

"Je sais que c'est le cas mais…"

"Pas de 'mais'. Manges. Nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend," dit Sam en souriant.

--

_"Mon POV"_

Après avoir déjeuner et mettre habillée, ils m'emmenèrent au zoo, au centre commercial, au cinéma… nous avons vu Dogma. Je l'ai trouvé drôle. Maman et papa ont dit que j'étais bizarre mais que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'aimaient. Ils me laissèrent me faire percer les oreilles. Papa me choisit des clous surmontés d'un diamant. Ils me firent choisir un vélo. Maman m'avait appris à en faire avec le sien mais ils voulaient que j'ai le mien. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec d'autres détails. Il était près de 18h mais le temps que nous rentrions, j'étais prête à aller me coucher. Je m'endormis dans la voiture.

Papa me porta à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il me posa par terre, les lumières s'allumèrent et beaucoup de gens crièrent "Joyeux anniversaire !"

Je sursautai et me callai contre papa. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. "Joyeux anniversaire chérie !"

Maman m'embrassa à son tour. "Joyeux anniversaire ma puce."

Ils étaient tous là… Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Teal'c et Rya'c, Maître Bratac, Grand-père et le Général Hammond. Il y avait également plusieurs personnes du SGC. Je n'y croyais pas. Chacun d'eux m'embrassa et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

A la fin, je pleurais. "Chérie, ne pleures pas," dit papa.

"Ce sont des larmes de joie papa !"

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et dit, "Oh ! Des larmes de joie !"

Je n'avais jamais reçu autant de cadeaux. C'était définitivement l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

La fête dura presque trois heures. Quand tout le monde fut parti, nous nous assîmes dans le canapé. Papa mangeait la dernière part de gâteau.

Ils remarquèrent que j'étais silencieuse depuis un moment. "Chérie, ça va ?"

"Oui papa. Je réfléchissais."

"A quoi ?" demanda maman.

"Tout."

"Hé, j'ai failli oublier," dit papa en mettant la main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un morceau de papier. "Joyeux anniversaire chérie."

Je pris la feuille. "C'est quoi ?"

"Lis-le," dit maman en souriant.

Je l'ouvris. Bien que l'écriture soit manuscrite, il portait le sceau présidentiel.

_Jessica O'Neill. C'est de loin la requête la plus étrange que j'ai reçu, considérant que vous n'avez qu'onze ans (joyeux anniversaire au fait). Mais, à cause de tes capacités, je vous autorise par la présente à avoir un accès complet au SGC. Vous êtes maintenant un membre à part entière de SG-1. Vous aurez tous les avantages et les responsabilités dus à votre position. Félicitations._

Je gardais le papier dans la main et le fixais un moment. Je levais lentement les yeux. Maman et papa souriaient. "C'est pour de vrai ?" demandais-je doucement, des larmes menaçant de couler.

"Oui chérie, c'est vrai," dit papa.

"Quand est-ce arrivé ? Comment ?"

"Et bien, Grand-père George a demandé quelques faveurs. Il voulait que tu sois avec nous pour les missions que nous savons sans danegr. Tu as ta propre protection mais nous voulions que tu sois avec nous de toute façon. Nous l'avons enf ait depuis deux semaines mais ton père voulait attendre ton anniversaire pour te faire la surprise," dit maman.

Je me mis à trembler. "Chérie ?" demanda papa. "Qu'est-ce qui en va pas ?" Il mit ses bras autour de moi.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler… je ne pouvais les arrêter.

"Je…"

"Nous pensions que tu serais heureuse," dit maman pas très sûre.

"Je el suis," répondis-je. "Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'une chose pareil pourrait arriver à quelqu'un comme moi."

"Que veux-tu dire 'quelqu'un comme toi' ?" demanda papa.

Je me levais et marchais vers la cheminée. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Chérie, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… qui nous soit arrivée." Je les entendis se lever et papa mit ses bras autour de moi. Maman nous contourna pour pouvoir me faire face.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. "Jack a raison chérie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée," dit-elle. "Tu dois commencer à le croire."

"Je le crois," dis-je d'une voix inégale.

"Alors dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai peur," répondis-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

"De quoi mon cœur ?" demanda papa.

"De me réveiller."

Ils se reculèrent mais aucun ne me lâcha. "Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda maman.

"J'ai peur de me réveiller et que tout ça… toi et papa… ne soit qu'un rêve. J'ai peur de me réveiller seul, de retour dans leur maison."

"Ce n'est _pas_ un rêve chérie. C'est réel. Tu es vraiment là avec nous et nous t'aimons pour de vrai."

Je laissais couler mes larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, maman me pinça.

"Aïe !" dis-je. "C'était quoi ça ?"

Elle rit. "Juste à pour te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve."

Je souris et essuyais mes larmes. "Merci."

"De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant," demanda papa.

"Regarder la télé ?"

"Ca a l'air bien."

Nous nous serrâmes dans le canapé et regardâmes les Simpsons. Papa adorait cette série. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Mais ça doit être un truc de mec. Je décidais de m'installer confortablement. Je posais ma tête sur les genoux de maman et mes pieds sur ceux de papa.

--

_"POV de Sam"_

Nous étions assis à regarder les Simpsons… tous les trois. Je n'imaginais que la vie puisse être ainsi. Elle est parfaite… l'armée, l'homme que j'aime et une fille de l'homme que j'aime. Jessie avait posé sa tête sur mes cuisses et ses pieds sur celles de Jack. Je tendis la main et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Cela dura environ vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que…

"Sam…" murmura Jack, me sortant de ma rêverie.

"Quoi ?" répondis-je sur le même ton.

"Regarde."

Je baissais les yeux vers Jessie et vis qu'elle était endormie.

"Elle ressemble à un ange," murmura Jack avec admiration. Nous la regardions dormir chaque nuit depuis longtemps mais c'était la première fois qu'il énonçait à haute voix ce que j'avais toujours pensé.

"C'est vrai," répondis-je. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'appelle 'mon ange' ?"

Il sourit et regarda l'heure… 22h30. "Pourquoi ne pas mettre cet ange au lit ?"

Il déplaça lentement ses pieds pour ne pas la déranger. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle gémit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar… du moins, l'espérais-je. Elle n'en avait plus fait depuis des mois… pas depuis l'entraînement chez les Tok'ra.

Il la porta dans sa chambre et la déshabilla. Elle dormait toujours avec son ours de l'Air Force que Jack lui avait acheté la première fois que nous l'avions rencontrée. Nous la bordâmes. Elle gémit de nouveau lorsque nous l'embrassâmes.

"Jack, tu crois qu'elle fait un cauchemar ?"

"Dieu, j'espère que non," dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Nous l'observâmes alors qu'elle se crispait dans son sommeil. "Merde, elle en fait un !" Puis…

"_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again  
Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again"_

"Bordel ! Pourquoi maintenant ?" demanda Jack.

"Chuut… tu vas la réveiller."

Nous la regardions désespérément tandis qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Soudain, elle s'assit en hurlant.

"NOOOOONNNN !"

Elle cherchait sa respiration lorsque Jack et moi grimpâmes dans son lit. Je la pris dans mes bras. "Chuut chérie. Maman est là… tout va bien. C'était juste un rêve."

"Maman !" pleura-t-elle pendant que je la berçais doucement.

Elle commença à raconter ce qu'il lui avait fait… ajoutant des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas seulement violé, battu et affamé. Il avait également essayé de la noyer, de l'électrocuter… entre autre chose.

_Maudit soit-il. Peut-être devrions-nous apporter son corps aux Nox pour pouvoir le re-tuer ensuite… ou trouver un sarcophage._

_Oh merde. Elle a dit que la première fois c'était la nuit de son septième anniversaire. Pourquoi ne s'en est-on pas souvenu ? C'est ça qui a fait ressurgir les souvenirs._

Je la tins tandis qu'elle pleurait. Nous restâmes avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, épuisée. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce jour qu'elle commença vraiment à guérir. Ca avait été dur pour nous tous… particulièrement pour Jessie et Jack. Il avait abandonné l'espoir d'avoir un autre enfant après la mort de Charlie. Maintenant, il avait une fille. Et il l'avait perdu… pas une mais deux fois. Les deux fois, elle nous avait été rendue. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que serait ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré jack O'Neill. Je l'aimais tellement. Je sais une chose. Je ne survivrais sans eux.

Pendant quelques jours après son anniversaire, il était évident que Jessie était distraite. Elle marmonnait sans cesse une chanson que ni Jack ni moi ne reconnaissions. Nous l'avons également surprise en train de la jouer sur la guitare de Jack. Mais quand nous lui en avons parlé, elle nous donnait un titre différent à chaque fois. Elle ne chantait jamais les paroles. Elles signifiaient quelque chose pour elle mais elle refusait de dire quoi.

Papa était rentré sur Terre et, tous les quatre, nous dinions chez O'Malley's. Nous avions déjà mangé et payé. Papa et moi parlions des dernières 'acquisitions' faites aux détriments des Goa'uld. Je voyais que Jessie commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle regarda le jukebox et ferma les yeux. Elle était en train de regarder ce qu'elle pourrait écouter.

Jack l'avait également remarqué. Il se pencha derrière mi pour lui parler. "Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais payer pour écouter de la musique ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle pouffa. "Mais papa, c'est moins cher comme ça," répondit-elle.

Elle appuya sa tête sur la vitre. Elle semblait en train de choisir une chanson. Ouais. Un morceau qui faisait parti de sa cdthèque se fit entendre.

"Qu'as-tu choisi ?" demandais-je.

"_In the End_ de Linkin' Park."

"N'est-ce pas la chanson…" demanda papa en agitant la main.

"Yep. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez l'entendre en entier," dit-elle timidement.

Nous écoutâmes tous la chanson en silence. Je détestais l'admettre mais elle était plutôt bonne. Nous ne prêtâmes peu d'attention aux autres chansons qu'elle choisi jusqu'à ce que nous reconnaissions celle qu'elle jouait depuis quelques jours. Je jetais un regard à Jack. Il l'avait également reconnue. Il murmura, "Enfin." Je lui souris. Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque j'écoutais les paroles.

"_Life it seem will fade away, drifting further everyday__  
Getting lost within myself, nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me, need the end to set me free"_

Nous nous tournâmes tous pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne savait donc pas que nous l'observions. Elle mima toutes les paroles de la chanson. Ca me brisait le cœur d'entendre ces paroles et de voir que mon bébé de onze ans les connaissait par cœur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jack. Dire qu'il était choqué était loin de la vérité. Il fixait Jessie les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient plein de larmes. La chanson s'arrêta enfin. Il tendit le bras derrière moi et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Jessie ?"

"Hmm ?" demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.

"C'était quoi cette chanson ?"

"_Fade to Black_ de Metallica," dit-elle un peu hésitante et nerveuse à al fois. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous mentir avec papa à côté. Elle ne le faisait pas de toute façon mais elle éviterait de répondre si on lui en laissait la possibilité.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Elle m'a aidé à décider ce que je ferais la dernière fois qu'il…" Elle s'assit bien droite et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle essayait d'éviter la question.

"De quoi s'agit-il mon cœur ?" redemanda doucement Jack en lui caressant l'épaule.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui puis sur moi et finit par les détourner. Elle murmura quelque chose. Elle refusait de nous regarder.

"Comment ?" demanda Jack.

"Suicide."

"Jessie !" cria-t-il. Des gens se retournèrent et nous fixèrent.

"Jack ! Baisse d'un ton !" dis-je.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire… à cause de Charlie. Elle vit la douleur sur le visage de son père, puis sur le mien.

"Je… je suis désolé, papa." Elle me poussa pour sortir. "Excuse-moi."

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Jack.

"Aux toilettes."

"Jessie…" commença son père sans bouger de son siège.

"Papa, je dois vraiment y aller." Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Il soupira et nous laissa passer. "Je reviens tout de suite, Jack. Je dois y aller aussi." J'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à table.

J'avais raison. Dès que nous entrâmes dans les toilettes, elle dit, "Je suis désolé, maman. Dis à papa que je suis désolé."

"Jessie !" criais-je au moment où elle disparaissait. "Bordel !"

Je sortis en trombe des toilettes et courut jusqu'à la table."Jack ! Elle est partie !"

"Où est-elle allée ?" demanda-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds et en attrapant sa veste. Papa fit de même.

"Je ne sais pas. Commençons par la maison. Papa, va à la base et regarde si elle est dans sa chambre là-bas."

"Allons-y !" dit-il en prenant ma main et en courant vers la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison en moins de dix minutes. Dieu que cet homme pouvait conduire vite quand il le voulait. Nous vîmes que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée.

Nous entrâmes en coup de vent dans la maison et grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Nous l'entendions sangloter. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Je fis signe à Jack de s'arrêter pour se calmer. J'ouvris la porte. Elle était assise sur son lit, pleurant et parlant à… personne. Nous commençâmes à entrer… jusqu'à ce que nous prenions les mots.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. Je ne savais rien de toi, ni de maman ou papa. J'aurai aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas autant eu envie de me tuer. Il me faisait tellement mal. Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du mal à papa ce soir. Mais il a attendu les paroles de la chanson et je sais qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il me hait maintenant. Je ne l'en blâme pas. Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais pu faire la connaissance de mon grand frère. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé d'être née. Peut-être que tout irait mieux sans moi."

"N'y pense même pas !" dit Jack doucement.

Elle se retourna d'un bond et nous vit. "Papa…"

"Non, chérie," dit-il en se dirigeant lentement vers son lit. "Je suis désolé. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu pensais autant à te suicider. Lorsque nous avons lu ton journal intime, j'ai juré de ne jamais te laisser faire, de m'assurer que ta vie serait si génial que tu n'aurais plus de pareilles idées."

"Je… je…" commença-t-elle, des larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

"Chuuut chérie," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il me fit signe, je m'approchais d'eux et m'installais sur le lit avec eux.

--

_"POV de Jack"_

Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Elle souffre tellement que j'ai peur de la perdre. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je la tins simplement dans mes bras et la laissait pleure pendant… merde, j'en sais rien… une éternité. Elle se calma et s'affaissa contre ma poitrine, émotionnellement et physiquement épuisée.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante tandis que je la recouchais dans son lit. Je savais qu'elle voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Papa…" commença-t-elle. Ouais, elle avait envie de parler.

"Oui, chérie ?"

"Je… euh… je sais que tu m'as entendu parler quand tu es entré."

"Exact."

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que je comprendrais si maintenant tu me détestais."

"Pourquoi ta haïrais-je mon cœur ?" Je m'enroulais autour de Sam qui venait de s'installer en face de notre fille.

"Pour tout," dit-elle pendant que sa mère faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Pour cette chanson et pour avoir parler de suicide… pour avoir parler… avoir parler à Charlie." Sa voix se brisa à la mention du nom de son frère.

"Hé chérie, tout va bien. Je ne te détesterais jamais." Je tendis la main et lui caressais la joue.

"Non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs."

"Bébé, ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Ni bon ni mauvais. Je trouve ça cool que tu parles à Charlie."

"Vraiment ?" Elle ne put empêcher une pointe d'espoir de transparaître dans sa voix.

"Vraiment."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car il était ton frère… et parce que ta mère et moi lui parlons également."

Cela la prit par surprise. Sam et moi lui sourirent. "Je lui parlais à l'époque où tu es née… puis de nouveau lorsque nous t'avons trouvé. J'ai parlé à Charlie de ta maman pendant des années. Maintenant, je lui raconte à quel point je suis enfin heureux… à quel point nous sommes heureux." Je la regardais. Elle voyait très bien que j'avais des appréhensions quant à sa réaction. "Nous sommes heureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle prit une autre inspiration tremblante. "Je pense."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'je pense' ?" lui demanda Sam.

"Je suis toujours une enfant ruinée, peut importe à quel point je suis heureuse."

"Et nous sommes toujours des parents bizarres. Fais avec," dit Sam. Elle eut droit à un petit rire.

Je levais la tête pour croiser son regard. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux bleus que j'eu l'impression que mon cœur allait se fendre. Je tendis le bras autour de Sam et lui caressait la joue. "Mon soleil, nous nous en sortirons… tous ensemble. Je sais que tu souffres toujours. Je sais que tu ne fais toujours pas confiance à tes sentiments mais aie confiance en nous. Nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal. J'enfoncerais personnellement un Goa'uld dans la gorge de quiconque essaierait de faire du mal à _mon_ soleil."

Sam la prit dans ses bras et la cajola. Je les pris toutes deux dans mes bras pendant que Jessie pleurait de nouveau. Je priais Dieu qu'elle finisse par guérir complètement. Nous nos endormîmes ensemble… tous les trois… mon amour, ma fille et moi. Maintenant, si j'arrive à me débarrasser de ce foutu règlement, ce serait ma femme, ma fille et moi.

* * *

_Never Again – Nickleback_

_Fade To Black – Metallica _

_In The End – Linkin' Park_


	16. Joyeux Noël

**Auteur** : **Jennifer Carter**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé** : Parfois il n'est pas utile de partir dans un autre monde pour vivre la plus belle des aventures...

**Warning** : Rated M. Certaines situations décrites (viol, enfant battu...) et l'emploi de termes crus sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

**NdT** :

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre.

Cette longue aventure se termine.

Je dois vous dire que l'auteur a fait 2 suites à cette fic qui se situent plus loin dans le temps ... "Des tranches de vie" en quelques sorte.

Je n'entreprendrais pas leur trad mais vous pouvez les trouver sur le profil de l'auteur originel (_Life, Love and SG-1 Year 2_ et _Life, Love and SG-1 Year 3_). Désolé si elles sont en anglais mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un sur FF a commencé à les traduire en français.

Comme d'hab', Agatha ne betalecte pas cette fic donc ... à mes coquilles. ^^

Bonne continuation à tous

* * *

**Joyeux Noël**

_POV de Sam_

C'était le premier Noël que Jessie passait parmi nous. Il allait être parfait. Mark et sa famille seraient présent. Papa allaient venir. Jack avait acheté à Jessie une guitare électrique pour aller avec l'acoustique qu'elle possédait déjà. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars ni de rêves étranges. Je savais qu'il lui arrivait d'entendre une chanson dans sa tête qui la ramenait à cette fameuse nuit. Mais les choses étaient finalement revenu à la normale. Enfin... aussi normale que possible.

La veille de Noël nous la couchions. "Maman ?" appela-t-elle en baillant largement.

"Oui chérie ?"

"Que m'as-tu acheté ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire endormi.

"Tu vas devoir attendre demain pour le découvrir."

"Mais..."

"Pas de 'mais'."

"Bien, est-ce que tu vas au moins me dire ce que tu as pris pour papa ?"

"Nan. Ce sera une surprise."

"Meee, maman ! »

"Endors-toi, Jessie," dis-je fermement au moment au Jack entrait.

"Meee, maman, quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Maman ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle t'a acheté pour Noël," se plaignit-elle. Je fus contrainte de rire en voyant son air consterné.

"Et bien, je ne dirais pas non plus ce que je lui ai trouvé," dit Jack en me tirant la langue.

"Oh bon," dit-elle, découragé.

"Reposes-toi mon coeur. Demain est une grosse journée," dit Jack en l'embrassant sur le front. Je me penchais à mon tour et l'embrassait sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit mon ange."

"Bonne maman."

"Bonne nuit mon coeur."

"Bonne nuit papa."

Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque je la couvris. Jack s'assura que la température était assez élevée pour elle. Même après quasiment un an, elle restait toujours très maigrichonne... très petite... et il se remettait à neiger.

Après nous être assurés qu'elle était endormi, Jack me prit par la main et me guida vers notre chambre. Nous nous douchâmes, firent l'amour sous l'eau et nous relavâmes. En nous glissant dans le lit, il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je savait qu'il voulait quelque chose. Hmm... je ne me lasserais jamais de lui. Depuis que nous avons commencé... à nous voir, je n'étais jamais rassasiée. Simplement être près de lui suffisait à m'envoyer au paradis avec un sourire.

"Quoi ? Encore ?" demandais-je.

"Oui... encore."

J'éclatais de rire mais fut interrompu par un petit baiser. Les choses s'échauffèrent rapidement et nous fîmes l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit. Ce qui rendait l'expérience excitante était la présence de toute ma famille dans diverses pièces de la maison... mon frère et sa famille, mon père... nommez-les, il était là. Mais pour moi, c'était parfait.

_-  
Mon POV_

Je me réveillais avant tous les autres. Je voulais simplement être seule un moment. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'enfilais un sweat et des baskets et sortis de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de mes parents pour m'assurer qu'ils dormaient toujours. Ouais... bien.

Je descendis les escaliers, essayant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Je sortis observer le lever de soleil. Il avait recommencé à neiger. Je pensais que les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet étaient magnifiques mais, comparés à ça, ils étaient quelconque.

Bien qu'il faisait encore très noir, je voyais les premiers rayons pointer au-dessus des arbres. Les jaunes, oranges, rouges et gris se fondaient en une toute nouvelle couleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assise là, éblouie par la vue. Dans un coin de ma tête, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas derrière moi. Mais j'étais trop absorbé par le ciel pour m'y intéresser.

"Hé mon coeur. Tu fais quoi ?" demanda papa en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

"Je regarde."

"Tu regardes quoi ?" demanda maman en s'installant de l'autre côté.

"L'aurore," murmurais-je. C'était trop magnifique pour être ruiné par des voix trop fortes.

Je frissonnais quand papa posa une couverture sur mes épaules. Oops. J'avais oublié mon manteau. Je me glissais dans ses bras et nous restâmes assis là, tous les trois, à regarder le soleil se lever par dessus les arbres.

"Wow," dit maman.

"Ouais," dit papa.

Je me taisais. Je pouvais me souvenir d'une époque où je ne m'attendais pas à voir un autre lever de soleil. Je restais assise là, laissant couler mes larmes.

"Hey mon ange. Ca va pas ?" demanda papa en m'entendant renifler.

"C'est rien," répondis-je. "C'est juste parfait."

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui souris. Il m'embrassa sur le front. "Joyeux Noël mon coeur."

Maman m'attira vers elle. "Joyeux Noël mon bébé."

"Joyeux Noël."

Papa se leva et chassa la neige. "Je ne sais pas pour vous, mesdames, mais je commence à me geler les..."

"Jack !"

"Quoi ?" dit-il en souriant innocemment.

Elle le frappa doucement sur la cuisse. "Tiens-toi."

Il rit en nous remettant toutes deux sur nos pieds. "Alors, pouvons-nous rentrer ?"

"Ouais, papa."

___-_  
POV de Sam

Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je savais que Mark et sa famille ne savait pas grand chose de Jessie. Papa disait qu'il était préférable qu'ils ne sachent rien. Si peu que ce soit pourrait poser problème.

Les autres se réveillèrent et descendirent rapidement ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Jessie regarda silencieusement les autres enfants déchirer les paquets cadeaux. Elle ne bougea pas... restant simplement assise sur le canapé. Je commençais à me demander si elle pensait ne rien recevoir. Jack gardait la guitare pour la fin. Il voulait qu'elle l'ouvre devant tout le monde. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il voulait pouvoir se vanter que sa fille savait jouer comme une pro.

"Jessie ?"

"Hmm ?" demanda-t-elle en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

"Viens là, chérie." Je lui fis signe de venir s'assoir par terre avec moi. Je l'attirais dans mon giron et l'enlaçait en lui tendant une petite boite. "Ca vient de Grand-père," dis-je.

Elle l'ouvrit promptement et en sortit un objet en cristal. Papa lui avait offert un dispositif de communication Tok'ra. A haute voix, il lui dit que c'était juste un cristal pour décorer sa chambre. Je savais qu'il lui avait dit la vraie fonction de l'objet par télépathie. Elle resta assise là, arborant ce sourire idiot qu'on aimait tant.

"Merci Grand-père," dit-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser.

"Pas de quoi mon coeur," répondit-il.

Elle se rassit à mes côtés. "Chérie, celui-ci est de Mark."

Elle ouvrit le cadeau avec hésitation. Il contenait deux livres : _The Outsiders_ et _That Was Then... This Is Now_, tous deux de S.E. Hinton. Elle se figea. A voir l'expression de mon frère, il ne devait pas réaliser la signification de son cadeau; Jessie devait croire que, même si elle faisait partie de la famille, elle resterait toujours une étrangère. Je sais que ça devait la blesser mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle le remercia et lui fit un rapide câlin avant de revenir s'assoir sur mes genoux.

_Dieu, elle est toujours aussi maigre et légère._

"C'est de la part d'oncle Daniel et d'oncle T," déclara Jack, posant la boite devant nous. Il rampa sur le canapé derrière nous et massa mes épaules.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et en tira une paire de patins à roulettes, deux livres ... Le Hobbit et Le Simarillion par JRR Tolkien, plusieurs cahiers de dessin et un artbook. A lui seul, Daniel était en train de transformer ma fille en geek. Au moins ce côté était le mien. Jack lui avait appris à patiner après son anniversaire. Elle avait adoré. Du matin au soir, elle roulait autour du SGC dans ces choses. Le Général Hammond pensai que c'était mignon.

"Wow ..." dit-elle. "Cool !" Jack et papa se mirent à rire. Elle s'appropriait des phrases de Jack avec facilité.

"C'est de le part de Grand-père George," dit Jack, lui remettant un paquet de taille moyenne. Il était doux.

Elle ouvrit le paquet. Yep ... c'était un autre ours en peluche ... un ours de Noël. Il continuait de l'approvisionner en ours en peluche. Elle en avait environ dix pour le moment. Mais, son favori était encore celui de l'Air Force que Jack et moi lui avions acheté quand nous l'avons trouvée la première fois. Elle dormait toujours avec.

"Je vais être ours-pulsé de ma maison," dit Jack en riant.

"Ouais," dit-elle en souriant.

"C'est de la part de Janet et Cassie," dis-je en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement. "Cool !" dit-elle, en sortant plusieurs CD.

"C'est quoi ça, soleil ?" demanda Jack.

_"New Found Glory, Toad the Wet Sprocket, Linkin 'Park, The Ataris, Kidd Rock, Metallica, Blink-182,_ et _Korn."_ Elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Son sourire s'évanouit quand Mark dit, "Ne me dis pas que vous laissez une gamine de onze ans écouter ces conneries, Sam."

"Elle écoute ce qu'elle aime Mark ... et ne me dis pas comment élever ma fille," répliquais-je, mettant l'accent sur _ma fille._

Jack enroula ses bras autour de nous deux. "Doucement chérie."

Même papa commençait à s'agacer de la façon dont Mark agissait envers Jessie.

Ensuite, je lui fit ouvrir ses cadeaux de moi et Jack. "C'est de la part de ton père et moi, mon ange."

Elle déchira le premier paquet et ouvrit la boîte. "Wow ... merci maman !" Mark lui jeta un drôle de regard. "Merci papa !" Elle leva les patins à glace pour que tout le monde les voit. Haut de gamme. Rien n'était trop beau pour notre petite fille.

"De rien, mon bébé," dis-je.

"Maintenant, celui-ci est spécifiquement de moi," dis-je en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Elle la prit et me regarda. Je ne sais pas ... elle avait l'air fragile. J'embrassai son front. "Ouvres-le bébé."

Elle ouvrit la boîte et eut le souffle coupé. Elle leva le médaillon pour tout le monde le voit. Mark roulait des yeux. Je vais devoir l'étrangler s'il fait du mal à mon bébé avec ses remarques.

"Ouvres-le," déclara Jack. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé à le choisir.

Elle s'exécuta. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de nous trois prise au zoo. Notre première vraie photo de famille. Elle la fixa.

"Lis l'inscription," dis-je.

"Pour Jessie ... tout notre amour ... Papa et Maman," lut-elle à haute voix, les larmes évidente dans sa voix. Je l'aidais à le mettre puis la tirais plus près pour l'embrasser à nouveau. "Joyeux Noël bébé," murmurai-je.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"Pour quoi, chérie ?"

"Moi," dit-elle doucement.

Ce seul mot rempli mon cœur d'une telle joie que je dus ravaler un sanglot. Jack mis ses bras autour de nous deux de nouveau.

Papa nous interrompit. "Cela commence à être une mush-fest."

"Tais-toi papa," dis-je en souriant à travers mes larmes.

"C'est de moi, soleil," déclara Jack passant un bras autour de moi pour déposer une petite boîte sur ses genoux.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement. "C'est magnifique, papa," dit-elle en tenant la gourmette portant l'inscription 'Jessie O'Neill'. "Je l'adore."

"Ici ...", déclara Jack en l'aidant à la mettre. "Maintenant, tout le monde saura qui tu es et à qui tu appartiens."

"Oui."

Nous lui avions déjà donné le jeans et les sweets que nous avons achetés pour elle. Elle portait l'un des t-shirts à manches longues que Jack avait choisi. Bien sûr, il avait l'inscription _New Found Glory_ dessus. Elle adorait ... même s'il était trop grand pour elle. Tout semblait trop grand pour elle.

Donc, maintenant il était temps pour le plus grand cadeau de tous ... la guitare. Jack sorti du canapé. "Je reviens", dit-il avec un clin d'oeil dans ma direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un paquet long et mince. Sur le dessus de l'emballage était écrit "Pour Jessie De SG-1". Nous avions tous cotiser pour elle. Il le posa sur le sol en face de nous.

"C'est de nous tous, chérie ... moi, ta mère, oncle Danny, oncle T, Janet, Cassie et grand-père George."

Elle le regarda bizarrement et se mit à le déballer. Elle vit l'étui mais resta simplement assise là. Je suppose qu'elle pensait que l'étui était pour mettre la guitare de Jack.

"Ouvres l'étui, chérie," dis-je, la sentant frémir d'excitation.

Jack l'aida à l'ouvrir et elle haletait quand elle vit la guitare électrique à l'intérieur. Jack avait choisi une réplique bleue d'une Stratocaster de 1969. Elle était superbe.

"Oh wow !" souffla-t-elle.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de ça," dit Jack an tendant le bras derrière le canapé et en tirant encore une autre boîte. Il l'aida à l'ouvrir ... un amplificateur. Il lui tendit des médiators. Elle les pris de ses mains tremblantes. Elle était tellement heureuse.

"Merci maman ... papa ... grand-père," dit-elle en donnant à chacun d'entre nous un baiser.

"Maintenant, tu en as deux ... une acoustique et une électrique," déclara Jack. "Tu es ma petite rock star," dit-il en lui touchant le nez.

"Ouais, c'est vrai," rit-elle.

Elle brancha la guitare et l'accorda. Jack appelait ça l'oreille absolue. Elle joua quelques mesures de quelque chose et puis s'arrêta. Je suppose qu'elle s'était rendue compte que tout le monde la regardait. Elle tendit la main et éteignit l'ampli. Mark la regardait toujours bizarrement.

Les enfants de Mark étaient sortis jouer dehors dans la neige. Elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec les enfants en dehors de Cassie et Rya'c. Elle avait joué avec les petits-enfants du général Hammond mais Cassie et Rya'c étaient définitivement ses meilleurs amis. Je pense qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place avec les enfants de Mark. Elle était donc restée à l'intérieur à gratter sa guitare sans allumer l'ampli.

Nous finîmes de préparer le repas de Noël et nous assirent pour manger. Jessie était assise entre moi et Jack. Nous mangeâmes tout notre soûl, mais je remarquais que Jessie mangea moitié moins que les enfants de Mark. Il l'a mettait mal à l'aise. J'allais avoir une discussion avec mon frère au sujet de la façon dont il traitait ma fille.

Jack et elle m'aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Les autres allèrent à l'extérieur ou dans le salon pour s'écrouler dans le canapé. Jack et moi pouvions voir qu'elle était distraite.

"Jessie ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Bien sûr, maman."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Jack.

"Et bien ..."

Je posai l'assiette que j'étais en train de ranger et m'assit sur une chaise. "Viens ici."

Je l'attirais sur mes genoux. Jack s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Que se passe-t-il mon coeur ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ton frère et sa famille m'aime beaucoup."

"Pourquoi pensez-tu ça ?" demanda Jack.

"Il ne m''a pas dit deux mots depuis qu'ils sont arrivés et les enfants me regardent comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ... comme si je leur avais pris quelque chose." Elle leva les yeux vers moi. _"Toi,_ maman."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie. Toi et ton père êtes tout ce qu'il me faut."

"Mais, ils étaient là les premiers. Je sais pourquoi il m'a donné ce livre. Il sait que même si je suis ici, je serai toujours une étrangère. "

"Connerie !" s'emporta Jack.

"Tu es mon bébé et rien ni personne ne va changer cela," dis-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule.

"Mais, ils étaient ici les premiers," insista-t-elle. "Je viens juste de ..."

Jack s'éloigna du comptoir et se mit à genoux en face de nous. Je sais que cela devait lui brûler les genoux, mais il ... nous ... devions lui faire comprendre. Il lui prit la tête dans ses mains et appuya son front sur le sien.

"Chérie, peu importe qui était là en premier. Ce qui compte est de savoir qui est là maintenant et qui va être là quand tous les autres seront partis ... toi, ta maman et moi. C'est tout ce qui compte," déclara-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

"Mais ..." commença-t-elle.

"Mon ange ?" dis-je d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

"Hmm ?"

"C'est tout ce qui compte."

"Oui madame," dit-elle avec hésitation.

"Ok les enfants. Finissons la vaisselle. Je veux t'entendre jouer de ta nouvelle guitare," dit Jack, gémissant en se relevant. Yep ... quelqu'un allait réclamer un massage plus tard ce soir.

Nous terminâmes la vaisselle ensemble et allèrent dans le salon. Jessie prit la guitare et commença à gratter, en essayant de penser à une chanson à jouer.

Rétrospectivement, j'aurais dû le voir venir.

"Vas-tu jouer de cette chose ou simplement gratouiller, parce que ça commence à m'énerver," dit Mark.

"Mark !" cria papa ... et moi. Jack avait l'air si en colère que je pensais qu'il allait cracher du feu.

Le salaud !

Elle regarda vers moi et Jack avec une telle tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais plus respirer pendant un moment.

_Je vais le tuer. C'est son premier Noël à la maison et il la traite comme ça ? Je vais le tuer._

"Maman ?"

"Vas-y bébé," dis-je en lui souriant ... l'encourageant silencieusement.

Elle ramassa la guitare et commença à gratter une nouvelle chanson ... une qu'elle avait fredonnée durant les trois derniers jours. Fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter:

"_It's down to this_  
_I've got to make this life make sense_  
_Can anyone tell what I've done?_  
_I miss the life_  
_I miss the colors of the world_  
_Can anyone tell where I am?_  
_'Cause now again I've found myself_  
_So far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines into the darkest place_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_  
_Away from the sun again_  
_I'm over this_  
_I'm tired of living in the dark_  
_Can anyone see me down here?_  
_The feeling's gone_  
_There's nothing left to lift me up_  
_Back into the world I know_  
_'Cause now again I've found myself_  
_So far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines into the darkest place_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines to light the way for me_  
_To find my way back into the arms_  
_That care about the ones like me_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_  
_It's down to this_  
_I've got to make this life make sense_  
_And now I can't tell what I've done_  
_And now again I've found myself_  
_So far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines to light the way for me_  
_'Cause now again I've found myself_  
_So far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines into the darkest place_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun_  
_That shines to light the way for me_  
_To find my way back into the arms_  
_That care about the ones like me_  
_I'm so far down, away from the sun again"_

J'eus les larmes aux yeux tandis que la mélodie obsédante disparaissait. Ainsi que Jack et mon père.

"Sam, dis-je avant, comment pouvez-vous la laisser écouter ce genre de choses ? Elle est âgée de onze ans. Que connait-elle de la solitude ?" dit Mark.

Son visage se ferma et elle nous tourna le dos.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

"Bébé, où as-tu entendu cette chanson ?" demanda Jack pendant que Jessie débouclait la guitare et la remettait dans son étui.

Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota : "Je l'ai entendu dans ma ... Je l'ai entendu il y a quelques jours," dit-elle avant de se tourner.

L'air de désolation et de douleur sur son visage me brisa le cœur et nous fit tous - même Mark - hoqueter à haute voix.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-elle. "J'ai encore merdé."

Nous avions tous les deux tendu les bras vers elle lorsqu'elle couru à l'étage. Elle nous évita facilement.

"Maudit sois-tu !" cria Jack à Mark avant de le pousser hors du chemin et fonçant après Jessie.

"Putain Mark ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas juste ferme ta gueule ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a vécu ? Tu le sais ?" criais-je.

Il recula avec ses mains en l'air. Bien, parce que je n'étais pas sûr que je pourrais m'empêcher de l'étrangler. Papa s'interposa entre nous.

"Sam, vas la voir. Je vais parler à ton frère," dit-il en saisissant Mark par le bras. "Viens avec moi," dit-il avec colère.

___-_  
POV de Jacob

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Mark agirait comme ça envers une enfant de onze ans ! Comme si elle n'avait pas sa place ici ... et puis de dire ce qu'il a dit ? Saint Vierge !

"Sam, vas la voir. Je vais parler à ton frère." Je saisis Mark par le bras. "Viens avec moi," dis-je en le tirant dans la cuisine.

"Papa, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tout le monde dorlote-t-il cette enfant ?"

"Tais-toi et assieds-toi !" ordonnais-je. J'étais tellement en colère contre mon fils. Je savais que Jack gardait les photos enfermé dans son coffre-fort. Avec Jessie là pour agir comme un tampon, tous les quatre pouvions parler par télépathie. C'était plus fort avec des liens de sang selon Selmac.

_(Jack, quel est le code pour le coffre-fort ? Mark ne voudra croire ce que je dis que si j'ai des preuves.)_

_(Son anniversaire ... 20/11/1991)_

_(Merci)_

J'ouvris le coffre-fort et presque jeté le dossier sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu voulais savoir ce qu'une enfant de onze ans pouvait connaître de la solitude. Lis ça. "

J'observais son visage pendant qu'il lisait. Je sais que ce n'était qu'une fraction de la teneur réelle de son dossier médical au SGC. Mais, il était utile si quelque chose tournait mal, qu'elle était blessée et ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie du SGC.

Il blanchit quand il arriva aux parties concernant les viols. Je fouillais dans le coffre-fort et trouvais les images. "C'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait quand ils l'ont trouvé," dis-je en jetant les photos sur lui.

Il était vert au moment où il termina sa lecture. "Je ... je ne savais pas," balbutia-t-il.

J'étais tellement en colère que je pouvais à peine parler. "Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. Personne ne l'était. C'était quelque chose qui était censé être privé entre nous ... Jack, Sam et Jessie ... et moi. Tu devais juste accepté le fait que Sam a une fille. Elle était en train de guérir, Mark. Elle n'avait plus de cauchemars. Elle commençait enfin à vivre à nouveau. Et puis, toi ... " Je ne pouvais pas continuer.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller présenter des excuses," dit-il en se levant.

"Evidemment que tu devrais."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Je restais au bas de l'escalier pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les sanglots provenant de la chambre à l'étage. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Je pensais qu'en amenant Mark et sa famille ici, Jessie aurait un Noël parfait. Au lieu de cela, je l'avais ruiné à moi tout seul.

___-_  
Mon POV

C'était censé être un Noël parfait. Mais, non ... il a fallu la chanson et puis écouter Mark dire ce qu'il a dit.

_Oh merde ! Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?_

Tournant le dos à tout le monde, qu'ils ne voient pas mes larmes couler, je remis la guitare dans l'étui. Je pris une profonde respiration et souffla : "Je l'ai entendu dans ma ... Je l'ai entendu il y a quelques jours," dis-je avant de me tourner.

"Je suis désolé ... j'ai encore merdé," murmurai-je avant de m'enfuir. Je sentis la main de papa frôler mon bras quand il tendis la main pour m'arrêter. Je l'esquivais et montais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je claquais la porte et tombais sur le lit en pleurs.

_Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi cela devait-il se produire aujourd'hui ?_

J'ai entendu maman et papa crier sur Mark ... puis des pas courir dans les escaliers.

"Mon ange Je suis tellement désolé", dit maman.

"Je suis désolé aussi", dit papa.

Maman pleurait. Je levai les yeux vers elle. "Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ton premier Noël à la maison. Au lieu de ça, tout a été ruiné. "

"Si je n'avais pas chanté cette chanson stupide alors tout aurait été parfait", insistais-je.

"Non," dit papa en me tirant vers lui. "Nous avons essayé de te faire chanter cette chanson depuis que tu as commencé à la fredonner. Tu le sais. Je penses que c'était magnifique... c'était une très belle chanson."

"Mais ..." commençais-je.

"Pas de 'mais', bébé. Si Mark ne peut pas gérer le fait que nous sommes une famille alors il n'est pas le bienvenu ici," dit maman.

"Mais, maman, il est ton frère."

"Et _tu es_ ma fille._ Tu_ passes en premier ... toi et ton père. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Et toi et ta maman sont tout ce qu'il me faut ... sauf peut-être pour _The Simpsons_ et _les Fruit Loops,"_ il sourit malicieusement.

Je finis par rire à travers mes larmes. Je le embrassai. "C'est mon soleil," dit-il.

J'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux. "Papa, tu es tellement maladroit."

"Ouais, mais tu m'aimes quand même." Il me retourna sur le dos et ils commencèrent à me chatouiller sans pitié.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais," dis-je, comme il me chatouillait. "Papa, arrêtes !"

Ils cessèrent finalement comme grand-père entrait dans la chambre. "Jessie ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Je suis bien maintenant grand-père," dis-je en souriant légèrement. Le sourire disparut quand Mark apparut derrière grand-père.

Je me blottis derrière papa et maman. "Non, non, non, non," murmurai-je. Je ne voulais de lui nulle part près de moi.

"Dehors Mark !" dit maman. "Tu as fait assez de dégâts !" dit-elle en me tirant sur ses genoux.

Papa commença à descendre du lit et à se déplacer vers Mark. "Non papa. S'il te plaît," suppliais-je en saisissant son bras. Il stoppa son mouvement et se glissa plus près de nous.

Mark s'avança davantage dans la chambre et je me tendis dans les bras de maman. Elle me tenait serré. "Je voulais juste dire que je suis désolé," dit-il sans même me regarder.

"Tu l'as dit, maintenant sors", dit papa.

Il continua à marmonner. "Je ne savais pas ce qui s'est passé pour elle. Je ne savais pas tout ça jusqu'à ce que papa me montre," dit-il en essayant de convaincre papa.

"Ce n'était pas tes oignons !" hurla papa. "Elle a vécu l'enfer et quand nous pensons qu'elle a finalement mis tout ça derrière elle, tu te pointes et fous tout en l'air !"

"Je ne voulais pas ! Si vous aviez expliqué les circonstances alors je n'aurais pas dit ce que j'ai dit !" dit Mark en se mettant en colère.

"Comme a dit Jack, Mark. Ce n'était pas tes affaires. Tu viens simplement de nous ramener presque un an en arrière."

"Acceptes-tu mes excuses Sam ?"

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses," dit maman. Elle était encore très ... très en colère.

"Jessie ? Veux-tu accepter mes excuses ?" Il finit par me regarder.

"Je suppose," J'ai une nature très indulgente ... parfois. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je dis ce que je dis ensuite. "Mais, pardon ne signifie pas oubli." Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de maman.

"Je sais."

_(Veux-tu qu'il reste ?)_ - maman

_(C'est ton frère. Veux-tu qu'il reste ?)_

_(Je veux qu'il s'en aille)_ - maman

_Papa..._

_(Je veux qu'il s'en aille aussi, chérie)_

_(Moi aussi)_

"Mark, elle t'a peut-être pardonné, mais les mots laissent des cicatrices. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu partes." Elle se tourna vers grand-père. "Papa, peux-tu les emmener à l'aéroport ?"

"Ouais." dit-il comme Mark quittait la pièce en colère pour aller chercher enfants, femme et affaires. "Voulez-vous que je revienne ?"

"Pas ce soir. Venez demain et nous en discuterons." dit papa. "Je pense qu'on devrait resté juste tous les trois ce soir."

"Ok", dit grand-père en tendant ses bras vers moi. "Puis-je au moins avoir un câlin d'au revoir ?"

"Non," dis-je pour les choquer. "Pas au revoir. A plus tard."

Il sourit pendant je descendait du lit et lui faisait un gros câlin. "Joyeux Noël Jessie."

"Joyeux Noël grand-père."

Il sortit de la chambre, nous laissant tous les trois debout. Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les personnes faire leur valises et quitter la maison.

Papa me tira en l'arrière sur le lit. "Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Chais pas."

Maman m'embrassa sur la tête. "Que dirais-tu de jouer quelques chansons de plus pour nous."

"Vraiment ?" Demandai-je, excité.

"Bien sûr !."

Nous avons couru en bas et j'ai ramassé la guitare à nouveau. Apparemment, l'épouse de Mark avait nettoyé un peu avant leur départ. Je me tournai vers maman et papa alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé.

"Vous voulez entre quoi ?"

"C'était quoi cette chanson que tuas utilisé pour tester le son ?" demanda mon père.

_"Pushing Me Away_ de Linkin 'Park."

"Joues-la pour nous."

"Ok."

___-_  
POV de Jack

Elle commença à jouer quand il y eut un coup à la porte. "Bordel de dieu." dit Jessie.

Je souris en me levant et ouvris la porte. "Joyeux Noël !" crièrent Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et Cassie.

"Les gars ... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demandais-je pendant qu'ils forçaient le passage pour entrer.

"Le père de Sam a appelé il y a environ une demi-heure. Il a dit que quelque chose s'était passé et que vous, en particulier Jessie, aviez besoin qu'on vous remonte le moral." dit Daniel.

"Putain je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on soit juste tous les trois pour le reste de la nuit. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ?"

"Bon sang les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Sam.

"Nous sommes venus pour vous donner le meilleur Noël de tous les temps," dit Cassie en se lançant vers le deuxième canapé.

Je suppose que c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont remarqué Jessie debout avec la guitare. "Alors ? Tu as aimé ?" demanda Janet.

"Elle était sur le point de jouer quelque chose quand vous êtes arrivés," dis-je, encore un peu irrité.

"Vas-y Jessie." dit Cassie. "Joues quelque chose pour nous."

Avant, quand c'était juste nous, tout allait très bien. Maintenant, elle était nerveuse. Elle jouait avec ses ongles ... quelque chose qu'elle a pris de Sam. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

"Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas la chanson que tu chantais déjà bébé ?" dit Sam à voix basse.

Ils ont tous dit "Ecoutons ça."

Je m'assis à côté de Sam et Jessie grimpa sur la chaise. Nous regardant pour trouver la force ... et l'approbation, je pense ... elle commença à jouer.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour chanter les premiers mots, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais penser à rien, sauf les paroles de la chanson qui venaient de ma fille de onze ans ... envoûtante, effrayante ... belle.

La tension était épaisse tandis que les dernières notes de la chanson disparaissaient. Le silence était assourdissant jusqu'à ce Teal'c prenne la parole. "C'était vraiment beau Jessie."

"Ah bon ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh oui", dirent Janet et Daniel. On pouvait voir la tension quitter Jessie ... elle était visible dans la manière dont elle se détendit.

"Que connais-tu d'autre ? Que sais-tu jouer ?" demanda Daniel.

"Termines de jouer cette chanson que tu as commencé avant d'être si brutalement interrompu", dit Sam.

"Ok."

Les premières notes de _Pushing Me Away_ recommencèrent et Jessie ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour jouer chaque note parfaitement. Je ne sais toujours pas où elle a appris à jouer. Je peux jouer un peu, mais pas comme ça ... pas comme elle. Mais, de ce que Daniel dit, elle était presque aussi bonne que le défunt Randy Rhoads. En la regardant jouer cette chanson, je pouvais le croire.

Sam et moi pouvions voir que, quand elle jouait, elle se détendait ... complètement. Au moins, nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de son entrer dans l'Air Force. Avec cette voix et son talent, elle pourrait être une rock star.

Je pense que Sam a eu la même pensée. Je surpris son regard et elle sourit ... les larmes étaient là, mais elles étaient, comme Jessie l'a dit, des larmes de joie. Je tendis le bras et lui pris la main dans la mienne.

A ce moment, Jessie avait fini de jouer cette chanson. "Continues à jouer ma chérie," chuchotais-je à peine.

"Eh bien ..." elle commença.

"Eh bien quoi, bébé ?" demanda Sam.

Elle posa la guitare. "Je reviens", dit-elle en se téléportant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparu avec ma vieille guitare acoustique. "Il ya une autre chanson qui est dans ma tête depuis quelques jours, mais ..." dit-elle en nous regardant.

"Joues-la chérie."

Elle se rassit et prit la guitare dans ses bras. Elle semblait être aux prises avec quelque chose pour un moment. Puis elle hocha la tête ... Je suppose qu'elle avait pris sa décision. "Je crois que ça s'appelle _Epiphany._ Je ne sais pas qui la chante, mais elle me rend dingue depuis trois ou quatre jours !" Nous avons tous ri.

"_Your words to me just a whisper_  
_Your face is so unclear_  
_I try to pay attention_  
_Your words just disappear._  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
_Forget all the things I should have said._  
_So I speak to you in riddles_  
_'Cause my words get in my way._  
_I smoke the whole thing to my head_  
_And feel it wash away._  
_'Cause I can't take anymore of this_  
_I wanna come apart,_  
_Or dig myself a little hole_  
_Inside your precious heart._  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
_Forget all the things I should have said._  
_I am nothing more than_  
_a little girl inside_  
_That cries out for attention,_  
_Yet I always try to hide._  
_'Cause I talk to you like children,_  
_Though I don't know how I feel_  
_But I know I'll do the right thing_  
_If the right thing is revealed_  
_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
_Forget all the things I should have said"_

Après les dernières notes de cette chanson terminée, elle leva les yeux en souriant. "Peut-être que maintenant que je l'ai chanté à haute voix, elle va arrêter de me déranger", elle se mit à rire, ce qui entraina chacun de nous à rire aussi. "Je l'ai changé un peu par rapport à ce que j'ai entendu dans ma tête. Je suis une fille ... pas un garçon." Daniel éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça.

Elle doit avoir joué pendant une bonne heure et demi avant de décider de cesser. Elle joua tout de Linkin 'Park à Metallica. Cet enfant a d'étranges goûts musicaux. Mais, elle est à moi et je l'aime quoi qu'il arrive.

Jessie me rejoignit et Sam sur le canapé et se blottit contre Sam. Nous nous sommes assis là pour regarder Rudolph le renne au nez rouge ... Jessie et Cassie ne l'avaient jamais vu. Jessie a énormément apprécié. Je commençais à m'inquiéter à son sujet car elle semblait un peu distante depuis que Mark et sa famille étaient partis mais elle se détendit et regarda le film.

Au milieu du film, elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sam et ses pieds sur les miens. Après presque un an, elle était encore si petite. Janet disait que sa croissance avait été ralentie par les années d'abus. Encore une fois, je tuerais le bâtard maintes et maintes fois si je le pouvais.

Lorsque le film se finit, je baissais les yeux. Elle dormait.

_Tout comme un ange._

"Ummm ... les gars ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Daniel un peu trop fort. Elle gémit et se retourna sur le côté.

"Shhh ..." dis-je pointant Jessie. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher."

"Ouais ... désolé Jack", dit Daniel.

Ils sont tous venus et ont donné un baiser à Jessie puis dit bonsoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai transportée à l'étage et ai laissé Sam lui mettre son nouveau chandail de hockey / chemise de nuit ... _Colorado Avalanche,_ bien sûr.

___-_  
Mon POV

J'ai essayé de rester éveillé, mais maman m'a endormi en me caressant la tête à nouveau. Sheesh. Je me suis réveillé quand elle m'a mis ma chemise de nuit sur moi. "Maman ?" dis-je pendant qu'elle me bordait.

"Ouais bébé ?"

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu as offert à papa."

"Un bracelet pour aller avec le tien et le mien ...", dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Cool", bâillais-je.

Papa me tira la langue tandis que je bâillais encore, tombant dans cet état de rêve éveillé. "Papa ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as offert à maman ?"

"Eh bien ..." il commença.

"Allez papa. tu sais que la curiosité va me tenir éveillé ... et donc, je vais vous tenir éveillé. "

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je ne le lui ai pas encore donné, mais je suppose que maintenant, c'est un bon moment," dit-il en tombant à genoux.

"Papa !"

"Jack !"

"Sam Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme ?" Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et il la tint devant elle.

Maman eut le souffle coupé. "Jack !" dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage. "Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire." bégaya-t-elle.

Il sourit. "Tu pourrais dire 'oui' tu sais."

"Oui !" siffla-t-elle.

Il glissa la bague à son doigt et se leva, l'attirant dans ses bras. Je bâillais, même si j'étais très heureuse. Nous allions être une famille ... une vraie famille!

Je décidais de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Alors, tandis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur étreinte, je les transportais dans leur chambre.

Je m'assoupi avec un sourire sur mon visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper doucement et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent.

"Jessie", dit papa doucement.

"Qu ..." dis-je en m'asseyant lentement. "Je ne viens pas de vous téléporter dehors ?" demandais-je en essayant et échouant, d'étouffer un bâillement. Je les regardais marcher vers mon lit.

"Ouais bébé, mais nous avons oublié quelque chose." dit maman.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je endormi.

"Ca ...", dit papa et les deux se penchèrent pour m'embrasser. C'est quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait tous les soirs pendant près d'un an.

"Bonne nuit mon ange", dit maman, me serrant.

"Nuit, maman."

"Bonne nuit", dit papa, me serrant.

"Nuit, papa."

Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement endormie.

___-_  
POV de Jack

_Elle a dit oui. Sam a dit oui. Nom de dieu, elle a dit oui !_

J'ai pris Sam dans mes bras après avoir glissé l'anneau à son doigt. Je l'ai embrassée profondément et passionnément. Tout d'un coup, nous avons perdu toute sensation, puis nous avons regagné ... notre chambre.

"Wow." dit Sam chancelante.

"Parlez de la terre en mouvement," dis-je en souriant.

"Oh merde Jack," dit-elle en se reculant alors qu'une pensée la frappa.

"Sam ? Qu'y a-t-il chérie ?" dis-je, commençant à m'inquiéter qu'elle puisse changer d'avis concernant notre mariage.

"Nous avons oublié quelque chose ... ou plutôt quelqu'un."

Je réfléchis un moment. "Jessie ... baiser du soir."

"Nous lui avons donné un baiser tous les soirs durant les onze derniers mois ... et ce soir nous avons oublié."

Je pris sa main et nous retournâmes à la chambre de Jessie. Je frappai doucement et a ouvrit la porte. "Jessie ?" demandais-je doucement. Nous nous approchâmes. Elle se redressa, endormi.

"Qu ... Je ne viens pas de vous téléporter dehors ?" demanda-t-elle en luttant contre le sommeil.

"Ouais bébé, mais nous avons oublié quelque chose," dit Sam.

Je pourrais dire qu'elle se battait pour rester éveillé. "Quoi ?"

"Ca ..." dis-je tandis que nous nous penchions pour l'embrasser.

"Bonne nuit mon ange," dit Sam en la serrant.

"Nuit, maman."

"Bonne nuit," dis-je, en lui donnant un câlin aussi.

"Nuit, papa," dit-elle en bâillant.

Nous nous sommes assis là, sur le lit de Jessie jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr à 100% qu'elle dormait et qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars. J'ai pris Sam dans mes bras et l'ai soulevée. Je l'ai portée dans notre chambre et, ôtant ma propre chemise d'abord, l'ai lentement déshabillée. Même si nous avions fait ça de nombreuses fois avant, chaque fois avec Sam était nouvelle ... une nouvelle expérience ... et une affirmation de notre amour et notre engagement à l'autre et à notre famille.

Je passai la main sur le contour de la mâchoire. "tu es si belle," murmurai-je, en me penchant et en capturant sa bouche avec la mienne. Je n'en avais jamais assez d'elle. La passion nous surprit et nous avons fait l'amour dans la nuit. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est maintenant que je l'ai, je ne la laisserais jamais partir. Je ne laisserais aucune des deux partir ... ma fiancée (qui sera bientôt ma femme) ou ma fille.

* * *

_Away From The Sun – 3 Doors Down_

_Epiphany – Staind_


End file.
